El Tercer Dragón Celestial
by Nyro Slayer
Summary: Solo desde su nacimiento o eso es lo que creían, ah tenido que vivir en un mundo donde es rechazado, su única familia son seres sellados en legendarias armas Sagradas, optara por tener una vida normal, sin darse cuenta que eso no sucederá, terminara convirtiéndose en un Dragón Celestial...
1. Capítulo - El Despertar

**High School DxD no me pertenece así como uno u otros personajes todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer Fic, espero que sea de su agrado.<strong>

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(esto si que estará de hostias) - pensamientos.

**"**eso es lo que tu crees, jajajaja**"** - retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

[yo siempre estaré con el] - seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

**hahahahahaha, no me hagas reir - **seres malignos.

[yo lo apoyare, siempre] - Excalibur.

*****ten lo por seguro***** - Ascalon.

* * *

><p>bueno atención muchachos(as), este fic contiene uno que otros personajes de otras series y juegos.<p>

ah se me olvidaba issei no es el protagonista.

espero sus criticas así sean buenas y malas.

* * *

><p><strong>- High School DxD -<strong>

En un remoto pueblo de japón, para ser mas preciso en un pequeño departamento de soltero, se encontraba un joven peliblanco de ojos celestes claros_**(N/A. tiene su aspecto como la foto de mi perfil)** _, que dormía profundamente sobre su futon ya que su cama la había vendido por que siempre que despertaba se encontraba en el suelo y se decidió por un futon afirmándose para si mismo que ahora tenia un poco mas de espacio en su pequeño departamento.

-[cariño despierta, tienes que ir a la escuela, no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases ¿verdad?] - se pronunciaba una hermosa voz.

- Mhmmmmmm ...- bostezo el peliblanco.

- ¿que hora es Setsuna? - pregunto el peliblanco.

-[ufufu te quedan unos 15 minutos para que llegues a la escuela] - se burlo setsuna.

- o_O... y ¿por que no me despertaste antes? - pregunto el peliblanco.

-[oh cariño, yo no soy ningún despertador para que lo sepas]

- hmmm,... bueno... tengo que alistarme.

el peliblanco se dispuso a tomar el uniforme que le dieron el día de que se inscribió en la academia y se cambio muy rápido, cogiendo una tostada y bebiendo algo de café al mismo tiempo.

- hmmm... por cierto setsuna , ¿ya sabes si [Blessing] ya se comunico con Ascalon? - pregunto el peliblanco

- [bueno Asca-chan me dijo anoche que al mediodía a lo mucho tendrá la localización de los demás fragmentos]

- eso espero solo nos faltan [Mimic], [Destruction], [Invisibility], [Rapidly], y [Nightmare]. - mencionando los fragmentos con un leve suspiro.

-[no te preocupes cariño, después de todo tu posees ah [Blessing], y [Ruler], los dos fragmentos mas poderosos los cuales se dicen que aun están perdidos después de la gran guerra. ufufu].

- setsuna, tu si que sabes como subirme la moral.

- [etto... cariño te quedan solo 5 minutos para que llegues a la escuela]

- o_O...!?.

* * *

><p>Cerca de un puente<p>

- (a que hora pasara ese bastardo) - gruñida cierta pelinegra de ojos violetas que llevaba un uniforme de otra escuela con un bordado dorado de la letra "P" en el lado derecho de su pecho.

- Azazel-sama me dio la misión de observarlo- mirando detenidamente la foto que llevaba del peliblanco.

hmmm... si que es muy lindo...ahhhh...pero que carajos estoy diciendo... yo un ser superior, diciendo lindo a la foto de una escoria humana... - gruño nuevamente la pelinegra.

FIUSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito la pelinegra agarrándose la falda para que no se levantara por la enorme brisa que paso cerca de ella.

- ¿que demonios fue eso? - se pregunto para si misma la pelinegra mirando hacia ambos lados del puente.

* * *

><p>Sip señores ese era yo corriendo a un gran velocidad porque me quedaban solo 4 minutos para llegar a la academia.<p>

tal vez se pregunten ¿quien soy?, bueno yo me llamo Nyro, Akatsuki Nyro.

¿también se preguntaran quien es setsuna?, la mejor manera para explicarlo seria que ella esta sellada dentro de mi, en pocas palabras ella es el legendario Kyubii o el zorro de nueve colas ,como prefieran decirlo, al parecer fue mi padre y mi madre los que la sellaron dentro de mi, no los conozco y tampoco setsuna los conoce.

por lo que ella me contó , al parecer un sujeto enmascarado la apuñalo con algo y setsuna cambio a su forma de Kyubii convirtiendose en un enorme zorro con 9 colas enormes destruyendo todo a su paso, al parecer no había forma de pararla así que se dispusieron a sellarla y así fue como termino dentro de mi.

pero eso no es todo al parecer mi padre o mi madre era un uchiha y el otro un dragón no se cual era cual, por otro lado no tengo información del clan uchiha puesto que se extinguieron hace 17 años y no queda ni un solo miembro excepto yo, a los 5 años desperté el sharingan al momento de sufrir una terrible experiencia por la cual no quiero contar por el momento ya que me traen terribles recuerdos.

luego de despertarlo la gente me miro con desprecio hasta al punto de dejarme al borde de la muerte, pero quizás halla sido el destino que una linda monja me encontró y me cuido durante dos años su nombre era Priscilla Akatsuki, la quería como si fuera mi propia madre,luego... llego ese terrible día no fue como mi primera experiencia, al parecer priscilla tenia una enfermedad degenerativa y me dijo que la ayudara a morir, yo le dije que no, pero ella me dijo que era por mi propio bien y el de ella, eso me trajo confusión ¿como podría traer su muerte un bien para mi? y ella me dijo que estaba investigando sobre mi clan y descubrió una historia que se propagaba en el clan antes de su extinción el** Mangekyō Sharingan **es una de las formas más avanzadas del Sharingan que le da a su usuario el acceso a un gran poder y la capacidad de realizar técnicas prohibidas su único requisito es matar a tu mejor amigo o ala persona mas cercana a uno mismo.

yo quede sin habla por lo que me dijo, luego ella tomo un cuchillo y me dijo que no quería verme triste, que me veía como a un hijo,que esa era la razón por la cual ella estaba dispuesta a morir antes de que esa maldita enfermedad la consumiera.

coloco el cuchillo cerca de su corazón y me dijo que lo hundiera en ella, yo no dejaba de llorar, pero... una vez mas me dijo algo "yo moriré de todas maneras, me gustaría que tu fueras el que me quitaras este pesar y se muy bien que ese nuevo poder que despertara dentro de ti te sera de mucha ayuda en el futuro, después de todo no me gustaría que mataras a uno de tus futuros amigos para conseguirlo, cuídate mucho mi querido Nyro" luego sostuvo mi mano y se dispuso a acercar el cuchillo mucho mas cerca de su corazón.

luego de eso me dispuse a llevar su cuerpo sin vida a una colina donde se podía apreciar un enorme paisaje y el hermoso atardecer, en su rostro sin vida se apreciaba su cálida sonrisa, luego reze por ella y me dispuse a darle sepultura,luego me dispuse a irme con mis nuevos ojos los cuales cambiaron dastricamente mi pupila cambio de forma a una estrella de seis puntas de color rojo dentro de ella habia otra estrella mucho mas pequeña del mismo color, mi iris y el centro de mi pupila al igual que los bordes de las estrellas de seis puntas eran completamente de color negro.

luego de eso me dispuse a entrenar arduamente, agregue a mi nombre el apellido AKATSUKI y viaje por el mundo ayudando a la gente luego de 10 años de viajar por el mundo me dispuse a cumplir la ultima voluntad de priscilla.

* * *

><p>Puerta de Entrada De La Academia Kuoh<p>

- fiuuu al parecer llegue faltando 3 minutos para la hora de ingreso - decía el peliblanco sin ni una gota de sudor.

-[y que lo digas cariño, casi haces volar a esa ángel caído en el puente sin que usara sus alas ufufu].

- (ah? ni si quiera me había percatado de esa Caído) - respondía el peliblanco en modo sarcástico.

- bueno, es hora de entrar veamos que tal me la paso hoy. - decía muy decidido el peliblanco.

el peliblanco ingresaba dentro de la academia muy contento, ganándose la atención de todas las chicas que caminaban alrededor del puerta de entrada.}

- mira, mira, ¿quien sera ese lindo chico?. ¿sera algún actor de cine?. - decía una joven con corazones en sus ojos.

-kyaaaaaaaaa. es mucho mas lindo que nuestro príncipe kiba.- decían otras casi desmayándose por la emoción.

el peliblanco se percato de lo que decían las jóvenes y se dispuso a lanzarles una gran sonrisa, lo cual causo que todas las jóvenes cayeran en un completo K.O.

también se percato que una joven de cabello carmesí lo observaba desde la ventana de un viejo edificio.

-(hmmm, al parecer tan bien hay demonios en esta academia) - pensó el peliblanco para si mismo.

* * *

><p>Pasillos Dentro de la Academia<p>

-hmmm... creo que me eh perdido. - decía el peliblanco cruzado de brazos.

-[cariño por que no le preguntas ah alguien que no sea una chica así quizás llegas a tu aula]. - propuso setsuna.

- (si tienes razón) - le respondió el peliblanco.

-hola, disculpa me puedes ayudar, creo que me eh perdido.- le pregunto a un joven rubio con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-si, claro que aula es la que estas buscando?- le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa refrescante.

-es la aula 2 "B".

- oh, yo te guió ya que se encuentra al lado de la mía - propuso el rubio nuevamente con su sonrisa refrescante.

el rubio guió al peliblanco a su aula, dejándolo en la puerta asegurándole que ese era su aula.

- bueno esta es tu aula, ah por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre? - pregunto el rubio.

- Nyro, Akatsuki Nyro, ah por cierto muchas gracias ...este...

- yuuto, kiba yuuto, no te preocupes fue un gusto ayudarte...Akatsuki-Kun. - respondía el rubio con su típica sonrisa refrescante, alejandose del peliblanco entrando en la aula de al lado.

-[cariño, ¿sabes que es un demonio no es así?] - pregunto setsuna.

- (por supuesto que lo sabia, pero es buena gente, si no me ataca yo no lo atacare , es así de fácil, Setsuna)

-[si tu lo dices cariño, bueno sera mejor que ya entres ufufufufufu].

* * *

><p>Aula 2 "B"<p>

- hey, ¿has oído?, hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante.

- ¿en serio? ¿quien es?.

- eh oído que es un chico, ¿me pregunto como se vera?

los chismes se podían escuchar por todo el aula.

los estudiantes pararon el bullicio cuando vieron entrar ala maestra al salón de clases.

- buenos días a todos, hoy tengo una buena noticia para todos ustedes. hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante - la maestra lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

yaiiii ...wohouuuuu... silbidos... se escuchaban dentro de la clase.

- bien, bien cálmense chicos. muy bien puedes entrar, vamos no seas tímido - dijo la maestra mientras miraba hacia la puerta del aula.

los estudiantes se quedaron atónitos cuando el nuevo estudiante ingreso al salón. el nuevo alumno tenia el cabello de color blanco y unos ojos de color celeste claro.

- vamos preséntate a todos - le dijo la maestra con una gran sonrisa, ya que ella también estaba cautivada por el nuevo estudiante.

- Ejemmm...mi nombre es Akatsuki Nyro . tengo 17 años y me encanta comer mucho, espero que podamos llevarnos bien. - Nyro sonrió mientras se presentaba a toda la clase sin ninguna timidez.

algunos de los estudiantes, incluyendo la maestra rieron de como Nyro se presento. Nyro entonces vio algunas de las chicas murmuraban entre ellas mientras lo miraban a el. pero ya que el había entrenado todos sus sentidos durante 10 años y ala vez tenia un ser sellado dentro de el podía escuchar claramente lo que esas chicas murmuraban, se alegro mucho al saber que le decían que era muy lindo y tenia un gran cuerpo, luego esa alegría se esfumo cuando oyó como los chicos lo maldecían por ganarse la atención de todas las chicas.

luego la maestra dijo: muy bien Nyro, puede sentarse en el asiento vacio al lado de la ventana.

- muy bien - responde a su maestra si se dirije a su asiento.

* * *

><p>Durante la hora de descanso dentro del aula<p>

bombardeandolo con muchas preguntas se acercaron las chicas a su nuevo compañero.

- Nyro-kun eres muy lindo¡. - dijo una de ellas.

-Nyro-kun de ¿donde eres?- otra compañera le pregunto.

-Nyro-kun tu cabello es muy lindo, ¿es natural o te lo tiñes? - otra compañera que quedo fascinada con su cabello pregunto.

-Nyro-kun ¿donde estas viviendo actualmente? - pregunto otra con corazones en sus ojos.

etto ... muchas gracias por el cumplido, yo vivía aquí desde pequeño, si es mi color natural, yo actualmente estoy viviendo al otro lado de la ciudad, pero pienso buscar una casa cerca de la academia - respondió a las preguntas de sus simpáticas compañeras.

el peliblanco sintió las miradas de muerte y escuchaba las maldiciones de todos los hombres dentro del aula, pero no les presto importancia, ya que estaba acostumbrado a cuando solía ser un niño a sentir ese ambiente.

y así transcurrió el día...

* * *

><p>Puerta De entrada de la Academia Kuoh<p>

la escuela termino hoy, se sentía algo agotado por los bombardeos continuos de sus compañeras de clase con cada pregunta loca que le hacían...

nuevamente el peliblanco sintió nuevamente que lo observaban de lejos, pero no le tomo importancia ya que sabia que cierta pelirroja lo observaba, y se dispuso a marcharse.

BITZZZ...BITZZ...BITZZ

- hola, Fay ¿que novedades me tienes?

- **"**Nyro-sama, al parecer le llego una oferta de trabajo**"**.

- bueno, ¿de que se trata Fay?, necesito algo de dinero.

-**"**se trata de un demonio de clase **S, **llamado **Echidna, **actualmente ah estado asesinando arqueólogo en Mexico en unas nuevas ruinas que han descubierto debajo del Templo Mayor el cual fue el centro simbólico de la gran red tributaria del Imperio Mexicano, un lugar en donde se reunían las ofrendas sagradas y depósitos funerarios; un adoratorio a las deidades de la guerra y la lluvia; un símbolo de los logros de los aztecas ante sus enemigos**"**.

- **"**El Recinto del Templo Mayor era un cuadrado de 500 metros de lado aproximadamente 250.000 m², que se situaba en el centro de Tenochtitlán, en él confluían las tres calzadas principales hacia los puntos cardinales: la de Ixtapalapa que iba al Sur y tenía una bifurcación que dirigía a Coyoacán; la de Tacuba que iba al Oeste y la de Tepeyac que dirigía al Norte, una de sus bifurcaciones dirigía a la ciudad de Tlatelolco que sería posteriormente absorbida por Tenochtitlán**"**.

- Okkkk ... Fayyyyyyy..., ya entendí no hay necesidad de que me cuentes toda su historia, solo la elimino y listo ¿verdad?. - pregunto el peliblanco sin ganas después de la pequeña clase de historia que le dieron.

- **"**si Nyro-sama solo tiene que eliminarla para que los arqueólogos puedan continuar con sus excavaciones**".**

- entonces preparame un circulo de transporte lo mas cerca posible donde vieron por ultima vez a ese demonio, si no es mucho pedir Fay.

-**"**claro que si Nyro-sama, dentro de treinta minutos lo tendré listo, ¿es tiempo suficiente para que se prepare?**".**

**- **es mas que suficiente, bueno hasta luego Fay.

-** "**hasta luego Nyro-sama**"**

* * *

><p>el peliblanco llego a su pequeño departamento y se dispuso a cambiar de ropa, sacando unos pantalones de color negro, una camisa negra de manga larga asiendo juego con los pantalones que se puso. busco en otro cajón de su pequeño armario y tomo un par de guantes sin dedos de color negro y al final tomo una garbandina de color rojo. y luego se paro al centro de su apartamento y murmuro unas cuantas palabras y se abrieron dos pequeñas brechas dimensionales de una saco sus dos pistolas gemelas murmurando sus nombre ... Evony Y Ivory, y de la otra saco una espada la cual la empuñadura se asimilaba al manillar de una moto murmurando su nombre... Red Queen. estaba preparado solo faltaba que apareciera el circulo de transporte.<p>

-[cariño, Asca-chan ya se sincronizo con [Blessing], dentro de unos momentos regresara su conciencia] - decía Setsuna alegremente.

- oh, esa es una excelente noticia ya quiero saber donde se encuentran los demás fragmentos. - decía muy ansioso el peliblanco.

-*****Mhmmmmm... ¿que es todo ese alboroto?*** - **despertaba la Dragón Slayer.**  
><strong>

- oh? Asca-chan ¿ya estas despierta?, y ¿dime que tal te fue?. - pregunto el peliblanco a su compañera somnolienta.

-*****bueno por lo que vi dos fragmentos se encuentran en el Vaticano en estos momentos, los cuales son [Destruction], y [Mimic]; al parecer [Invisibility], [Rapidly], y [Nightmare] se encuentran en México al parecer en unas ruinas abandonadas, al parecer todos estos fragmentos tienen portadores y están en constante movimiento, bueno eso es todo ... Mhmmmm... estoy muy cansada... ,me voy a dormir por un par de dias...zzzzzzzzzz***.**

**-**o_O...¡?... ¿escuchaste eso Setsuna? - pregunto el peliblanco sorprendido por la información recibida**.**

**-**[si, cariño , lo mas probable es que esos fragmentos se encuentren a donde te diriges].

**-**whooooooohuuuuu ... este es mi día de suerte...

ese instante apareció el circulo de transporte bajo sus pies y desapareció en una luz azul...

* * *

><p>México a 3 kilómetros del Recinto del Templo Mayor<p>

el peliblanco se encontraba en una selva enorme, así que se dispuso a caminar un par de kilómetros mas adelante.

*SNIFT* *SNIFT*

-hmmm... huele a sangre muy cerca de aquí.

- ahhhhh... demonios...tengo que encontrarla rápidamente para ir por esos fragmentos. - gruño el peliblanco ansiosa mente.

se escucho un estruendo muy cerca de donde se encontraba, avistando una especie de serpiente voladora muy rara para describirla el mismo.

- pero... ¿que demonios es eso?

esa especie de serpiente voladora lanzo unos capullos que iban directamente así a el, el peliblanco miro al suelo sacudiendo su cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia los capullos que venían hacia el pateando uno por uno los capullos en su recorrido hacia los arboles, al ultimo capullo lo pateo con una patada en forma de tijera hacia un árbol, tal fue el efecto que los capullos pateados chocaron entre si redirigiéndose hacia la serpiente voladora.

para sorpresa del peliblanco la serpiente se detuvo y abrió sus fauces de la cual salio la mitad de una especie de mujer, su cabello era sin duda la lengua de esa serpiente dividida en dos, los capullos se dirigían a su cabeza recibiéndolos todos mostrando una pequeña mueca de dolor.

- **PERO,... ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU?. - **gruño la mujer.

- hmmm... que bueno que llegaste.

- comenzaba a sentirme un poco solo.

- **BROMEA CUANTO QUIERAS, PERO EN EL MEJOR DE LOS CASOS PASARAS LA ETERNIDAD JUNTO A UNO DE MIS VASTAGOSSSS. - **volviendo a su forma de serpiente se dispone a engullir al peliblanco.

el peliblanco al ver lo que intentaba Echidna se dispuso ah sujetar su espada en su espalda y ser engullido casi por completo, solo quedando su pierna izquierda fuera de la boca de la serpiente.

luego de unos breves segundos se escucho el sonido de un motor, saliendo un poco de fuego de la boca de la serpiente, el peliblanco comenzó a abrir las fauces de la serpiente desde adentro.

- suena tentador, pero yo creo que paso. - respondió el peliblanco saliendo de las fauces de Echidna como si nada u viese pasado.

- **GRRRRRRRR** - gruno Echidna.

- nada como una buena pelea para sacudir el cuerpo. ¿no te parece? - señalando a Echidna con su Red Queen.

se escucho nuevamente un rugido de rabia pura, Echidna se lanzo contra su presa, el peliblanco solo se agacho apuñalando el centro de la serpiente, dando se cuenta que no sirvió de nada ya que su ataque reboto por la dura piel de la serpiente, decidio cambiar de tactica y perseguir a la serpiente que comenzaba a moverse entre los arboles, saltando de arbol en arbol el peliblanco estuvo a punto de golpear a Echidna con su espada la cual estaba cargada al maximo, pero Echidna se detuvo dejando pasar de lado al peliblanco, al ver lo que hizo la serpiente giro su cuerpo reteniendo la carga de su espada avistando un arbol, y impulsandose en el y soltar la la tremenda carga cerca del cuello de Echidna, mandandola a volar a unos cuantos metros.

la serpiente estaba sangrando y rechinando sus dientes por la ira, y lanzo nuevamente sus capullos contra su presa. el peliblanco se dispuso a sacar ah Ebony y Ivory, disparando contra los capullos, destruyendolos en el acto.

-**GRRRR... MIS HIJOSSSSS... MALDITO BASTARDO**. - grito Echidna.

atacando a su presa nuevamente, el peliblanco la esquivo en un salto, aterrizando sobre la copa de un arbol.

-lo siento, pero uno como tu, ya es mas que suficiente. - se burlo el peliblanco

- **NO VAS A CONSEGUIR MOLESTARME CON TUS ESTÚPIDOS INSULTOS, PERO AHORA TE VOY A HACER PICADILLO. - **bramo Echidna

lanzándose nuevamente contra su presa, pero esta vez recibió nuevamente una ráfaga de Red Queen al máximo, se percato que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, y su presa ni siquiera estaba sudando por enfrentarse a ella, así que decidió huir.

- ni lo sueñes - dijo el peliblanco perforando la cola de Echidna contra el suelo impidiendo su huida.

- **GRRRR... ¿DERROTADA POR UN HUMANO? , QUE DENIGRANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**.- grito Echidna

- si no sabes pelear como Dios manda, no te metas donde no te llaman. - exclamo el peliblanco comenzando a correr por la espalda de Echidna cortándola por la mitad mientras avanzaba, desintegrándose en el acto.

- y el resto... es silencio

- bueno, misión cumplida. - dijo mientras colocaba su Red Queen en su espalda nuevamente. - ahora ah por los fragmentos.- dijo emocionado el peliblanco.

- [cariño, creo que deberías mirar hacia atrás]

el peliblanco obedeció lo que dijo su compañera, volteando abrió sus ojos como platos.

- pero... ¿que demonios es eso? - dijo al observar una extraña esfera de luz flotando delante de el.

- Setsuna... ¿que crees que sea?

-[no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que sea eso]

- tendremos que averiguarlo . - comenzando a acercar su mano hacia la esfera de luz.

- [espera, cariño puede ser peligroso] - lo dijo demasiado tarde, la esfera de luz envolvió al peliblanco completamente.

la luz se disipo mostrando a un peliblanco que llevaba ahora unos guantes y botas de acero así como una mascarilla que cubría su nariz hasta debajo de su mentón, prácticamente cubría la parte inferior de su rostro y en su espalda un pequeño propulsor en forma de mariposa, cada una de estas partes eran de color plateado reluciente y tenían una lineas que cambiaban de rojo a violeta sucesivamente.

- ¿que se supone que es esto? - se pregunto.

- [cariño, estos guantes y botas expulsan aura demoníaca, con esto podrías hacerte pasar por un demonio]

el peliblanco se sorprendió por lo que le dijo su compañera, observo a lo lejos una enorme roca,y decidió probar la fuerza de su nueva adquisición. corrió y se sorprendió ya que su velocidad aumento mucho mas, llego a la roca y dio un leve golpe partiendo la roca en dos al leve contacto, sorprendiéndolo mucho mas.

- hmmm , ya veo...

-[que sucede cariño]

- Los guantes llevan un motor que cuando se carga el ataque comienza a vibrar y soltar vapor y fuego; las botas llevan otro motor giratorio parecido al de los guantes y aumentan considerablemente mi poder destructivo, defensivo y velocidad, sin duda esto es genial. - el peliblanco lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ahora vamos a por los fragmentos. - el peliblanco se marcho hacia las ruinas que ahora se encontraban a 10 kilómetros.

* * *

><p>Dentro del Recinto del templo Mayor<p>

el peliblanco llego sin mucha dificultad al reciento, y entro en modo sigiloso para no ser descubierto, caminos por muchos pasillos, hasta que llego a una zona que aun no había sido explorada por los arqueólogos y escucho unas voces.

-bueno, Freed yo me marcho, ya termine de revisar estos especímenes. - decía un hombre que llevaba una túnica con una capucha que cubría su rostro.

-claro, viejoooo, informale los avances al jefe, yo visitare uno de esos pueblos y exorcizare a sus habitantes en el nombre de Dios wuahhahahahaahaha. - decía un joven que llevaba ropa de sacerdote, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, con una sonrisa de psicópata.

- como quieras Freed, sera mejor que te acostumbres rápidamente a esas Excaliburs. - dijo el hombre mientras que desaparecía en un circulo mágico.

- bueno, parece que tendré que encargarme de este bicho. - dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo al sacerdote psicópata.

-¿quien eres tu bastardo?, oh esta parece una buena oportunidad para probar el poder de mis Excaliburs wuahahahahaha. - reía desquisiadamente el sacerdote.

- naaaah... no lo creo. - apareciendo detrás del sacerdote propinándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

el peliblanco se dispuso a revisar al sacerdote encontrando los 3 fragmentos por los que venia.

- esto fue demasiado fácil, sera mejor que las guarde. - pensó el peliblanco levantando su brazo derecho y chasqueando los dedos

un pequeño fuego flotaba quemando una pequeña parte de la dimensión en la que se encontraba el peliblanco, dando lugar a un circulo de fuego, dentro de este circulo se podia observar que dentro de ella se encontraban [Blessing], y [Ruler], se dispuso a colocar los 3 fragmentos que había conseguido hace un instante.

hizo una pequeña llamada. y un circulo magico aparecio bajo sus pies desapareciendo del lugar, dejando al sacerdote tirado en el suelo...


	2. Capítulo - Ángeles y demonios

**High School DxD no me pertenece así como uno u otros personajes todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(esto si que estará de hostias) - pensamientos.

**"**eso es lo que tu crees, jajajaja**"** - retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

[yo siempre estaré con el] - seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

**hahahahahaha, no me hagas reir - **seres malignos.

[yo lo apoyare, siempre] - Excalibur.

*****ten lo por seguro***** - Ascalon.

* * *

><p>bueno atención muchachos(as), este fic contiene uno que otros personajes de otras series y juegos.<p>

ah se me olvidaba issei no es el protagonista.

espero sus criticas así sean buenas y malas.

* * *

><p><strong>-High School DxD-<strong>

* * *

><p>Academia Kuoh Aula 2 "B"<p>

cierto peliblanco se encontraba mas feliz que nunca en el aula, semejante felicidad preocupaba mucho a sus compañeras las cuales ya creían que tal felicidad se debía ah alguna largartona, que haya conquistado su corazón.

- [cariño, se nota que estas muy feliz desde ayer ufufu].

- (por su puesto, como no voy a estarlo, ayer prácticamente nos regalaron 3 fragmentos).

- [y, ahora ¿que piensas hacer cariño?]

- ( ah?... a que te refieres ¿con lo que pienso hacer?).

- [sobre los dos fragmentos que aun quedan, ¿piensas ir a buscarlos?].

- (hmmm... tienes razón, me gustaría hacer eso, pero no puedo ir contra la iglesia y robarlos).

-[¿por que no cariño?, sabes muy bien que el Dios de la biblia esta muerto así que no te puede juzgar].

- (sabes muy bien, que ninguna de las religiones va conmigo, es por el amor que Priscilla le tenia a la iglesia que no puedo atentar contra ella).

- [te entiendo cariño]

- (si tan solo estuvieran haciendo mal uso de esos dos fragmentos, ese seria otro caso).

- [¿a que te refieres con eso?]

- (hmm... si tan solo fuera así ...me cargaría a todo el vaticano por ensuciar el amor, que les tenia Priscilla).

- [...!?].

* * *

><p>Una Semana Después<p>

Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto

se encontraba una mujer mirando por la ventana de un viejo edificio, ella tenia una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta.

- Akeno,... no has sentido ...¿unas extrañas auras en el comienzo de este año en la academia?

pregunto la pelirroja a una voluptuosa joven de su misma edad, ella tenia un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar.

- ¿sera que buchou se referirá a los dos nuevos estudiantes de segundo año?

-hay akeno tu siempre tan atenta... ¿que sabes de esos dos nuevos estudiantes?.

- A ver bucho el primero seria. - dijo la morena buscando entre sus apuntes.

- si, aca esta... Akatsuki Nyro de Segundo "B", al parecer tiene su club de fans entre las estudiantes de la academia, y emana débilmente un aura sacra, sin duda el tiene algo escondido dentro de el.

- ¿creas que sea alguna sacred gear? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- es lo mas probable buchou. - afirmo la morena.

- ¿quien es el otro?.

- el otro es... Hyodo Issei de Segundo "D", y es conocido dentro de la academia como "La Bestia Pervertida". y el emana débilmente en raras ocasiones un aura sacra, sin duda el junto a Akatsuki esconden algo.

- hmmm... ya veo, entonces habrá que vigilar a esos dos.

- buchou, ¿no me digas que piensas reclutarlos?.

- por lo que me dijiste ese chico Akatsuki,... tiene potencial y si tiene su propio club de fans, ¿debe de ser muy lindo?.

* * *

><p>cierto peliblanco sintiendo un escalofrió de la nada, mirando hacia todos lados en modo de alerta.<p>

- [cariño, ¿no me digas que esa Maou, nos ha encontrado?] - exclamo alarmada Setsuna.

- (cálmate, Setsuna si alguien debería estar preocupado, ese debería de ser yo). - activando su sharingan observando hacia todos los lados posibles.

- fiuuuuu ... falsa alamar - desactivando su sharingan con un gran alivio.

el peliblanco siguió su rumbo a su pequeño departamento al otro lado de la ciudad percatándose que una pequeña loli de cabellos blancos lo seguía, ya casi llegando a su destino se percato que cierta ángel caído apareció y lo comenzó a seguir, el peliblanco se detuvo en un puente ah esperar que es lo que haría la ángel caído.

-...- se dispuso ah observar el atardecer, apoyado en la barandilla del puente.

- [¿estas seguro de esto cariño?].

-...-

- D, disculpa!.-

-...- el peliblanco volteo a mirar, visualizando a una hermosa morena, con un uniforme escolar el cual no reconoció.

-M-me llamo Yumma, Yumma Amano - exclamo la chica sonrojada.

-Hmmm?-

- ¿Eres Akatsuki Nyro? ¿verdad?.

-¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

- Si!No!...etto...vengo cada día...y te veo apoyado en el mismo lugar...mirando el atardecer...y...-

-...-, -(que pésima mentira, desde que llegue aquí a Japón es la primera vez que lo hago y me sale con esto) - pensó el peliblanco para si mismo.

- Q,que?. -pregunto la morena por el silencio del peliblanco.

- ¿que de que?. -

- pues, que de que... ¿o que? -

- ¿que? -

-¿que cosa? -

- No se, tu dijiste "que" -

- ¿que?-

- ¿que de que?

-pues, que d...- Argh! Nada ... Akatsuki-kun ¡Nada!

-No puedo, aun no es verano y no abren las piscinas. - Yumma lo miro feo por su comentario.

-[ jajajajajajaja, ... esa es buena cariño] - la Kyubii se reía a lagrima viva por como su compañero se burlaba de la ángel caído.

- T,te estas burlando de mi!? - exclamo la morena haciendo pucheros.

- oh vamos, Amano-San, ¿no tienes sentido del humor?-

-S,si lo tengo... solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, y llámame Yumma dejemos las formalidades de lado-

- ok Yumma, entonces tu llámame simplemente Nyro, por cierto ¿que asunto tienes conmigo?-

- Yo...yo me preguntaba si Q,querrías...-

-¿querría que?.-

- ¡¿querrías salir conmigo?!.-

- ¿que? - fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿quieres ser mi novio?-

- sabes, suena tentador.-

- entonces ¿aceptas?-

- eres muy linda... pero no te conozco.-

- podemos conocernos si gustas!.-

- claro, pero primero comenzaremos como amigos, ¿si no te molesta?.-

- no me molesta, mientras este contigo.-

-ughhh... que te parece mañana a eso de las diez de la mañana?.-

-perfecto, nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar .- dando saltitos mientras se marchaba.

-...-

la pequeña loli observaba todo mientras apuntaba todo lo que había visto, y continuo siguiendo al peliblanco hasta que este llegara a su casa, la loli ya había cumplido con su seguimiento y recolección de información y se marcho.

* * *

><p>Dentro del Pequeño Departamento de Akatsuki<p>

el peliblanco terminaba con todas sus materias de la academia, así que decidió salir a cenar fuera ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

BITZZZZ... BITZZZZ...

- hola, Fay que tal?, como has estado?

- "Muy bien Nyro-sama,... recuerda que me dijo que le buscara una casa cerca de la academia?"-

- si lo recuerdo, ya conseguiste una?

- "si, el agente inmobiliario lo esta esperando para que firmen la compra y venta del inmueble"

- Ya veo, mándame la dirección y salgo para halla.

- "ok Nyro-sama, ya se la envié a su celular, bueno eso era todo, hasta luego Nyro-sama".- corto la llamada.

-...- - ni si quiera dejo despedirme de ella.

* * *

><p>Centro Comercial de Kuoh<p>

el peliblanco caminaba por las grandes tiendas buscando la dirección que le habían enviado, de pronto una joven se le acerco ella tenia el pelo negro hasta la rodilla con flequillo abiertas y ojos heterocrómica que también lleva gafas azules, semi-montura con lentes cuadrados, llevaba puesto una casaca y buzo de color rojo que resaltaba su exuberante figura.

- disculpa, ¿tu eres Akatsuki Nyro?, ¿verdad?.- pregunto la morena de gafas.

- sip, ese soy yo, ¿por que lo preguntas?.

- oh ya veo, solo tenia curiosidad.-

- ¿curiosidad?, yo debería ser el que tendría que tener curiosidad.

-¿A que te refieres?.- pregunto con curiosidad la morena de gafas.

- tu sabes quien soy yo, ¿pero yo no se quien eres tu?.-

- ahhhh... Discúlpame Akatsuki-kun, donde quedaron mis modales, mi nombre es Tsubaki Shinra, y soy la vicepresidenta del club estudiantil de la academia Kuoh.

- oh... ya veo, mucho gusto Fuku-Kaicho - haciendo una reverencia.

- no estamos en la escuela Akatsuki-kun, llámame solamente Tsubaki.- sonrojándose un poco.

- no podr... - observo como la joven se deprimía un poco. - esta bien Tsubaki-san, pero tu llámame Nyro.- vio como la joven se sonrojaba mas por el solo hecho de que el menciono su nombre.

- sabes Nyro-kun, me eh percatado que haz estado dando vueltas por aquí, ¿estas buscando algo?.-pregunto la morena.

- pues si estoy buscando esta dirección.-mostrando le su celular con la dirección. - me podrías ayudar ah encontrarla.-

- claro, se donde se encuentra ven, yo te acompaño para que no sigas dando vueltas por hay.- lo dijo con un tono de burla.

-muchas gracias Tsubaki-san.- se dispuso ah seguir a la morena.

* * *

><p>el peliblanco y la morena llegaron a la inmobiliaria y firmo el contrato, luego los dos se marcharon, el peliblanco en compensación por la ayuda que le brindo la morena, se dispuso ah escoltarla al lugar donde ella vivía, en el camino comenzaron a conversar de varios temas referentes a la academia y otras cosas mas, hasta que llegaron a un parque y avistaron una banca y decidieron sentarse, el peliblanco avisto una maquina de bebidas y fue por unas.<p>

-(Kyaaaaa...Nyro-kun, si que es muy lindo, muy atento, todo un caballero,y es muy lindo).- pensó la morena viendo como el peliblanco llegaba con dos bebidas en sus manos.

- aquí tienes Tsubaki-san, espero que te guste.- entregándole una bebida de uva.

- muchas gracias Nyro-kun, nose como lo supiste, pero me gusta mucho el sabor de uva.

- bueno, sabes a mi también me gusta mucho el sabor de uva y ademas en esa maquina solamente había ese sabor.

- ¿sabes algo Nyro-kun?, tu y yo... aquí pareciese como si estuviésemos en una cita.- dijo picaramente Tsubaki.

- eso te parece?... sabes, por mi no hay problema si te lo tomases así, seria un honor el salir con una linda chica como "tu".- bien como el rostro de la morena tomaba un rojo intenso.

- sabes... me la estoy pasando de maravilla aquí contigo, aunque esto no estuvo planeado.-

- si gustas, lo podemos repetir en otra ocasión.-

- lo dices... de... ¿verdad?.- sus ojos brillaban como estrellitas por lo que dijo el peliblanco

-por su puesto es una prom...- la actitud del peliblanco cambio,y abrazo a Tsubaki con mucha fuerza sorprendiendo a la morena y dio un salto hacia atrás sujetándola contra su pecho.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

la morena voltio a ver de donde vino la explosión y quedo sin habla al ver que en la banca donde hace unos segundos estaban sentados, ahora se encontraba un auto en llamas, se escucho una voz a lo lejos la cual la dejo confundida.

-**¿****YONDAIME?... ¡ERES YONDAIME!  
><strong>

**- **¿D,de... quien... es... esa... voz?.- pregunto Tsubaki, aun confundida por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

BOOOM

delante de ellos apareció una criatura grisácea de casi 4 metros de alto, que tenía el cuerpo de un dragón con 4 alas blancas, los brazos de un león, también parece tener las patas traseras de un ave de presa, la cola de un escorpión, y el rostro de un hombre deformado con un cuerno en la cabeza.

-¿Q,...que... demonios... es... eso?.- pregunto Tsubaki con miedo ante tal criatura.

-¡oye, tu!, ¿acaso tu Mamá no te enseño a no interrumpir las conversaciones de las personas?.- dijo el peliblanco señalando a la enorme criatura.

-**¡CONOZCO ESE OLOR!.- **dando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

-¿como?.- comenzando a olerse el mismo.- oh vamos,ya vale con eso del olor, prometo que la próxima vez me duchare antes de que vengas ¿vale?.- se burlo sarcásticamente el peliblanco.

- **¡ES EL HEDOR DE LA TRAICIÓN, ERES LA PESTE DEL MALDITO DEl YONDAIME!.- **gruño la criatura mirando al peliblanco.

- **"YO, BEOWULF", ¡ANIQUILARE AL LINAJE ENTERO DEL YONDAIME!.- **lanzándose contra el peliblanco y la morena con un puñetazo.

el peliblanco cargo a la morena y dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, al ver esto Beowulf lanzo nuevamente otro golpe.

[Reverse]

un espejo de unos 5 metros apareció y detuvo el golpe de Beowulf, una onda se produjo e hizo retroceder unos 5 metros hacia atrás ala criatura.

- whooou... Tsubaki-san eso fue increíble, que fue lo que usaste.- pregunto el peliblanco, sorprendiendo a la morena.

- N,Nyro-kun hay algo que tengo que decirte.- la morena comenzaba a llorar.- Y,yo...yo...soy... un...dem...- la morena se sorprendió cuando el peliblanco le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

- ¡lo se!, se lo que eres y no me importa, ¡tu eres tu! y eso es lo mas importante.- el peliblanco le dio una gran sonrisa a la morena que se sorprendió por lo que el dijo.

- ¿Ny...,Nyro-kun... desde... cuando... lo...sabes?.- pregunto la morena aun llorando,-

- desde que me encontraste, en el centro comercial.- dándole nuevamente palmaditas en la cabeza.- ¿puedes hacerme un favor Tsubaki-san?.-pregunto limpiándole las lagrimas de sus ojos.

- ¿D,de..que se trata?.- pregunto la morena sonrojada.

- ¿podrías levantar una barrera en todo este parque?, mientras yo me ocupo de esa "cosa", que esta por halla.- señalando a Beowulf que comenzaba a reincorporarse.

-...- la morena se quedo sin habla, al escuchar tal petición.

- Te lo encargo Tsubaki-san.- separándose de la morena, dirijiendose hacia Beowulf que ya estaba de pie.

-[Gilgamesh].- murmuro el peliblanco

Tsubaki creo la barrera, y se sorprendió mas cuando vio que los brazos,piernas, y la parte inferior del rostro del peliblanco comenzaban a brillar, así como en su espalda un brillo en forma de mariposa también se hizo presente, cuando el brillo desapareció, Tsubaki aprecio que ahora el peliblanco llevaba unos guantes y botas de metal, así como una pequeña mariposa de metal en su espalda y una mascarilla que le cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, todos de color plateado con unas lineas que cambiaban de rojo a morado sucesivamente.

- ¡oye, tu! , esto de que un hijo tenga que pagar por las acciones de su padre, me suena...- dirijiendose a beowulf tomando una pose de pelea.- te doy dos opciones, o te quedas y la palmas,o arrastras tu culo gordo y escamoso, y te vas por donde viniste, Tu decides.- mirando fijamente a Beowulf.

-**UN HUMANO, CREYÉNDOSE SUPERIOR AUN LEGENDARIO DEMONIO...¡RIDÍCULO!, EL BASTADO HIJO DEL YONDAIME, ¡VENGARE A TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS CAÍDOS BAJO TU NOMBRE!.- **gruño beowulf.

- ¿de que demonios estas hablando?, ni si quiera sabes mi nombre y te pones chulito.-

-**GRRRRRRRRRR**.- gruño Beowulf lanzándose contra el peliblanco propinándole un potente golpe.

Beowulf se enfureció mas, al ver que su golpe fue parado con una sola mano, el peliblanco no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se deslizo por debajo de la criatura, propinándole una potente patada en la escamosa espalda de Beowulf,mandándolo a volar unos diez metros hacia atrás,la criatura se levanto extendiendo sus cuatro alas blancas lanzándose a una gran velocidad, sorprendiendo al peliblanco con la guardia baja, lanzo un potente golpe formando una explosión de luz al contacto con el peliblanco.

- E,eso... es... Poder Sagrado, ¿como puede usarlo?.- Tsubaki quedo en shock al ver el ataque sacro de Beowulf.

el peliblanco apareció al lado de Tsubaki.- hahahahahaha... eso estuvo cerca.-dijo cruzado de brazos, se puso a pensar unos segundos.

-*quieres que te ayude*.- pregunto la arma sacra.

-(oh, Asca-chan, parece que tu también te diste cuenta que su cuerpo es el de un dragón).-

-[Ejemm... Cariño, yo lo supe desde un principio]

-*si lo sabias... ¿por que no se lo dijiste?*

-[eso es fácil, ah cariño no le gusta que nos interpongamos cuando pelea, amenos que sea necesario].- enfatizo la Kyubii.

-(bueno, vamos a terminar esto rápidamente, lo mas probable es que los demonios que cuidan estos territorios no tardaran en llegar, así que Asca-chan vas a tener que ayudarme).

-*ok, vamos a partirlo en dos de una vez por todas*

- (esa es la actitud Asca-chan).

-¿N,Nyro-kun...te encuentras bien?.- pregunto la morena muy preocupada.

- ara?.- busco de donde venia la voz,.-¿Tsubaki-san?.-observo que la morena lo miraba con una cara de preocupación.

- ¿T,te encuentras... bien?.- pregunto temblorosa.

- estoy completamente bien, no tienes que preocuparte, esto terminara en un instante.- parándose delante de Tsubaki dando unos pasos hacia delante.

-[Ascalon].- murmuro el peliblanco.

una pequeña esfera de color carmesí se materializo en la espalda del peliblanco, la cual tomo la forma de una espada europea con un detalle de púrpura rojiza y una empuñadura de oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes de la empuñadura y expulsaba una increíble aura sagrada.

- U,una... es...pa...da...sagra...da...- la morena no podía ni hablar, por lo que había presenciado.

Beowulf al ver la espada extendió nuevamente sus 4 alas blancas, aleteo lanzando sus plumas como proyectiles a una velocidad increíble, el peliblanco solo tomo su espada sagrada y contrarresto todos los proyectiles lanzados hacia el, Beowulf estaba realmente furioso tomo una postura de ataque en cuatro patas y se dispuso a atacar al peliblanco.

- ¿sabes algo?, en esa postura, si que pareces un perro, pero uno muy feo.- se burlo el peliblanco.

- **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**.- gruño beowulf ya encima del peliblanco.-**GOUGHHHHHH**.-vomito sangre la criatura, alejándose del peliblanco, observando que ahora tenia una gran herida que iba desde su abdomen hasta la altura de su hombro derecho.- **¿COMO PUDISTE, HACERME ESTO "MALDITA PESTE"?.-**grito Beowulf Furioso.

- es fácil, esto fue gracias a mi querida compañera.- señalado a su preciada espada.

- **ESE PEDAZO DE CHATARRA, ¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?.**- beowulf se percato que tras su comentario la espada expulso mucho mas aura.

- oh? no debiste haber dicho eso, sabes, [Ascalon] es un poco sensible.

-N,Nyro-kun, esa es [Ascalon]?, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas, creadas por el Dios de la biblia.

-sip, tu lo has dicho, solo te falto decir que es una Dragon Slayer, una asesina de dragones.- apuntando a Beowulf con la espada.

- **¡TU! , SER ODIOSO POR CUYAS VENAS CORRE LA SANGRE DEL YONDAIME...HE PERDIDO ESTA BATALLA PERO ¡RECUERDO BIEN TU OLOR!, ¡TE BUSCARE POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD SI ES NECESARIO, HASTA QUE HAYA CONSEGUIDO LIBRAR A ESTE MUNDO DE TU DESPRECIABLE HEDOR!.- **grito Beowulf con furia.

-ara?, ¡ya vale con eso del olor!, me estas haciendo quedar mal frente a ella.- señalando a Tsubaki.

- por mi no te preocupes, !deberías prestar mas atención a tu oponente¡- señalando a un Beowulf escapando.

- Ni lo sueñes.- apareciendo frente a Beowulf cortándolo por la mitad como si de mantequilla se tratase con su Dragon Slayer.

Tsubaki observo como el peliblanco llego en menos de un segundo a la posición de Beowulf y como lo cortaba por la mitad, la criatura murió y su cuerpo inerte expulso una esfera de luz de color plateado , que flotaba frente al peliblanco.

- ...- miro fijamente la esfera de luz.

-[cariño, tómala, puede que te den una nueva arma, como paso con la anterior demonio].- incentivando a que su compañero la tomase.

- ...- el peliblanco agarro la esfera de luz.

Tsubaki vio como el peliblanco era engullido por la luz plateada, preocupada comenzó a ir hacia el peliblanco, sin percatarse que la barrera que había creado en el parque desapareció, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar donde el peliblanco, la luz plateada se disipo, Tsubaki observo que el peliblanco ya no llevaba guantes, en su lugar llevaba unos guanteletes, y en su espalda ya no hay una sola mariposa de metal, si no que ahora habían dos con un diseño diferente que terminaban en punta y ahora todas esas partes tenían un diseño como de llamas que cambiaban sucesivamente entre rojo, plateado y violeta.

-¿Nyro-kun que fue lo que te sucedio? .- pregunto Tsubaki atónita por la nueva forma de su armadura.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.- el peliblanco dio un paso cuando de su espalda brotaron cuatro alas blancas.

-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?.- Tsubaki cayo hacia el suelo, por la impresión de ver las alas del peliblanco.

-¿que sucede Tsubaki-san?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te has hecho daño?.- pregunto preocupado revisando ala morena.

-A..las...T,tus...Alas, desde cuando tienes alas?.- señalando las nuevas alas del peliblanco.

-Ara?- el peliblanco observo que ahora el tenia cuatro alas blancas que brotaban de su espalda.- wouuu... I, increíble.- el peliblanco tenia un brillo en sus ojos.

de pronto el peliblanco sintió 6 presencias que estaban por aparecer,en el parque y miro a Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki-san sera mejor que nos marchemos, eh sentido 6 presencias que están por llegar en un circulo mágico.

- ...?, puedes sentirlos antes de que lleguen?.- pregunto atónita la morena.- ¿quien eres realmente Nyro-kun?.- miro al peliblanco con una mirada seria.

- hmmm? responderé a todas las preguntas que me hagas si me acompañas.- extendiéndole una de sus manos que llevaba el Guantelete.

- esta bien, pero me vas a tener que contar todo.- sujetando su mano, se sorprendió cuando el peliblanco la cargo al estilo de princesa.

bueno, nos vamos.- extendiendo sus nuevas alas y comenzando a volar, sin antes abrir una pequeña brecha dimensional y sacar 2 pequeños frasquitos y arrojarlos donde hace unos momentos estaban.

- N,Nyro-kun que fue lo que lanzaste?.- pregunto curiosa la morena, completamente sonrojada por como la cargaban.

- Es agua bendita, la uso para eliminar los rastros de aura que queden de nosotros.- emprendiendo el vuelo y saliendo de la zona.

* * *

><p>un par de minutos mas tarde<p>

una pelirroja y una morena con cola de caballo, junto aun chico rubio y una pequeña loli de cabellos blancos aparecían en un circulo mágico, en otro circulo mágico apareció una joven, aparentemente de la misma edad que de la pelirroja, de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh y a su lado apareció joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Lleva el uniforme de chico de la Kuoh Academia, aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas cerradas.

- Rias, también sentiste esa fuerte presencia demoníaca.- pregunto la morena de cabello corto.

-Asi es Sona, vinimos a ver que es lo que estaba pasando en nuestro territorio.-respondió Rias.

- Saji, ya llamaste a Tsubaki?.- pregunto Sona al rubio que llego con ella.

- lo siento Kaicho, Fuku-Kaicho, tiene su celular apagado.- marcando en su celular nuevamente.

- Buchou,... venga a ver esto.- exclamo el rubio que vino con Rias.

- que sucede Kib...- todos voltearon a ver por que Rias no termino de hablar, todos quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron, un enorme demonio de no mas de 4 metros de alto estaba cortado por la mitad en un charco de sangre, con casi medio parque destruido.

- ¿quien fue el que hizo esto?.- preguntaron todos al unisono.

* * *

><p>bueno muchachos(as) aquí el segundo capitulo del <strong>Tercer Dragón Celestial, <strong>tan solo espero alguno que otro **Review** para saber si les gusta la historia o no.

eso es todo gracias y hasta la próxima...


	3. Capitulo - Verdades y Mentiras

**High School DxD no me pertenece así como uno u otros personajes todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(esto si que estará de hostias) - pensamientos.

**"**eso es lo que tu crees, jajajaja**"** - retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

[yo siempre estaré con el] - seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA, NO ME HAGAS REÍR - **seres malignos.

[yo lo apoyare, siempre] - Excalibur.

*****ten lo por seguro***** - Ascalon.

* * *

><p>bueno atención muchachos(as), este fic contiene uno que otros personajes de otras series y juegos.<p>

ah se me olvidaba issei no es el protagonista.

espero sus criticas así sean buenas y malas.

* * *

><p><strong>-High School DxD-<strong>

* * *

><p>Centro Comercial de Kuoh Parque aledaño<p>

- ¿quien fue el que hizo esto?.- preguntaron todos al unisono.

- ¡koneko!, ¡rastrea al responsable!.-

- No puedo Buchou!, no siento ningún rastro de aura!.-

- Rias!, ven!.-

-¿que sucede, Sona?.-

- mira! por ti misma!.- señalando dos pequeños charcos.

- ¡agua bendita!.- exclamo la pelirroja.

- hmm... ya veo...-

- que sucede Sona?.-

-al parecer uso el agua bendita, para diluir los residuos de aura que habían aquí.-

-¡es, por eso! ¡que Koneko no puede sentir nada!.-

un circulo mágico apareció en el centro de todos los presentes, del cual se observaba aun hombre de aspecto bien parecido, tiene el cabello largo color Rojo sangre, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas, a su lado una hermosa mujer que tiene el cabello color plata y ojos celestes, vestida de sirvienta.

- ¡onii-sama!.- exclamo la pelirroja.-¿que haces acá?.-

- llegue lo mas rápido que pude, ¿donde se encuentra ese demonio?.- serio

- no te preocupes onii-sama, ya esta "eliminado".-

- ¡Rias, deja de bromear!.- levanto la voz molesto el pelirrojo.- ¿ahora dime por donde se fue?.-

- No estoy bromeando onii-sama, ¿si no me crees?, por que mejor no te das la vuelta y lo miras por ti mismo... jummm.- ladeando su cabeza con disgusto.

- ¡déjate de bromas!, ¡acaso no entiendes!, lo grave de la situac...- no termino su frase ya que la sirvienta le giro la cabeza para que mirase hacia atrás.

el pelirrojo se quedo mudo ante tal escenario, un demonio legendario de casi cuatro metros de alto estaba cortado a la mitad sobre un gran charco de sangre, con medio parque destruido detrás del cuerpo inerte.

- ¿por que pones esa cara onii-sama?, solo era un demonio renegado.-

- ¡se equivoca señorita Rias!, Sirzechs-sama no vendría por un simple demonio renegado.-dijo la sirvienta.

-¡Rias! ¿quien fue el responsable de esto?.- expulsando su aura.

-no lo sabemos onii-sama..., cuando llegamos, ya estaba asi...-

- muy bien, Rias quiero que mañana vuelvas al Inframundo, al igual que tu Sona, eso es todo, ahora retírense.-

- pero onii-sama... ¿todo por un simple demonio renegado?.-

- este no era "un simple demonio renegado" señorita Rias.- intervino nuevamente la sirvienta.

- ¿Entonces que es?.- todos los jóvenes.

- este demonio esta clasificado como un rango legendario, ese demonio es el original "Beowulf".- enfatizo el pelirrojo muy serio.

-¿queeeeee?.- exclamaron todos los jóvenes presentes.

- Rias quiero que tengas mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, al igual que tu también Sona.-

-¿por que onii-sama?.-

- eso es fácil, no sabemos, si el que elimino a "Beowulf" es amigo o enemigo así que "tengan mucho cuidado", como respectivas herederas de sus casas que son.-

- haiii,.- exclamaron Rias y Sona al unisono, mientras se iban en un circulo mágico con sus respectivos siervos.

-Sirzechs-sama, ¿tiene alguna idea de quien pudo haber sido el responsable?.- pregunto la sirvienta.

-no, pero hace tiempo escuche un rumor sobre un [Seiken] que apareció hace 8 años, que elimino el solo a mas de 100 demonios renegados en Rumanía.-

-¿100 demonios el solo?.- pregunto la sirvienta.

-si, a ese [Seiken] lo bautizaron como"**Kuro no kenshi"**.-

-¿Espadachín Negro?, ¿cree que haya sido el?.-

- No lose, un [Seiken] de ese calibre puede ...que sea solo un rumor.-

* * *

><p>A las Afueras De la Ciudad de Kuoh<p>

el peliblanco que aun cargaba a la morena aterrizo cerca de una colina, desde la cual se podría apreciar toda la ciudad de Kuoh.

- ¿Porque me trajiste aquí, Nyro-kun?.- pregunto Tsubaki aun sonrojada por el pequeño paseo en brazos que tuvo.

-Solo te quería presentar a alguien, muy especial para mi.-

-¿No me digas que vive por estos lares?.- curiosa

- bueno... no exactamente.-

el peliblanco y la morena subieron un poco mas la colina, Tsubaki observo que no había nadie cerca aparte de ellos dos, pero se percato que había una pequeña tumba mas adelante, la morena se acerco a la tumba y leyó las inscripciones en ella.

- Priscilla... Akatsuki...- la morena se sorprendió por el nombre y volteo a ver al peliblanco que se acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a la tumba.

- hola, mamá... sabes... te quiero presentar a una amiga...- colocando una rosa sobre la tumba, la morena al escuchar lo que dijo el peliblanco se inclino y presento sus respetos.

-¡mucho gusto mamá de Nyro-kun!, yo me llamo Tsubaki, Shinra y estudio en la misma academia que su hijo.-seria.

-jajajaja , Tsubaki-san.-

-...-

-¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡no me vuelvo a reír!.-

-¡eso, E-S-P-E-R-O!.- haciendo un puchero.

-¡ten lo por seguro!.-

- ahora explícame... ¿como supiste lo que era?, ¿por que te buscaba esa "cosa"?, ¿que eran esos guantes y botas que tenias?, ¿como es que tienes una de las cuatro espadas sagradas?, ¿por que te salieron esas alas?.- acercando su rostro al del peliblanco.

-Tsubaki-san, no crees ¿que estas demasiado cerca?.-

-...-

-...-

-Y,yo...lo...lo...siento...-retrocedió rápidamente, cubriendo su rostro.

-¿te encuentras bien?.-

-¡no me cambies de tema!,dime la verdad ¡¿eres un exorcista?!.-

-vale, responderé todo lo que me preguntes, pero tendrás que prometerme algo primero.-

-¿que quieres que te prometa?.-

- primeo que nada, todo lo que te responda hoy, no deberás contárselo ah nadie, por ninguna circunstancia posible.-serio.

-¿pero porque?

- si no puedes prometerlo, me tendré que marchar de esta ciudad para siempre y no me volverás a ver nunca mas...-nuevamente serio.

-...-

-¿podrás hacerlo?, Tsubaki-san.-

- ¡esta bien!, te lo prometo Nyro-kun.-

- ¡muy bien Tsubaki-san!, pregunta lo que quieras.-

-primero quiero que me respondas ¿como supiste lo que era?.-

-tengo habilidades de Senjutsu, y puedo distinguir las auras, ya sean de ángeles, ,demonio,caídos y etc.-

-¿por que nos ataco esa cosa?.-

- no tengo ni la mas mínima idea.-

-¿que eran esos guantes y botas que mostraste? ,¿son tu sacred gear?.-

- no, no son una sacred gear, es un arma demoníaca que gane venciendo a otro demonio.-

- ¿como es que tienes a [Ascalon]?.-

- cuando tenia unos seis años, la encontré sellada dentro de una cueva y me pidió que la liberara .-

-¿como es eso que te pidió que la liberaras?, por lo que yo se ¡las espadas no hablan!.-

-tienes razón las espadas no hablan, pero [Ascalon], no es una espada cualquiera, ella tiene un alma propia y es mi fiel compañera.-

- ohhh...ya veo...-asombrada.- ¿por que te salieron esas alas blancas?, ¿eres un ángel?.-curiosa.-

-no, no soy un ángel...hmmm...viste esa esfera de luz?, al tomarla, se convirtió en un arma sacro-demoníaca, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, tendría que estudiarla para decirte todo respecto a ella.

-ohhhh... eso es increíble...nunca pensé que los demonios expulsaran armas.-curiosa

-yo tampoco lo sabia, es la segunda vez que me pasa esto.-suspirando.

-hmmm... quizás esto suene maleducado de mi parte... ¿me podrías contar sobre tu mamá?.-curiosa.

-bueno a ver por donde empiezo...hmmm... ella no era mi madre biológica, ella me encontró al borde de la muerte hace 12 años, y me salvo...me enseño muchas cosas interesantes...como leer y escribir...defensa personal...sobre todos los seres sobrenaturales que ella conocía... y durante el tiempo que estuve con ella, para mi era como si fuese mi propia madre...-

-ya veo era una muy buena persona, y ¿como fue que murió?.- la morena vio que el peliblanco bajo la mirada, Tsubaki había cometido un error, se decía así misma que no debió de haber preguntado eso.

- "yo la mate".- sonrió el peliblanco.

-ah... ¿a que te refieres con eso de que la mataste?.- asustada.

-es así como escuchaste, "yo la mate", si gustas te lo puedo mostrar.-sonriendo.

-¿estas loco?.-alejándose lentamente.

-hahahahaha, no te pongas a si, Tsubaki-san, no pienso hacerte nada malo, solo te voy a mostrar lo que realmente paso.- sonriendo.

-¿C,como... dices...?,¿como...harás... eso?.-

- eso es muy fácil, siéntate, cruza tus piernas y luego mira directamente a mis ojos y te lo mostrare...-la morena hizo lo que el peliblanco ordeno.

**[Mangekyō Sharingan].- **murmuro el peliblanco.

la morena se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del peliblanco cambiaron dastricamente, su pupila cambio y tomo la forma de una estrella de seis puntas de color rojo dentro de ella había otra estrella mucho mas pequeña del mismo color, su iris y el centro de su pupila al igual que los bordes de las estrellas de seis puntas eran completamente de color negro.

-¡¿N,Nyro-kun ,que le sucedió a tus ojos?!.- sorprendida y aturdida.

- no te preocupes por eso Tsubaki-san dentro de un momento lo sabrás...-

-...-

**[Tsukuyomi].-**murmuro el peliblanco.-

la morena se encontraba dentro de una vieja cabaña, se preguntaba que es lo que hacia en ese lugar, hasta hace solo unos segundos se encontraba junto a Nyro-kun cerca de la tumba de la madre de el, y ahora no sabia como es que llego a parar en este lugar , de la nada escucho un ruido y se dispuso a ver de donde provenía dicho ruido, la morena se percato que dentro de la cabaña había un niño de cabellos blancos llorando junto a una cama, en la cual se encontraba postrada una linda joven de no mas de 20 años, de cabellos dorados, que sujetaba un cuchillo entre sus manos,Tsubaki se acerco hacia el pequeño intentando tocar pero se sorprendió que al intentar tocar al pequeño su mano simplemente paso atreves del niño, no tenia idea de que demonios estaba ocurriendo, luego escucho, lo que la joven le decía al pequeño, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando escucho el nombre del pequeño.

-Nyro mi pequeño "yo moriré de todas maneras, me gustaría que tu fueras el que me quitaras este pesar y se muy bien que ese nuevo poder que despertara dentro de ti te sera de mucha ayuda en el futuro, cuídate mucho mi querido Nyro".-

la morena quedo en estado de shock al saber que ese era Nyro-kun de pequeño, se pregunto nuevamente que fue lo que había sucedió, ¿acaso viaje en el tiempo?, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, luego se percato que el pequeño Nyro-kun, comenzó ah acerca el cuchillo cerca del corazón de la joven rubia, Tsubaki intento detenerlo pero nuevamente sus manos pasaron atreves del pequeño, el cuchillo perforo el corazón de la joven rubia, pero no se escucho ningún grito, al contrario, la joven rubia tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro la cual no reflejaba dolor alguno,y menciono sus ultimas palabras las cual cayeron en los oídos de la morena.

- "Cuídate mucho, mi querido hijo... me hubiera gustado mucho llevarte a una escuela y que tuvieras muchos amigos".-

- No te preocupes...Prisc...Ma...má...Mamá... te prometo... que iré a una escuela... y... tendré muchos amigos...y... estarás muy... orgullosa de mi.-secándose las lagrimas.

la morena comenzaba a llorar por la escena ante sus ojos, de pronto todo comenzó a desvanecerse, ahora se encontraba frente al peliblanco que tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos cerrados.

-¿que fue eso Nyro-kun?.-

- te dije, que te iba a mostrar lo que paso realmente.-

-¿eso fue tan real ...que fue lo que usaste?.-curiosa

- lo que acabo de usar en ti fue **[Tsukuyomi]**, un "Genjutsu" de nivel avanzado que solo yo puedo usar.-

-¿"Genjutsu"?, por lo que se, solo los "youkais" pueden usarlo, ¿como es que puedes usarlo?.

-ya viste mis ojos ¿cierto?.-

-"si", "tus ojos cambiaron completamente".-

-eso se debe a que uno de mis padres era un "Uchiha".-

-¿Uchiha?... ¿te refieres a ese clan que se extinguió hace 17 años?.-

-si, se podría decir que yo soy el ultimo miembro de ese clan y el ultimo sucesor del "Kekkei Genkai"y "Kekkei Tōta" de los "Uchihas".-

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con lo que hiciste?.-

-sabes... eres muy impaciente Tsubaki-san.-

-lo...siento.- apenada.

-muy bien, el "Kekkei Genkai"y "Kekkei Tōta" me proporciona una técnica ocular llamada "Sharingan"esta me da la capacidad de ver el chakra, copiar taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu, junto con un número amplio de otras habilidades en Dōjutsu. pero yo desperté el **[Mangekyō Sharingan]**, una nueva versión mas poderosa del Sharingan que se obtiene al experimentar el sentimiento de culpa ocasionado por la muerte de un ser querido. A pesar de su poder, su uso frecuente ocasiona la pérdida de la visión .-

-E,espera ¿que acabas de decir?, ¡perder la vista!, ¡seras Baka!, ¡Nyro-kun!, ¡Baka!,¡Baka!,¡Baka!.-

-no te preocupes Tsubaki-san, no lo uso muy seguido, así que cálmate.-abrazando a la morena.

-esta bien, pero ¡no lo vuelvas a usar!.-correspondiendo el abrazo

-Tsubaki-san creo, que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa, ¿no lo crees?.-

-eh?...-separándose del peliblanco.

- ¿sucede algo Tsubaki-san?.-

- ¡M,me olvide completamente de Sona-sama!.-preocupada.-¡Sona-sama debe de estar muy molesta por desaparecer sin decirle nada!.-levantándose.

- ¡sera mejor que nos marchemos!.-levantándose del suelo.- ¡vamos, yo te acompaño a tu casa!, ¡después de todo tu me ayudaste con lo de la inmobiliaria!

- ¡no te preocupes Nyro-kun, puedo irme sola!.-

- ¡no!, ¡insisto!, ¡no podría dejar a una linda chica caminar sola a estas horas de la noche!.-decidido.

-¡me alagas mucho Nyro-kun!- completamente sonrojada.-¡esta bien!, pero, ¡quiero que me cargues de nuevo! si no es mucha molestia.-ansiosa.-

- ¡esta bien Tsubaki-san!.-

[Ex Gilgamesh].-murmuro el peliblanco.

de la espalda del peliblanco esta vez solo aparecieron dos pequeñas mariposas de acero plateado las cuales terminaban en punta y eran del tamaño de un puño,estos tenían pequeños grabados de llamas que cambiaban de color entre rojo,plateado y morado sucesivamente, de las cuales brotaron cuatros alas blancas.

-¡ya le estoy agarrando el truco!.-

-¡wooouu!... nos conocemos hace poco y ya me has sorprendido mas de una vez.-emocionada

-bueno Tsubaki-san ¿nos vamos?.-

-si, vamos Nyro-kun.-

el peliblanco emprendió vuelo cargando a una morena completamente sonrojada, ambos se perdieron bajo el manto oscuro de la noche.

* * *

><p>Residencia Shitori (Sitri)<p>

Ciertas Herederas se encontraban sentadas en un gran sofá, solo la pelirroja tenia sus siervos completos, mientras que la morena solo disponía de uno, ya que su Reina había desaparecido sin decir nada y el resto se encontraban de campamento en el Inframundo.

- ¿Como fue que llego a aparecer ese demonio?.-

- Onii-sama, tenia una cara de preocupación,¿si tan solo uviéramos llegado un poco antes?.-

- Rias, ¿Viste como quedo ese demonio?, ¿verdad?.-

-¡por supuesto Sona!, no solo yo, ¡todos lo que estamos reunidos ahora lo vimos!.

- si es como dijo tu Onii-sama,... que ese demonio estaba en el rango legendario, no uvieramos tenido ni una sola oportunidad contra el.-seria.-ahora lo que me preocupa es ¿quien fue el que lo elimino?

- Todo esto es muy extraño.-seria.

- y ahora Tsubaki que no aparece, ni contesta su movil.-

- Sona, ¿es muy raro que Tsubaki no haya llegado aun?.-

- ella siempre me informa cuando sale o se retrasa ¿que le habrá sucedido?.-

- Kaichou no se preocupe seguro que Fuku-kaichou ya esta en camino.-

- Tienes razón Saji, ya deberá de llegar y cuando lo haga me tendrá que dar muy detallada explicación.-

- Sera mejor que nos marchemos ya es muy tarde, Sona ¡mañana nos vemos!.- dirijiendose hacia la puerta con sus siervos.

- Rias ¿porque, no te vas en un circulo mágico?.-curiosa.

- voy a patrullar la zona un rato, con mis lindos siervos.-

- si es así, te acompaño hasta la puerta.-

* * *

><p>Fuera de la Residencia Shitori (Sitri)<p>

las dos herederas en enfrente de la residencia se despedían.

- ¡Rias!, ¡espera!, ¡puedes llevarte a Saji!.-

- ¡Kaichou!, no soy un niño pequeño para que me acompañen a casa.- disgustado

-¡por mi no hay ningún problema Sona!, Bien Saji-kun, ¡vamonos!.-

cuando se disponían a partir la pequeña loli de cabellos blancos señalo algo a la lejanía y todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, la reina Sitri, venia junto con un joven de pelo blanco.

- etto...¿Tsubaki-san creo que nos esperaban?.-mirando a todo el grupo.

- ¿Nyro-kun creo que lo mejor sera que te marches?.-

-Naaaa, tu solo sígueme el juego ¡vale!.-

- ¡oh!,¡Tsubaki!, ¡hasta que por fin llegas!, ¡me tenias muy preocupada!.-

- ¡lo siento mucho Kaichou!.-cabizbaja.

- ¡ara ara!, parece que Fuku-Kaichou se la ah pasado muy bien ufufu.- la Reina Gremory señalo al peliblanco.

-(¡Setsuna!, parece que tenemos a una copiona aquí).-

-[...]

- (¿Setsuna?).-

-[zzzzzz...zzzzz..zzz..zz...zzz]

-(...).-

- ¿creo que te eh visto en la academia?...- ¿Tu eres uno de los estudiantes nuevos, si no me equivoco?.-

- Sona, ¿como es posible que te puedas olvidar su nombre?, si hasta tienes un llavero de su club de fans.-

-¿Club de Fans?, ¿desde cuando tengo uno?.-curioso y sorprendido.

- ¡Rias... como se te ocurre...decir eso!.-totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿acaso no es cierto?.-

- Ejemmmm...- intervino el peliblanco.

- oh, ¿donde están mis modales?, mi nombre es Rias Gremory.-

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ak...- fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

- No hay necesidad, ya sabemos tu nombre, ¿no es así Sona?.-

(esta demonio me esta comenzando a caer mal).-pensó el peliblanco.

- creo que sera mejor que me retire, ya es muy tarde.- fingiendo cansancio.- hasta luego Tsubaki-san,Kaichou,... Gremory-san,y a los demás también.-marchándose.

- ¿por que no me llamo por mi nombre?.- la pelirroja hizo un puchero

- ¡espera un momento! ¡Akatsuki-kun!.-

- ¿sucede algo kaichou?.- pregunto el peliblanco.

- según tu ficha de inscripción, tu, ¿estas viviendo al otro lado de la ciudad?.-

- pues eso sera hasta hoy, no es así Tsubaki-san.- despidiéndose y marchándose.

- ¿a que se refiere Tsubaki?.- preguntaron todos los presentes.

-¡por cierto Tsubaki!, ¡espero que te halla gustado tu cita con Akatsuki-kun!.-

- ¡Kaichou... no... fue... una... cita!.-exclamo la reina sitri.-pero me prometió una.-lo ultimo en un leve murmuro.

- escucha Tsubaki, mañana tenemos que regresar al inframundo.

- ¿por que Kaichou?.-

- al parecer alguien asesino a un demonio legendario cerca del centro comercial,y Sirzechs-sama no ordeno regresar.-

- ...-

- ahora Tsubaki ¿quiero me cuentes que fue lo que estuviste haciendo?.-

- ¡yo tambien quiero saber!, ¡como futuro miembro del clan Gremory tengo el derecho de saberlo!.- exclamo la pelirroja.

- Rias ¿piensas unirlo a tu nobleza?.-

- ¡por supuesto que si!, ¡Akatsuki tiene potencial!,y ¡sobre todo es lindo!.-

- (si supieras que el fue el que asesino a ese demonio).- pensó la reina sitri

- bueno Tsubaki ¡cuéntanoslo todo¡.-exclamo la pelirroja.

la reina-sitri les contó todo lo sucedido, de que ella acompaño a Nyro Akatsuki a firmar unos papeles y que había comprado una residencia cerca de la academia, pero no menciono que se había visto en vuelta en el asesinato de ese demonio legendario, eso se lo guardo para si misma.

* * *

><p>Centro Comercial de Kuoh parque aledaño<p>

el peliblanco se encontraba en el mismo parque donde "Beowulf" lo había atacado la noche anterior ¿por que se encontraba en ese lugar? ,eso es fácil, hoy el tenia su cita con Yuuma Amano, sin embargo era una mañana muy pesada ya que postergo su mudanza por la dichosa cita.

- (parece ser que restauraron el parque en una sola noche,es como si no u viera pasado nada aquí).-

- [ufufu, cariño los demonios si que son sorprendentes no crees].-

- (hahahaha, Oh vamos Setsuna estas alabando a los demonios).

- [cariño la caído se esta acercando].-seria

- (muy bien veamos que es lo que tiene planeado).

Yuuma llego al encuentro del peliblanco y se dispusieron a caminar por las grandes tiendas que se encontraba en los alrededores, para disfrutar de su cita. Para el almuerzo, comieron en un restaurante familiar, donde Yuuma estaba comiendo un parfait de chocolate luego siguieron recorriendo las tiendas.

Luego de terminar nuestro paseo ,estábamos en otro parque, que estaba lejos de la ciudad. El cielo estaba oscuro, y salvo nosotros el lugar estaba vacío, al parecer Yuuma estaba por hacer su movimiento se alejo un poco de mi , de pie ante la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque.

- Fue divertido hoy.- dijo mientras sonreía.

- tienes razón, yo también me divertí hoy.-

- Oye, Nyro-kun.-

-¿Qué pasa, Yuuma-san?.-

-Hay algo que quiero hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita.-

-¿Um, qué es lo que quieres?.-

-¿Quieres morir?.-

-... Ummm. ¿Eh?.-

-...-

-Ummm? Etto... ¿Eh? Lo siento, ¿puede repetirlo de nuevo? Creo que hay algo mal con mis oídos.-

- ¿Quieres morir?.-Lo dijo otra vez, mientras se reía.

- ¡Que buena broma Yuuma-san!.-

de un momento a otro Alas de color negro salieron de su espalda. Sus alas negras estaban haciendo mucho ruido y tocaron el suelo después de un momento, pensándolo mejor sus alas negras hacen juego con la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos cambiaron de niña inocente a unos fríos y de odio.

-Fue muy divertido, el corto tiempo que pasé contigo. Era como jugar a la pareja con un niño pequeño.- su voz tenia un tono muy frío,su tono era como la de un adulto, su boca se estaba formando una fría sonrisa.

BUZZZZZ

hubo un fuerte zumbido y de pronto en su mano se formo una especie de lanza de luz y luego se escucho un fuerte ruido.

SLASH

un fuerte dolor se concentro en el estomago del peliblanco, la lanza que hasta hace unos segundos tenia Yuuma en sus manos ahora se encontraba atravesando el estomago del peliblanco, la lanza despareció dejando un enorme agujero en su estomago y del cual mucha sangre broto, haciéndolo caer al suelo, Yuuma se comenzó ah acercar al peliblanco.

- Lo siento. Tú eras una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti lo más pronto posible, Si deseas guardarle rencor a alguien, entonces odia al Dios que puso esa Sacred Gear dentro de ti.-

-... Sacred ... ¿qué?.-

Yuuma tomo del cabello del peliblanco y lo miro con ojos llenos de odio.

- y pensar que eras lindo, es un verdadera lastima ¿no crees?.-

-...por que...Yuuma-san... quien te ordeno...hacerme...esto...-el peliblanco comenzaba a perder la consciencia.

- hmmm?, por que no decírtelo, después de todo no vivirás para contárselo a nadie.-

- Yuuma...san...-

- fue **Kokabiel-sama**, el fue el que me ordeno matarte.-dijo la caído mientras soltaba el agarre del cabello del peliblanco.

la caído retrocedió unos pasos y extendió sus Alas negras, dio una mirada atrás para ver al peliblanco en un gran charco de sangre y se dio a si misma una sonrisa de satisfacción y emprendió el vuelo alejándose de la zona.

- hmmmm? ya veo, con que Kokabiel.- se escucho una voz entre las ramas de un árbol

un joven de cabello blanco y ojos de color rojo en los cuales tenia 3 pequeñas aspas de color negro, las cuales ahora desaparecían y el color de sus ojos tomaban ahora un color celeste claro, el observo todo lo sucedido, y dispuso a marcharse del lugar, mientras que la escena detrás de él comenzaba a disolverse como si una pequeña brisa borrase todo.

- [cariño, ese kokabiel del que hablaba la caído, es uno de los lideres de Grigori].-explico la Kyubii.

- (sip eso parece, bueno sera mejor que vayamos a casa, ¿no lo crees así Setsuna?).-

- [ufufu, claro cariño,... por cierto cariño ,tu nivel de Genjutsu, si que sigue mejorando en su nivel normal].-

- (Gracias por el cumplido Setsuna).-

- [ufufu, cariño al parecer esa pelirroja de ayer esta por llegar].-

- (seguramente sintió a la caído, bueno no importa marchémonos).- el peliblanco se marcho.

a los pocos minutos que el peliblanco se marcho, un circulo mágico con la firma del clan Gremory se hizo presente, del cual una exuberante mujer de cabello carmesí apareció.

- eh? ¡pero aquí no hay nadie!, estoy segura que una caído estaba con Akatsuki en este sitio, oh... Akeno ¿se confundió de lugar?.-

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el peliblanco se encontraba profundamente dormido, era casi mediodía, al igual que el peliblanco, la Kyubii también estaba profundamente dormida en el interior del peliblanco, pero eso fue hasta que cierta espada sacra se pronuncio.<p>

-*¡OIGAN, DESPIERTEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!*.-

-¡¿...?!-

-[¡¿...?!]-

-*¡COMO PUEDEN DORMIR HASTA TAN TARDE USTEDES DOS, PAR DE FLOJOS!*-

- Mhmmmmmm ...- bostezo el peliblanco.

- [Mhmmmmmm] ...- bostezo la Kyubii.

-*OE,OE, ACASO ¿NO TIENES QUE HACER LA MUDANZA HOY?*.-

- tienes razón Asca-chan pero baja un poco tu voz, mi cabeza va ah reventar si sigues gritando.-

- [¡Asca-chan! y ¡¿a mi porque me despiertas?!, estaba teniendo un dulce sueño...Ufufu].- molesta y luego extasiada.

-"¿qué has estado soñando Setsuna?".-curioso.

- [ese es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O... ufufu].-

- bueno como gustes, sera mejor que empaque de una vez...-

El peliblanco empaco las pocas cosas que tenia en tres pequeñas cajas de cartón, enrollo su futon y lo puso en una bolsa grande, luego de empacar las pocas pertenencias que tenia, llamo a un taxi para que lo llevara a su nueva casa.

10 minutos después ...

el peliblanco se encontraba en la que a partir de hoy seria su nueva casa, esta tenia dos pisos, en el primer piso se encontraba la sala, la cocina junto al comedor, y un cuarto de baño.

en el segundo piso se encontraban los cuartos, habían un total de 5 cuartos no eran muy grandes y un cuarto de baño, pero eso al peliblanco no le importaba ya que si quería re modelar solo tendría que llamar a la pequeña maga Arquitecta Ley Fay y asunto solucionado.

- hmmm... creo que le falta algo?.-

- [y eso que le falta ¿que seria?].-

- *¡yo se!, ¡yo se!,... ¡una placa para la puerta!*.-

- (muy bien ¡Asca-chan!)

el peliblanco se embarco en una nueva aventura...

* * *

><p>la noche ya había caído y el peliblanco ya se encontraba saliendo de los almacenes del Centro Comercial de Kuoh, en sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete, muy feliz, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho, ya llegando aun parque sintió la presencia de un Ángel Caído, y también sintió otra presencia que se acercaba, el peliblanco ya tenia una idea de quien era la persona que estaba apunto de llegar.<p>

- (oe, Setsuna, estamos en quiebra después de haber comprado la casa...).-

- [hmmm... Cariño a que viene ese comentario, precisamente ¿que es lo que tienes en mente?].-

- *¡oh no!, ¡esta es otra de sus locas ideas!, ¡estoy completamente segura de eso!*

- (ustedes solo observen, como me gano una buena pasta y la presencia de ese Caído me va ayudar mucho, wuahahahahaha).-

- [...!].-

- *¡ya lo perdimos!*.-

el peliblanco siguió caminando un poco mas, con su plan trazado en su mente, espero que el Caído se presentara, luego de unos minutos un hombre apareció frente a él,este hombre estaba vestido con un traje y él tenia alas negras que crecían fuera de él.

- **Oh, ¡pero mira que tenemos aquí!, un pequeño usuario de Sacred Gear, es una pena pero tendrás que ¡morir!- **el Caído lo miro con una mirada fría.

- No, no, este no puede ser real ¿Es un cosplay? Se ve muy real para un cosplay. ¿Son reales esas alas? No puede ser!? un Ángel...- asustado.

el Ángel Caído levanto sus manos y un zumbido muy fuerte se hizo presente, luego del zumbido ahora en la manos del Caído se encontraba una lanza de luz, la cual lanzo al peliblanco, sin embargo el peliblanco simplemente esquivo la lanza, el Caído se sorprendió por la acción del peliblanco, el solo se movió aun lado y esquivo la lanza ¿como es eso posible? se preguntaba el Caído, pero se sorprendió mas al ver la peliblanco recostándose en el suelo, ¿pero que mierda esta haciendo este crio? fue lo que pensó el caído.

Se escucho un sonido en el viento, y hubo una explosión en frente del Caído, ahora había humo en la palma de la mano del Caído, también hubo derramamiento de sangre de su mano.

- ¡No dejaré que lo toques!.- hablo una mujer pelirroja delante del cuerpo tirado del peliblanco.

-... **El pelo carmesí... Tú debe ser una mujer del clan Gremory...-** el Caído empieza a mirar a la pelirroja con los ojos llenos de odio.

- Mi nombre es Rías Gremory. ¿Cómo te va, Sr. Ángel Caído? Si tu vuelves a intentar matar a este chico, simplemente te destruiré.-

- **Así que esta ciudad es tu territorio, ¿eh? Bueno, entonces. Solo por hoy te voy a pedir disculpas. Pero te recomiendo que no dejes que ese pequeño ande sólo. La gente como Yo puede que lo mate mientras camina.- **sarcásticamente

**-** Gracias por la advertencia. Esta ciudad está bajo mi control, así que si te metes en mi camino, entonces tendré que darte caza.-

- **Yo te diría lo mismo a ti, heredera del clan Gremory. Mi nombre es Donnashiku. Rezar para que no nos volvamos a reunir.- **el Caído emprendió vuelo y se marcho.

**- **hmmmm... ¿Gremory-san? ¿que haces aquí?, no,antes de eso ¿que sucedió con ese hombre con Alas?.-

- no te preocupes Nyro-kun, antes me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.-sonrió la pelirroja.

- (Perfecto, ya cayo en mi plan).- pensó el peliblanco.

- claro, Gremory-san, usted fue la que me salvo la vida no podría negarme a su petición.-

- muy bien Nyro-kun acércate aquí y no te vallas a asustar.-

un circulo mágico apareció bajo los pies del peliblanco y la pelirroja, y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Club de Investigación de lo Oculto<p>

la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en una silla detrás de su escritorio, mientras que el peliblanco se encontraba delante de ella sentado.

- muy bien Nyro-kun ¿que es lo que quieres saber?.-

- ¿que era realmente lo que me ataco en el parque?.-

- lo que te ataco hoy fue un Ángel Caído, esto son Ángeles que se apartaron de la gracia de Dios por tener "pensamientos impuros" y se apartaron de sus enseñanzas y cayeron en desgracia.

- valla no sabia eso, entonces si existen los Ángeles Caídos, también deben de existir ¿los demonios?.-curioso.

- hay es precisamente donde quería llegar, yo soy un demonio Nyro-kun.-

- eh?... Gremory-san eres un demonio?...yo pensaba que los demonios tenias Alas,cola, y cuernos.

- eso es completamente falso, lo acabas de comprobar por ti mismo, pero si tengo Alas.-la pelirroja extendió sus Alas de demonio, que mas parecían alas de murciélago.

-wouuu... eso es increíble, Gremory-san, Por cierto dijiste que ¿querías hablar conmigo de algo?.-

-sip, anteriormente hubo una guerra donde muchos demonios de clase alta murieron y la población se muy baja, para volver a repoblar nuestras filas, nos vimos en la tarea de reencarnar demonios.

- ¿Reencarnar demonios?.-

-sip quiero que veas esto.-la pelirroja saco unas piezas de ajedrez que puso sobre la mesa.-estas son llamadas [Evil Pieces], si introduces estas piezas dentro de una persona, esta se convertirá en un demonio Reencarnado.

- ¡oh vaya!, y¿ porque querías hablar conmigo sobre esto?

- muy bien Nyro-kun, me gustaría que te unieras a mi nobleza, si te aceptas tendrás un gran salario mensual, tendrás protección y otros beneficios mas, ¿que dices aceptas?.

- Acepto, Gremory-san después de todo tu salvaste mi vida.-

- Muy bien voy a proceder a Reencarnarte.-

la pelirroja se acerco al peliblanco con las piezas que tenia las cuales eran [1 Torre],[1 Caballero],[1 Alfil] y por ultimo [8 peones], las piezas comenzaron a flotar alrededor del peliblanco y fueron las 8 peones los que entraron en el cuerpo del peliblanco, la pelirroja al ver esto se sorprendió mucho.

- oh vaya Nyro-kun, quien iba a decir que te llevarías las 8 peones.-

- ¿eso es malo?.-

- no para nada, bueno a partir de hoy me tendrás que llamar Buchou,mañana ya te explicare tus nuevas tareas, asi que ya puedes marcharte.-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- gracias, Buchou, mañana vendre sin falta.-salio contento.

* * *

><p>el peliblanco ya había salido del club y se dirijio a su nueva casa.<p>

- [jajajajajaja... C,Cariño...jajajajaja...S,si...que la hiciste hoy].- la Kyubii no paraba de reír.

- *jajajajajaja...no se ...como se te ocurren estas cosas...jajajajaja*- la arma sacra igualmente no dejaba de reír.

- (Verdad que si).- jugando con 8 piezas de peón en sus manos y guardándolas en su bolsillo.-Pensé que se iba a dar cuenta del [Genjutsu] que puse, pero ni cuenta se dio de que todo lo que hizo era una simple ilusión.-

el peliblanco llego a la puerta de su nueva casa y desenvolvió el pequeño paquete que traía con el, era una pequeña placa que tenia escrito algo en alto relieve y la fijo en la puerta y procedió a entrar a su nueva casa.

en la pequeña placa que estaba fijada en la puerta se podía leer

**"Residencia Akatsuki"**

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno muchachos(as), aqui el tercer Capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, espero con ansia sus Reviews...<strong>

**hasta la proxima vez,,,,,... **


	4. Capitulo - ¿Nuevos Compañeros?

High** School DxD no me pertenece así como uno u otros personajes todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(esto si que estará de hostias) - pensamientos.

**"**eso es lo que tu crees, jajajaja**"** - retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

[yo siempre estaré con el] - seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

**hahahahahaha, no me hagas reir - **seres malignos.

[yo lo apoyare, siempre] - Excalibur.

*****ten lo por seguro***** - Ascalon.

* * *

><p>bueno atención muchachos(as), este fic contiene uno que otros personajes de otras series y juegos.<p>

ah se me olvidaba issei no es el protagonista.

espero sus criticas así sean buenas y malas.

* * *

><p><strong>-High School DxD-<strong>

* * *

><p>Hoy es un día realmente maravilloso, fue lo que lo primero que menciono el peliblanco al despertar, no podía ser por mas, la noche anterior supuesta mente se convirtió en un demonio por manos de la heredera Gremory, pero la Gremory no contaba que estaba bajo un técnica ilusoria en otras palabras ella estaba bajo un [Genjutsu] creado por el peliblanco, y todo lo sucedido la noche anterior fue una simple ilusión que vio la heredera Gremory, ahora nuestro querido héroe recibiría una jugosa compensación por prestar sus servicios como supuesto siervo Gremory, ya se estaba haciendo la idea en que cosas iba a comprar cuando llegase su primer pago, muebles,artefactos electrónicos, y por supuesto lo mas importante mucha pero mucha comida,ya la estaba saboreando por así decirlo.<p>

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió como uno normal, el peliblanco, se ducho, se puso su uniforme, desayuno,y se dispuso a salir de su casa, pero esa alegría con la que había despertado se esfumo, todo por ver a una cierta pelirroja en la puerta de su casa.<p>

- Buenos Días, Buchou.- fingiendo alegría, la cual había perdido al abrir su puerta.

- Hola Nyro, vas para la Academia.- sonriendo.

(Mi día se hecho a perder).-pensó el peliblanco.

- ¡Claro que si Buchou!.-

- oh que bueno que te parece si vamos juntos.-

- Claro por mi no hay ningún problema.-

* * *

><p>Caminando hacia la Academia<p>

Estoy caminando hacia la Academia, pero estoy teniendo un momento difícil porque muchos de los estudiantes me miran con ojos feroces. Eso no se puede evitar. Ya que estoy Caminando junto con la ídol de nuestra Academia, Gremory-sempai. parece que hoy comienza mi primer trabajo como su siervo, actualmente estoy llevando su bolso.

-¿Por qué alguien como ella ...- murmuraban algunas niñas, creyendo que perdieron su oportunidad con el peliblanco.

-¿Por qué el esta, junto a las Rías Onee-sama ...- se podían oír los gritos de los niños y las niñas maldecían a la pelirroja en voz baja.

Había algunos estudiantes que se desmayaron por el shock.

(¿Es tan malo para que yo camine, a su lado?).- pensó el peliblanco.

Entramos por la puerta de la escuela y nos separamos en la entrada.

- Voy a enviar a alguien a buscarte, Te veré después.- sonriendo.

- ¿Enviar a alguien? ¿Qué quiere decir? No estoy muy seguro, pero sera mejor que me valla hacia el salón de clases.

Cuando abrí la puerta, todo el mundo me miraba. Bueno, eso sería lo normal, ya que yo estaba con Gremory-sempai.

Después de la escuela.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás?.- alguien hablo desde la puerta del salón.

Yo estaba mirando al estudiante que vino al salón con los ojos medio cerrados. El hombre frente a mí es de nuestra escuela, el era el segundo puesto de los chicos populares, Kiba Yuuto, ¿se preguntaran quien es el primero?, pues ese soy yo, no llevo ni un mes desde que llegue y ya le robe el primer lugar. Él está en el mismo grado que yo, aunque en una clase diferente, el fue el que me ayudo a encontrar mi aula cuando llegue.

Se podía oír a las niñas gritando de alegría dentro del salón de clases y el pasillo. Cállense, hacen mucho ruido era lo que quería gritar pero no lo hice.

- Hola Kiba, ¿que te trae por qui?.-

- Vine aquí por ordenes de Rías Gremory-sempai.-

- Así que tu eres la persona que sempai me dijo que me iba a buscar,entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?.-

- solo quiero que me sigas.-

-... muy bien,vamos.- suspiro el peliblanco.

Seguí a Kiba, y el lugar al que fuimos fue a la parte posterior del edificio de la Academia. Había un edificio que está rodeado de árboles. Al parecer, este se utilizó hace mucho tiempo, El aspecto del edificio al parecer se ve muy viejo y está hecho de madera. las ventanas están muy limpias, peo por parte del edificio aunque es difícil de decir por la apariencia. Es viejo, pero no esta tan mal, puesto que la noche anterior no le preste mucha atención cuando salia de este edificio.

- Buchou, le eh traído.- el rubio le hablo a los que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta.

- Adelante.-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Kiba entró en la sala del club y yo lo seguí. No me sorprendí ni un poquito, cuando entré en la habitación. Había signos extraños y palabras en todas las áreas del salón del club. En el piso, en la pared y el techo estaban cubiertos de signos, los cuales yo conocía perfectamente y en el centro hay un círculo mágico que ocupa la mayor parte del espacio en la habitación.

También hay un par de sofás y mesas en la sala. ¿Eh? Hay alguien sentado en uno de los sofás. Es una niña con una estructura pequeña. Yo la conozco, Esa es la Nekomata o Gata Infernal que me estuvo vigilando los primeros días que ingrese a la Academia, por lo que se ,Ella es de primer año, pero se parece a un estudiante de primaria a causa de su rostro infantil y cuerpo pequeño.

Ella está comiendo Youkan en voz baja. Ella no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, al parecer se dio cuenta de que entre, y nuestros ojos se encontraron, nos miramos fijamente y al segundo después ella escondió sus dulces que estaba comiendo, al percatarme de esto introduci mi mano dentro de mi chaqueta y cree una pequeña brecha dimensional de la cual saque un pequeño paquete con muchos tipos de dulces.

- jummm...y yo que pensaba invitarte alguno.- llevándome a la boca un Waffuru de fresa.

la pequeña loli me miro con una cara de cachorrito, bueno en su caso seria con una cara de gatita triste, como en esa película que vi la semana anterior que se llamaba **Shrek **donde el gato con botas hacia una cara muy similar a la que me mostraba la pequeña loli.

- M,mi...nombre...es...Koneko Toujo...- sin perder de vista el Waffuru de fresa que el peliblanco se llevaba a la boca.

-oh, mucho gusto Koneko-chan, yo soy Nyro Akatsuki, ¿te gustaría probar uno?.-mostrandole la pequeña caja con diferentes tipos de dulces.

-S,si...- se acercaba la pequeña loli.

- pues aquí tienes.- entregándole la pequeña caja de dulces.

- ¡¿...?!.- la pequeña loli se sorprendió al recibir todos los dulces.

- oh, vamos Koneko-chan, no te contengas, míralo como un pequeño regalo de tu sempai.- dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la pequeña loli.

- muchas...gracias...Akatsuki-sempai.- sonrojándose y sonriendole al peliblanco.

(¿Ella sonrió?, ¡A pesar de que nunca, nos mostró esa sonrisa a nosotros...ǃ, y Nyro-kun, con un simple gesto le arranco una sonrisa a Koneko... ¿como es eso posible?).- pensó Kiba mientras observaba al peliblanco y a la pequeña loli.

luego de la pequeña charla que hubo entre el peliblanco y la pequeña loli, apareció una joven con un largo cabello negro que lo tenia sujetado en una cola de caballo, ella traía una bandeja con galletas y una tetera con un par de vasos.

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akeno Himejima...ufufu...- con una picara sonrisa comenzó a servir el té.

- oh..mi nombre es Nyro Akatsuki, encantado de conocerte.-

- Muy bien Nyro, parece que ya te presentaste a todos.- cierta pelirroja se menciono ingresando a la sala del club.

- claro, Buchou.-

- nosotros, el Club De Investigación de lo Oculto, te damos la bienvenida.- enfatizo la pelirroja, con una gran sonrisa.

Yo estaba sentado en un sofá, y Himejima-sempai había hecho el té para mí. Me lo tomé con rapidez.

-Sabe bien.- menciono el peliblanco

- ¡Oh mi. Muchas gracias.- Himejima-sempai se echó a reír muy feliz.

Yo, Kiba, Koneko-chan, nos sentamos en el sofá que rodea una mesa.

- Akeno, ven siéntate aquí también.-

- Sí, Buchou.- Himejima-sempai se sentó junto a Gremory-sempai.

Entonces todos comienzan a mirarme.

- Umm... Buchou...¿Que es lo que realmente hace el club de investigación de lo oculto?.- fingiendo curiosidad

- El club de investigación Oculta es sólo una fachada, Es mi hobby.-

-...-

- Nyro como te mencione anoche los ángeles caídos te intentaban matar, por que eras un usuario de Sacred Gear.-

- Sacred...¿que?.-

- Sacred Gear es un poder único que se otorga a ciertos seres humanos. Por ejemplo la mayoría de las personas cuyo nombre está registrado en la historia se dice que son poseedores de Sacred Gears. Utilizaron el poder de su Sacred Gear para grabar sus nombres en la historia.- explico Kiba.

Sin duda esto era muy aburrido yo ya sabia todo esto así que deje que siguieran hablando y hablando, hasta que la pelirroja me dijo que levantara mi mano y cerrara mis ojos y pensara en la pose mas fuerte que se me viniera a la mente,yo hice caso a lo que me dijo y opte una pose ridícula, sin embargo no ocurrió nada, puesto que yo no poseía ninguna Sacred Gear y eso la pelirroja no lo sabia, en eso di un vistazo en la cara de la pelirroja, la cual mostraba disgusto.

(ah maldita sea, creo que eh cometido un grave error al convertir a Nyro en demonio, eh desperdiciado 8 peones por nada, él ni siquiera posee una Sacred Gear).- pensó la pelirroja.

- Oh no te preocupes Nyro, tú renaciste como un demonio de mi familia, Akatsuki Nyro, eres mi siervo y un demonio.- la pelirroja fingió una sonrisa.- Y yo soy TU amo, y mi nombre es Rías Gremory de la casa de Gremory. Mi casa tiene el rango de un duque. Vamos a llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante.- nuevamente fingió una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Un par de Días después...<p>

Yo, Akatsuki Nyro me encuentro en estos momentos repartiendo volantes, los cuales contienen un circulo mágico dentro de ellos, para explicarlo mejor Rias Gremory me mando a repartir centenares de estos volantes a futuros clientes por todo la ciudad de Kuoh, también me dio una pequeña maquina que me señalaba en que casas tenia que dejar cada uno de estos, pero eso no fue problema para mi, en menos de 30 minutos ya se habían terminado todos los centenares de volantes, sin duda alguna esto es demasiado fácil para mi, aunque pensándolo mejor creo que Rias Gremory esta muy molesta con la decisión de haberme convertido en uno de sus siervos.

No la puedo culpar, después de todo, me estoy haciendo pasar por un simple humano o mejor dicho un supuesto demonio sin ninguna habilidad y sin una Sacred Gear, pero eso a mi no me preocupa ni lo mas mínimo mientras reciba mi pago como uno de sus siervos, puedo sopórtalo.

- **Hola Mocoso ¿como has estado?**.- gruño un hombre.

- Que tal Donnashiku ¿como te ha tratado la vida?.-

- **Muy Bien, pero no podría decir lo mismo de ti**.- creando una lanza de luz en sus manos.

- oh vamos hombre, aun sigues con eso.- siguiendo su camino ignorando al Caído.

- ¡**Mocoso como te atreves a ignorarme!**.- lanzando la lanza de luz hacia el peliblanco, quedando atónito al ver como su ataque fue esquivado.

- bueno, que se le va hacer, si lo que quieres es morir, que así sea.-

El ángel caído perdió de vista al peliblanco, luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, vomitando mucha sangre, bajo su mirada para encontrase con una espada que el perfectamente recordaba, miedo,angustia, terror recorrieron su cuerpo y no era por que había sido atravesado por esta espada, todos estos sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo, eran por su portador, a su mente le vinieron horribles recuerdos de hace 8 años, cientos de cadáveres de sus compañeros apilados en lo que parecía ser una montaña y sobre ella un pequeño muchacho vestido completamente de negro, su rostro no se podía ver ya que estaba cubierto por una capucha, lo único que distinguía a este muchacho eran el color de sus ojos, esos ojos rojos, no... eso es poco, mas bien esos ojos bañados en sangre, el ángel caído cayo de rodillas cuando la espada fue retirada de su pecho.

- **¿****P,porque... aun...sigues...con ...V,vida...?, se... supone...que...tu moriste...hace...8...años...- **

**- **pues, supones mal, ustedes me enfurecieron hace 8 años, tan solo eso se convertirá en la razón de su desaparición.-**  
><strong>

- **M,maldito...Monstruo...-**

**- **pues, este monstruo no había descargado su poder en un tiempo y pudo hacerlo gracias a que volvieron a salir de sus madrigueras**.-**

**- Mald...- **no puedo terminar de hablar puesto que su cabeza fue cortada.**  
><strong>

- tu sera el siguiente... Kokabiel.-

* * *

><p>Un par de Horas mas Tarde.<p>

* * *

><p>Club De Investigación de lo Oculto<p>

Yo, Rias Gremory, me encuentro sorprendida por el eficiente trabajo de Nyro, parece ser que no es tan inútil como pensaba, creo que el sera el que se encargue únicamente de repartir volantes, después de todo no posee una Sacred Gear, tampoco tiene habilidades mágicas, y su fuerza solo aumentado un poco, aun no me explico como fue que consumió [8 peones].

- Akeno, ¿Pasó algo?.-

- Hemos recibido un pedido del Archiduque.- dijo la morena seria.

- Muy bien, todos, dentro de 5 minutos partimos.- sentencio la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Es más de medianoche. Hay un montón de hierba alta que nos rodea y se puede ver el edificio sin uso, no muy lejos de aquí.<p>

( huele a sangre, no muy lejos de aquí).- pensó el peliblanco.

- Huele a Sangre.- menciono la pequeña loli.

-Nyro, esta es una buena oportunidad para que experimentes lo que es luchar.-

- Buchou ¿me estas tomando en cuenta?,estoy seguro de que no voy a ser de mucha utilidad.-

- Tienes razón, Todavía es imposible para ti ahora, pero tú puedes ver lo que es una batalla entre demonios,sólo concéntrate y ve cómo luchamos. Oh, sí. También te explicaré los rangos que poseen tus compañeros.-

- Claro, Buchou.

**- Puedo oler algo desagradable. Pero también puedo oler algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O es amargo?.- **se escucho una voz dentro del edificio abandonado.

- Demonio callejero. Nosotros estamos aquí para eliminarte.-

- **Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ...-**

Desde las sombras, algo apareció. Era una mujer en topless, pero el cuerpo de la mujer estaba flotando. No. .. BAMN ... se escucho un fuerte golpe de pasos .. Lo siguiente que apareció era el cuerpo de una bestia gigantesca. Era un ser grotesco estar con una forma poco natural que tiene como parte superior del cuerpo como el de una mujer y la parte inferior del cuerpo es sin duda alguna la de un monstruo, en sus manos llevaba unas lanzas,La parte inferior del cuerpo del monstruo tenía cuatro piernas gordas con garras afiladas, tenia una cola de serpiente, tenia sin duda más de 5 metros de altura.

- Dejando de lado a su amo, y arrastrarte y hacer lo que quieras, sin duda mereces la muerte. En el nombre de la casa Gremory, con mucho gusto te eliminaremos!

- **Sí que eres valiente niña! Voy a rasgar tu cuerpo y su color será rojo al igual que tu pelo!**.-

- muy bien Yuuto.-

- Si, Buchou.-

- Nyro, a partir de aquí voy a explicar lo que dejé pendiente antes.-

- Buchou me ¿explicara?, ¿Lo que pasa con los rangos de las piezas?.-

- La posición Yuuto es[Caballo]. Su fuerte es la velocidad. Aquellos que se convierten en un caballero tienen mayor velocidad.-

Al igual que Buchou dijo, la velocidad de Kiba iba en aumento, pero pude seguir fácilmente sus movimientos con mis ojos. El monstruo estaba usando su lanza para atacar, pero no me pareció que sería golpeado.

- Y la única arma de Yuuto es la espada.-

Kiba detuvo sus movimientos y de pronto ya estaba sosteniendo una espada europea. Lo sacó de la vaina y la espada desnuda se refleja la luz de la luna.

SWOOFFFFFFFFF.

Kiba aumento su velocidad nuevamente, al parecer el monstruo lo perdió de vista y un instante después escuché el grito del monstruo.

- **Gyaaaaaaaaaah!.- **uno de los brazos del monstruo fue cortado y de su herida brotaba mucha sangre.

- Este es el poder de Yuuto. Una velocidad que no se puede seguir con los ojos, y habilidades con la espada como la de un maestro. Mediante la combinación de estos dos, se convirtió en el más rápido [caballo].- menciono orgullosa la pelirroja.

- (debes de estar bromeando, una velocidad que no se puede seguir con los ojos,jajajajaja, yo me lo acabo de ver en cámara lenta).-pensó sarcásticamente el peliblanco.

En eso una pequeña personita de cabellos blancos se paro delante del monstruo.

- La siguiente es Koneko. Ella es una [torre]. El rasgo de una torre es una fuerza absoluta y también una defensa muy alta.-

El enorme monstruo piso a Koneko con toda su fuerza tratando de acabar con ella, pero el pie del monstruo nunca todo el suelo, ya que koneko estaba levantando su pie.

- No puede aplastarla, es imposible que un demonio con ese nivel pueda acabar con Koneko.-menciono la pelirroja orgullosa.

- Vuela...- Koneko-chan salto alto y dio un puñetazo en el estómago del monstruo muy preciso y el enorme cuerpo del monstruo fue lanzado hacia atrás.

BANGGGG.

El monstruo impacto contra una pared y al parecer estaba muy adolorida.

- y por ultimo Akeno.-

La morena se ríe y camina hacia el monstruo que salió volando por el golpe de Koneko-chan.

- Akeno es una [reina] y es la persona que es más fuerte después de mí. Ella es la reina inmejorable que tiene todos los rasgos de peón, caballo, alfil y torre.

- Ara, Ara... Ufufu.-

El monstruo estaba mirando a la morena que tenía una risa sin miedo después de ver la mirada del monstruo.

- Oh, parece que todavía tienes algo de energía en ti. Entonces ¿qué te parece esto?.-

De repente, el cielo brillaba, y un rayo fulmina al monstruo.

- **Gagagaggaaaaaa!.-** El monstruo recibió una descarga eléctrica mortal. Su cuerpo fue quemado y mucho humo salía de ella.

- Ara, Ara... Ufufu, parece que siguen con mucha energía. Parece que puedes tomar más.-

¡FLASH!. Otro rayo golpeó al monstruo.

La cara de Himejima-san, mientras que lanza el rayo tenía una expresión de miedo y fría a pesar de que estaba sonriendo.

(Ella lo está disfrutando, ¿porque ella se está riendo?, Oh no, no me digas que es lo que creo que es).- pensó el peliblanco.

- Akeno sobresale en el uso de la magia" Se podría decir que utiliza los elementos naturales como el rayo, el hielo y el fuego. Y, sobre todo, ella es una sádica suprema y ya sabes que por lo general, ella es muy amable. Pero una vez que empiece la batalla, ella no se detendrá hasta que se calme.

(te dije que no me dijeras..., siempre que me encuentro con esa clase de personas con ese fetiche, todo acaba en un caos...).- pensó el peliblanco.

- Fufufufufufu. ¿Cuántos de mis rayos te puedes llevar Monstruo-san? Usted todavía no puede morir. La que la remata al final va a ser mi maestra. ¡Ohohohoh!.- la morena se relamía los labios con excitación.

Durante unos minutos, los ataques eléctricos de Himejima-san continuaron. Después de que Himejima-san se calmara, Buchou se acercó al monstruo que ya había perdido su voluntad de luchar, Buchou apunto su mano hacia el monstruo.

- ¿Alguna última palabra?.-

- **Mátame**.-Eso es lo único que dijo el monstruo.

- ¿Si es así? entonces desaparece.-

Una respuesta sin corazón, en la mano con la que apuntaba al monstruo se formo una gigantesca bola mágica de color negro que salió disparado de la palma de su mano. Era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir todo el cuerpo del monstruo. La bola mágica cubrió el cuerpo del monstruo. Cuando la bola mágica desapareció, el cuerpo del monstruo desapareció con ella. Buchou hecho un suspiro después de confirmar.

- Se acabó. Buen trabajo a todos.-

y así se acabo la cacería del demonio callejero, esto realmente estuvo muy aburrido.

* * *

><p>Un Par de Horas mas Tarde...<p>

Residencia Akatsuki

cierto peliblanco se disponía a entrar a su casa, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de su casa, pero de pronto sintió que una presencia que el perfectamente conocía se iba a hacer presente, así que entro y fue directo a la cocina, a preparar unos bocadillos y un poco de té.

Luego de unos minutos ...

el peliblanco se encontraba sentado en un sofá en la sala de su casa.

un circulo mágico de color azul se hizo presente en la sala de la residencia Akatsuki, del cual apareció una pequeña joven con un cuerpo delgado, con su cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color azul. Ella tiene una altura de 150 cm. Su atuendo consiste en un vestido de hechicera con un enorme sombrero azul, que tiene un lazo negro y unas estrellas amarillas. Y una capa que hace juego con su ropa, es de color azul con el interior blanco, y tiene unas flores de color rosa.

- Hola Fay... ¿no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo en estos momentos?.-

- N,Nyro-sama...Y,yo...lo siento mucho...mi intención no era molestarlo.- la maga estaba apenada.

- Hay Fay, sabes que no me molestas para nada, pero te hubieras esperado hasta que amaneciera.-

-...-

- Bueno, supongo que viniste por que piensas quedarte aquí o ¿me equivoco?.-

- S,si.-

- Oh... Ya veo, Y ¿como están tus padres?.-

- Mamá y Papá se encuentra muy bien y ambos me pidieron que te dijera que un día de estos te pases a visitarlos al castillo.-

- me alegro mucho al escuchar eso y sobre visitarlos, tenlo por seguro que lo haré.-

- Yay...Mamá y Papá estarán muy felices.- dando saltitos muy contenta.

- y como va el asunto de Arthur...-

- ...-

- ya veo.- el peliblanco se levanto. - Lo siento Fay, pero no eh preparado una habitación para ti aun, así que puedes usar la mía por el momento.-

- Y usted Nyro-sama?.- pregunto curiosa la maga.

- Yo, dormiré en el Sofá.-

- Nyro-sama... no me molestaría si usted duerme conm...- la maga no pudo terminar de hablar por cierto móvil que empezó a sonar.

BITZZZ BITZZZ BITZZZ

- hola...-

- "...".-

- oh, abuelo ¿que tal como has estado?.-

- "...".-

- oh, me alegro mucho escuchar eso, por cierto ¿a que se debe tu llamada?.-

- "...".-

- oh, eso suena interesante.-

- "...".-

- claro, antes del amanecer ya tendré ese tesoro.-

- "...".-

- hahahaha, esta bien, mandale un saludo de parte mía.

- "...".-

- ok abuelo, hasta luego.- el peliblanco finalizo la llamada.

- Nyro-sama, ¿quien era la persona que le llamo?.- pregunto curiosa la maga.

- eh?, a bueno era **Odín** quiere que recupere algo y se lo lleve hacia **Asgard**, y que también visite a **Skuld-san.-**

- Y,ya veo... pero ¿que es lo que tienes que recuperar?.- pregunto curiosa la maga.

- No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, el abuelo me dijo que lo reconocería al verlo.- encojiendose de hombros.

-...-

- Fay, puedes prepararme un circulo mágico de transporte dimensional de ida y vuelta, y si no es mucho pedir, podrías hacerlo indetectable.-

- Por supuesto Nyro-sama, ¿hacia donde lo conecto?.-pregunto curiosa la maga.

- hacia...**Niflheim.-**

* * *

><p>Niflheim muy cerca de Helheim<p>

**Niflheim** es el reino dela oscuridad y las tiniebla,siempre ha esta envuelto por una niebla muy espesa , es un reino muy pero muy frió, en este mismo mundo se encuentra otro reino llamado** Helheim **y este reino sin duda es una de las partes mas oscuras y tenebrosas del enorme y gélido** Niflheim.**

**c**ierto peliblanco se encontraba escondido entre algunos pilares de hielo, el se encontraba vistiendo un enorme abrigo de color blanco el cual tenia una capucha que cubría su cabeza, una bufanda del mismo color que abrigaba su cuello, también unos guantes blancos y por ultimo unos protectores para sus ojos o lentes que usan los que escalan montañas cuando hay ventiscas de nieve.

- P,pero...que...frió...que...hace...en...este...maldito...lugar.-

- [ufufu, Cariño si que la estas pasando mal Ufufu].-se burlaba la Kyūbi .

- (oh,...vamos...Setsuna... no...te ...burles...de...mi).-

- [Cariño, esto si que es grave, te estas congelando mentalmente también].- sorprendida.

- (pues...así...como...lo ves...estoy...suprimiendo...mi...presencia...y...al...hacer...esto...necesito...bajar...completamente...mi...aura...).-

- [etto...Cariño, ¿acaso la pequeña maga no te dio un sello?].-

- (ja..ja...ja..ja...no...me...creerías...si..te...dijera...que...se...me..olvido).-agachando su cabeza.

- [Ufufu, Cariño, si que eres un completo despistado,Ufufu].-

el peliblanco saco un pequeño pedazo de papel que tenia un pequeño circulo mágico dibujado, lo levanto y chasqueo sus dedos, un pequeño resplandor de color azul cubrió totalmente el cuerpo del peliblanco.

-wow...-se sorprendió el peliblanco.

- [Ufufu ¿que tal ahora Cariño?].-

- (pues ahora me siento mucho mejor).-

el peliblanco siguió caminando sigilosamente por en medio de los grandes pilares de hielo que se encontraban en esa zona, pasos unos minutos caminando de esa manera hasta que avisto una caverna, como no le quedaba de otra se propuso a ingresar a dicha caverna, dentro de ella habían unas escaleras que se dirijian hacia el subsuelo de hielo puro, nuevamente transcurrieron unos minutos mientras bajaba,al terminar de bajar se encontró con una gran puerta de hierro solido.

- wow...Si que es grande.-

el peliblanco abrió la gran puerta, dentro de ella había una gran sala la cual tenia un gran espacio, pero lo mas sorprende de ese lugar fueron los miles de tesoros de oro puro que se encontraban tirados por todos lados, al fondo de la gran sala se encontraba un par de pilares y sobre ellos dos estatuas, en medio de estos dos pilares se hallaba una pequeña puerta, el peliblanco ya tenia una idea de lo que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, así que se comenzó a acercar hacia la puerta, en ese momento las dos estatuas que se encontraban encima de los pilares se movieron.

- **¡HERMANO, FÍJATE!, DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, ¡POR FIN TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA!.-**

**- YA VEO...**

**- ¿Y SI DIVERTIMOS A NUESTRO INVITADO?.-**

**- TIENES RAZÓN, HAY QUE SER UNOS BUENOS ANFITRIONES.-**

**- ¿QUE HACEMOS?.-**

**- DÉJAME PENSAR, HAY QUE IDEAR UNA BUENA ESTRATEGIA.-**

**- **hmmm.- el peliblanco suspiro.

-** HERMANO, NUESTRO INVITADO ACABA DE SUSPIRAR.-**

**- ¿SUSPIRAR? ¿Y QUÉ ES ESO?.-**

**- ES ALGO QUE LOS HUMANOS HACEN CUANDO...**

**- **¡ya me eh cansado!, ¿es que no van a callarse nunca?, por si no lo habíais pillado, lo que quiere vuestro invitado es pasar, así que ya os podéis estar apartando.-

**- PUES NUESTRA MISIÓN ES DEFENDER ESTA PUERTA.-**

**- EN EFECTO, ASÍ QUE NO PODEMOS DEJARTE PASAR.-**

delante del peliblanco ahora se encontraban las dos estatuas una era de color **Rojo** y la otra era **Azul** y ambas no tenían cabezas , estas eran casi de dos metros de alto y eran muy robustas, ambas estatuas también portaban unas espadas que tenían el filo como el de una sierra y eran del mismo color del cuerpo de la estatua que la portaba.

la estatua **Azul** se abalanzo hacia el peliblanco, Nyro retrocedió un par de pasos, y se abalanzo contra el **Azul**, en el proceso de abalanzarse convoco a [Red Queen], el **Azul** y el peliblanco cruzaron espadas, el **Rojo** ataco por la espalda a Nyro con una potente estocada, pero el peliblanco convoco una de sus pistolas gemelas [Ivory] y detuvo la estocada con el arma, el **Rojo** y el **Azul** al percatarse de que tenían inmovilizado al peliblanco, ambos aumentaron la fuerza en sus ataques.

CLINCKSSSSSS

- oye, oye, eso estuvo cerca.- Nyro suspiro.

- **NO LO HACES NADA MAL HUMANO**.- se pronuncio el rojo.

- **COINCIDO CONTIGO HERMANO.- **se pronuncio el azul.

- uhm... desde hace un momento me eh estado preguntando ¿por donde es que hablan?.- curioso.

el **Azul** y el **Rojo** levantaron sus espadas y me las enseñaron.

- **POR ****AQUÍ**.- ambos respondieron al unisono.

en la empuñadura de ambas espadas habían unas pequeñas cabezas, que movían sus bocas y resoplaban.

- esto si es de locos...- exclamo el peliblanco.- sera mejor que reanudemos nuestra pelea.- Nyro comenzó a quitarse su enorme abrigo, su bufanda, guantes y los lanzo encima de una pequeña montaña de tesoros que se encontraba detrás de el.

ahora el peliblanco llevaba puesto una camiseta de cuello largo sin mangas de color negro, sacos unos guantes sin dedos de sus bolsillos y se los coloco, luego tomo a [Red Queen] y se abalanzo contra el **Azul** y el **Rojo** a una gran velocidad.

el **Azul** y el **Rojo** al percatarse de las intensiones del peliblanco, ambos corrieron al otro extremo de la habitación a gran velocidad, el **Azul** salto girando verticalmente hacia el peliblanco, Nyro al ver esto simplemente rodó para esquivar el ataque, pero no se espera que el **Azul** clavo la espada en el suelo desencadenando un tornado que subía hasta el techo de la enorme sala, la fuerza del tornado mando a volar al peliblanco hacia donde se encontraba el **Rojo.**

el **Rojo** dio rápidos tajos horizontales los cuales se convirtieron en poderosas cuchillas llameantes que fueron lanzadas hacia el peliblanco, Nyro vio las intensiones del Rojo y clavo su espada en el suelo para detenerse, derrapo unos cuantos metros esquivando los ataques del **Rojo **quedando solo ha dos metros de el.

**[Kusanagi no Tsurugi - Chidorigatana]**

la [Red Queen] del peliblanco fue imbuida por una gran carga de electricidad dándole una tonalidad blanca relampageante, el **Rojo **al estar a dos metros del peliblanco, no pudo evitar se cortado horizontalmente por la mitad, el Rojo fue partido por la mitad en un solo movimiento.

**[Kusanagi no Tsurugi - Kū no Tachi]**

la [Red Queen] del peliblanco que estaba en su forma relampageante comenzó a extenderse hasta el otro lado de la gran sala, llegando a cortar por la mitad al **Azul**, el cual aun tenia su espada clavada en el suelo. al igual que el **Rojo,** el **Azul** también fue partido por la mitad en un solo movimiento y desde el otro extremo de la Gran sala.

- fiuuuu.- suspiro pesadamente el peliblanco.- Creo que se me paso la mano un poco.- recuperando el aliento.- sera mejor que valla por ese tesoro que me pidió el abuelo.- marchándose.

- **¡NO TE VAYAS!.-**

**- ¡ESCÚCHANOS!.-**

**- ¡LLEVAMOS MUCHO TIEMPO ESPERANDO!.-**

**- ¡SI, UNA ETERNIDAD!.-**

**- ESPERANDO A ALGUIEN MAS PODEROSO QUE NOSOTROS.-**

**- AH ALGUIEN QUE PUDIESE BLANDIRNOS.-**

**- ¡ME LLAMO AGNI**!**.-** exclamo el **Rojo.**

**- ¡Y YO RUDRA!.- **exclamo el** Azul.**

**- LLÉVANOS CONTIGO.-**

**- "TE SEREMOS DE GRAN AYUDA".- **ambos exclamaron al unisono

el peliblanco lo pensó por unos segundos.

- de acuerdo... pero con una condición.

- **¿****CUAL ES?.-**

**- LO QUE HAGA FALTA.-**

- que os...calléis.-

- **TU MANDAS.-**

**- COMO DESEES.-**

El peliblanco tomo la espada azul la cual estaba emanando un pequeña ventisca de color azul y luego la espada roja la cual estaba emanando un aura llameante, lanzo un tajo con la espada azul de la cual una cuchilla de viento huracanado salio disparado, luego con la espada roja repitió el mismo procedimiento pero esta vez del tajo que lanzo salieron cuchillas de fuego, luego de probar sus elementos, comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos ascendentes y descendentes con ambas espadas, y para el final las combino y giro sobre si mismo formando un enorme tornado de fuego de color rojiazul.

- **IMPRESIONANTE...-** ambas espadas exclamaron al unisono.

el peliblanco al oír esto golpeo las empuñaduras de las espadas entre si.

- eh dicho que os calléis.-

**-...-**

**-...-**

**- **eso esta mej**...- **el peliblanco no termino de hablar ya que un enorme brillo lo envolvió.

una luz de color Rojiazul se hizo presente envolviendo al peliblanco y a toda la Gran sala de los tesoros, luego de unos segundos la luz se disipo.

- hmmmm?... ¿que es esto tan suave que estoy tocando?.- se pregunto el peliblanco que aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

- ahhhh...- se escucho un doble gemido.

el peliblanco escucho el doble gemido y procedió a abrir sus ojos, bajo lentamente su cabeza y se llevo una gran sorpresa por lo que vio, ¿como?, fue lo que pensó el peliblanco por lo que había visto, dos hermosas mujeres se encontraban abrazas por el y eso no era todo el estaba agarrándole los pechos a ambas chicas.

* * *

><p>Asgard<p>

Cierto Dios Nórdico se estaba revolcando en el suelo, con unas enormes carcajadas que se escucharon por todo el reino de Asgard.

- jajajaja... muchacho...esa...si... que...no...la...viste...venir...jajajaja.- reía a lagrima viva **Odín.**

* * *

><p>El peliblanco se preguntaba que fue lo que paso, delante de el se encontraban un par de chicas completamente desnudas, la primera era una chica de cabello corto de color carmesí y el color de sus ojos eran iguales a los de Rias Gremory, por otro lado la segunda chica tenia el cabello largo hasta sus rodillas de color azul oscuro, y sus ojos eran de un color Turquesa, ambas chicas tenían una exuberante figura.<p>

- hmmm...¿me podrían decir quienes son ustedes?.- pregunto el peliblanco.

- eh?... pero si ya te lo dijimos.- ambas chicas respondieron.

- ¿en que momento me lo han dicho?.-suspirando.

ambas chicas se miraron entre si y luego miraron al peliblanco, ambas parecían un poco molestas.

- yo soy Agni, mucho gusto.-exclamo la pelirroja.

- Yo soy Rudra, mucho gusto.- exclamo la peliazul.

- wow...wow...wow... ¿me están tratando de decir que ustedes eran ese par de demonios?.-

ambas nuevamente se miraron entre si y luego miraron al peliblanco y ambas afirmaron al mismo tiempo.

- nosotras estábamos selladas dentro de las espadas.- exclamo la pelirroja.

- ¿Selladas y por que razón les hicieron eso?.- pregunto el peliblanco.

- Es una larga historia.- exclamo la peliazul.

- bueno chicas, luego me contaran su larga historia.- suspiro.- por ahora pónganse esto.- les alcanzo el gran abrigo blanco que llevaba puesto antes de pelear con ellas.

- G,gracias.- ambas chicas respondieron al unisono.

- De nada, pueden esperarme aquí un momento.-

- Por supuesto.- ambas nuevamente respondieron al unisono.

El peliblanco dejo a las dos chicas en la Gran sala de los tesoros, y se dirijio hacia la puerta que ellas estaban resguardando en su forma de demonio, abrió y cruzo la puerta.

* * *

><p>el peliblanco se encontraba en una especie de caverna helada, al fondo de la caverna se podía apreciar un destello azulado, luego de caminar un par de minutos llego hacia el fondo de la caverna delante de el se encontraba un escudo dorado completamente congelado.<p>

Se acerco y tomo el escudo, al hacer contacto con el escudo, este brillo cegando al peliblanco.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

El peliblanco se encontraba en un mundo completamente diferente, este mundo tenia un extenso manto de nieve, pilares de hielo se podían observar a la lejanía, algo apareció en su campo visual, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y de color negro, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sin duda alguna era una hermosa mujer.

- ¿quien eres?.- pregunto el peliblanco.

- Yo soy "Tuya".- respondió la hermosa mujer.

- eh?.-

la hermosa mujer se acerco al peliblanco, y poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, y luego beso al peliblanco durante unos cuantos segundos.

* * *

><p>El brillo que cegaba al peliblanco se disipo.<p>

- ¿que fue eso?.- se pregunto sorprendido el peliblanco tocándose los labios.

- [¿Donde estuviste Cariño?].- pregunto la Kyūbi preocupada.

- (eh? a que te refieres con que ¿donde estuve?).-

- [Cariño, tu consciencia desapareció por unos segundos, me tenias muy preocupada].-

- (Lo siento Setsuna, no era mi intención preocuparte).-

- [ Pero veo que conseguiste algo interesante].-

- eh?.-

el peliblanco estaba sosteniendo un hermoso collar plateado que tenia una hermosa gema en el centro, la cual cambiaba de tonalidad de celeste a blanco sucesivamente.

- ¿y de donde salio esto?, Bueno que mas da, sera mejor que me marche.-

el peliblanco regreso a la Gran sala de Tesoros donde se encontraban las dos chicas sentadas, saco uno de los sellos de transporte dimensional y un circulo mágico de color dorado apareció debajo de el peliblanco y las dos chicas, y se marcho del lugar, sin antes llevarse uno que otro tesoro adicional.

* * *

><p>Residencia Akatsuki<p>

el peliblanco junto a las dos chicas se encontraban en la sala de la residencia sentados sobre uno de los sofás. Fay aun se encontraba dormida en el cuarto del peliblanco así que este no la quiso despertar, busco una parte de mantas para que las chicas se cubrieran y también preparo algo de te y unos bocadillos para las chicas.

ambas chicas miraron los bocadillos con ojos brillosos y un poco de baba caí de sus bocas.

- antes de que me cuenten su historia, porque no comen algo.- poniendo los bocadillos sobre una pequeña mesa sirvió un poco de té para las dos.

- ¡Delicioso!.- ambas chicas exclamaron al unisono al consumir todo lo que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa, mientras el peliblanco sonreía un poco al ver como desapareció todo de la pequeña mesa en un segundo.

- bueno chicas por que no comienzan con su historia.- propuso el peliblanco.

- como gustes, todo comenzó con cierto Dios que se encapricho con nosotras.- exclamo la pelirroja.

- ¿y ese Dios era?.- pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

- **"INDRA".-** exclamo la peliazul molesta.

- Si, ese maldito, nos sello en esas espadas solamente porque nos negamos a casarnos con el.- exclamo la pelirroja.

- ya veo... ¿pero como fue que terminaron en **Niflheim**?.- pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

- al parecer **INDRA** y **YMIR** hicieron alguna clase de pacto y nosotras terminamos selladas y convertidas en esas "cosas" que viste.- exclamo la peliazul molesta nuevamente.

- nosotras esperamos mucho tiempo por volver a ser libres.- sollozaba la pelirroja.

- "muchas gracias", "muchas gracias".- ambas chicas comenzaban a llorar

- vamos, vamos , no tienen que darme las gracias.- el peliblanco les alcanzo unos pañuelos.

- "no", tus nos salvaste, tus nos volviste a dar nuestra libertad.- exclamo la peliazul que lloraba.

- por eso a partir de este momento nosotras te serviremos ...- ambas chicas miraron al peliblanco.- ¿cual es tu nombre?.- preguntaron al unisono.

- hehehe... Nyro Akatsuki.-

- muy bien Nyro-sama, a partir de este momento seremos tus siervas.- exclamaron las dos chicas muy decididas.

-eh?.-

- ¡que respuesta es esa Nyro-sama!.- ambas chicas hicieron un puchero.

- solo bromeaba.- sonrió el peliblanco haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas por la sonrisa que les dio.- Muy bien "Anny" y "Ruth" que les parece si suben a descansar.-propuso el peliblanco.

- "Anny"?...- se pregunto la pelirroja.

- "Ruth"?...- se pregunto la peliazul.

- Agni y Rudra no son precisamente nombres femeninos así que decidí cambiarlos un poco...¿si no les gusta puedo pensar en otros?.- pregunto el peliblanco.

- ""nos encanta"".- ambas chicas abrazaron al peliblanco dejando caer las mantas que traían puestas quedando completamente desnudas.

- N,Nyro-sama...¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO!.- grito la pequeña maga que bajabas por las escaleras mirando furiosa al peliblanco.

- eh?, oh Fay ya te despertaste.- mirando a la maga.-bueno te las encargo, voy a dormir un rato antes de ir a la Academia.- el peliblanco tomo una de las mantas del suelo y se durmió en el sofá.

- Academia? que es eso?.- se preguntaron las dos chicas desnudas.

las dos chicas desnudas sintieron un fuerte escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, ambas voltearon para ver que era lo que les causo esa reacción, se sorprendieron al ver a la maga la cual tenia unos ojos que irradiaban mucho brillo y que traía consigo una enorme enciclopedia.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno muchachos(as) eh aquí el cuarto capitulo... espero sea de su agrado...<strong>

**voy a dar a entender un poco lo que le paso a las dos nuevas personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anny Kirigaya Agni (Kallen Kozuki / Code Geass)**

una hermosa joven que aparenta tener la misma edad que Nyro, de un hermoso cabello carmesí y ojos azul celeste casi verdosos.

Ella es la hija de una mujer humana y de **Agni** el Dios del fuego del hinduismo, ella es la Semi-diosa regente del fuego.

**Agni** al darse cuenta de las intenciones **Indra** de querer desposar a su hija el Dios del Fuego lo desafió con la ayuda de** Rudra**, pero ambos Dioses murieron por la mano de **Indra.**

la hija del Dios del Fuego tomo la posición de su padre, ella al negarse a ser esposa de **Indra** este la sella en una espada como castigo por su insolencia y la envía junto a la hija del Dios de la Tormenta a **Niflheim **a resguardar una puerta por toda la eternidad.

La hija del Dios del Fuego y la hija del Dios de la Tormenta hacen un pacto el cual era que a partir del momento en que fueron exiliadas ellas se convertirían en hermanas por toda la eternidad.

Nyro al derrotarla la libera de la maldición de **Indra** y ella como agradecimiento se convierte en su fiel sierva.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruth Kirigaya Rudra (Chikane Himemiya / Kannasuki no miko)**

una hermosa joven que aparenta tener la misma edad que Nyro, de un hermoso cabello azul oscuro y ojos turquesa.

Ella es la hija de una mujer humana y de **Rudra** el Dios de la Tormenta del Hinduismo, ella es la Semi-diosa de la tormenta.

**Rudra** se percato que **Indra** no iba solamente por la hija de **Agni**, si no que también el iba por su hija, se enfurece demasiado y con la ayuda de **Agni** desafían a **Indra, **pero ambos mueren por la mano de** Indra.**

La hija del Dios de la Tormenta y la hija del Dios del Fuego hacen un pacto el cual era que a partir del momento en que fueron exiliadas ellas se convertirían en hermanas por toda la eternidad.

la hija del Dios de la Tormenta tomo la posición de su padre, ella al negarse a ser esposa de **Indra** este la sella en una espada como castigo por su insolencia y la envía junto a la hija del Dios del fuego a **Niflheim **a resguardar una puerta por toda la eternidad.

Nyro al derrotarla la libera de la maldición de **Indra** y ella como agradecimiento se convierte en su fiel sierva.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno muchachos(as) espero sus reviews para saber si les gusto la historia hasta el momento.<strong>

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	5. Capitulo - El Resurgir de las Cenizas

**High School DxD no me pertenece así como uno u otros personajes todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(esto si que estará de hostias) - pensamientos.

**"**eso es lo que tu crees, jajajaja**"** - retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

[yo siempre estaré con el] - seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA, NO ME HAGAS REÍR - **seres malignos.

[yo lo apoyare, siempre] - Excalibur.

*****ten lo por seguro***** - Ascalon.

* * *

><p>bueno atención muchachos(as), este fic contiene uno que otros personajes de otras series y juegos.<p>

ah se me olvidaba issei no es el protagonista.

espero sus criticas así sean buenas y malas.

* * *

><p><strong>-High School DxD-<strong>

* * *

><p>Residencia Akatsuki<p>

Cierto peliblanco comenzaba a despertarse después de la larga noche que le toco pasar.

- Hmhmmm.- bostezo el peliblanco.

- ¡NYRO-SAMA...NO NOS DEJE!.- Anny y Ruth se lanzaron sobre el peliblanco.

- ¿que...sucede...chicas?...Hmhmmm.- somnoliento

- Nyro-sama... ¿nos va abandonar?.- preguntaron ambas chicas sollozando.

- ¿de donde sacaron eso? y mas importante aun ¡por que aun siguen desnudas!.-

- Fay-san nos lo dijo.- exclamo la peliazul.

- hmmm... y por pura casualidad ¿terminaron de escucharla?.-

ambas chicas se miraron entre si y respondieron con un "no"

- pues ahí esta.- lenvantandose del sofá.- Sera mejor que desayunemos.- marchándose hacia la cocina.

el peliblanco preparo el desayuno para cuatro personas, mientras conversaba con Anny y Ruth sobre su exilio y castigo por parte de **Indra, **el peliblanco se sorprendió un poco al enterarse que ambas eran Semi-Diosas, así siguieron mientras terminaban sus desayunos.

el peliblanco al terminar su desayuno subió a su cuarto se dio una breve ducha y se puso el uniforme de la Academia y tomo sus materiales metiendo los en su maleta de estudiante. bajo las escaleras observando a las dos chicas a un desnudas que lo miraban con curiosidad.

- Fay...- llamo el peliblanco.

-Si, Nyro-sama.- respondió la maga

- podrías salir de compras con ellas.- entregándole un sobre con dinero.- y también compras lo necesario para la casa.-

- Claro que si Nyro-sama.-

- Bueno chicas espero que se comporten bien.- dándole palmaditas a todas las chicas.- Ya regreso.-marchándose.

* * *

><p>Academia Kuoh<p>

las clases transcurrieron como cualquier día normal, chicas que se me acercaban confesando sus sentimientos y yo tratando ser lo mas caballeroso posible para que entendieran que no quería estar en una relación todavía, aunque pensándolo mejor aun no me nace ese sentimiento llamado amor o el buscar una pareja, mientras pensaba en estas cosas sentí que una presencia demoníaca se iba a hacer presente, quizás un demonio de clase media fue lo que pensé en el momento, así que me marche hacia el club en el camino me encontré con Kiba que al parecer estaba preocupado.

- Kiba ¿que te sucede?.- pregunte curioso.

- ¿creo que Buchou tiene algún problema?, Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el clan Gremory.- me respondió Kiba.

- Tal vez...-

- Akeno-san lo sabría, ¿verdad?.- pregunto el rubio.

- Himejima-san es la sirvienta más confiable de Buchou, por lo que obviamente lo sabría.- respondió el peliblanco.

mientras conversábamos Kiba se dio cuenta de algo.

-... Tardé en darme cuenta de esta presencia, sólo me di cuenta cuando llegamos aquí ...- tenia una cara seria.

(hmmm... parece que ya se percato).- pensó el peliblanco mientras abría la puerta sin ninguna preocupación.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban Buchou, Himejima-san, Koneko-chan y una doncella de cabello plateado y tenia un rostro muy serio, Himejima-san estaba sonriendo como de costumbre, pero se notaba que estaba seria. Koneko-chan estaba sentada en una silla en la esquina tranquila. Parecía como si ella no quiere involucrarse con los demás. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, nadie hablaba una sola palabra. Kiba en voz baja dijo: "Esto es malo",así que entramos en la habitación, pero no era el tipo de ambiente en el que pudiéramos hablar con ellos. La tensión en la habitación era tensa y luego Buchou habló después de ver a todos nosotros dentro del Club.

- Parece que todo el mundo está aquí. Antes de comenzar las actividades, hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos ustedes.- se pronuncio la pelirroja.

- Ojou-sama, ¿quiere que les diga yo?.- Buchou rechazó la oferta de la doncella con la mano.

(oh... al parecer alguien mas esta por llegar).- pensó el peliblanco.

- La verdad es que ...- en el mismo momento en el que Buchou hablaba, un círculo mágico que no era del clan de los Gremory aparecio.

-... Phoenix.- fue lo que menciono Kiba estando cerca de mi.

La luz brilló a través de la habitación y apareció una persona del círculo mágico.

BRUSHHHHHH

Había llamas procedentes del círculo mágico que se encendieron en toda la habitación entera, se veía la silueta de un hombre detrás de las llamas. Cuando extendió el brazo hacia los lados, las llamas desaparecieron.

-Jeje... No he venido al mundo humano desde hace mucho tiempo.- exclamo el hombre.

El hombre que apareció fue un hombre con un traje rojo. Llevaba un traje casual, así que él no tenía una corbata y la camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho. Parecía que estaba en sus 20 años,Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Parecía un delincuente. ¿O era un demonio delincuente? Su mirada de soberbia me molestó un poco. El hombre miró a su alrededor, y luego sonrió después de encontrar a Buchou.

- Mi querida Rias, he venido a verte.- exclamo el hombre levantando sus brazos.

al escuchar esas palabras Buchou lo miró con los ojos furiosos. Ella no parecía darle la bienvenida a este tipo. Pero el chico no parecía importarle y se acercó a Buchou.

- Entonces Rías. Vamos a echar un vistazo al lugar de la ceremonia. La fecha de la boda está decida por lo que tenemos que comprometernos cuanto antes.- exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa comemierda, y tomo el brazo de Buchou.

- ¡Suéltame, Raiser!.- Buchou se deciso del agarre del chico y le dijo que se fuera con una voz profunda y grave.¡Ella está realmente molesta! El tipo que se llama Raiser estaba sonriendo y no parece preocuparle el hecho de que Buchou se libero de su agarre.

- Oye tú. Estás siendo grosero con Buchou.- se pronuncio Kiba.

Cuando el tipo lo miró, me di cuenta que el miraba a Kiba como si estuviera viendo algo de basura.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?.- Lo dijo con una voz disgustada.

- Yo soy el sirviente de Rías Gremory-sama! Soy su [Caballo], Kiba Yuuto.- exclamo el rubio.

El Phoenix hizo una reacción que mostraba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la presentación de Kiba.

- ¿... Vaya? ¿Rias, no me has mencionado a tus sirvientes nuestra relación? Quiero decir, ¿hay alguien de tus sirvientes que no me conoce?.-

el peliblanco levanto la mano, a lo que todos los presentes lo miraron.

- Disculpen mi ignorancia, pero yo no se quien es él.-

la doncella intervino.

- Esta persona es Raiser Phoenix-sama. El es un demonio puro de clase alta, y el tercer hijo de la Casa Phoenix y el es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory y por cierto ¿quien es usted?.- la doncella pregunto curiosa.

- eh?...-se señalo a si mismo.- Yo soy Akatsuki Nyro, el [Peon] de Rias Gremory.- respondió el peliblanco.

- Ojou-sama porque no informaste que tenias un nuevo siervo.- seria la doncella.

- estaba muy ocupada.- respondió la pelirroja.

(maldita... al parecer no les has informado a tu clan sobre mi, si estamos así entonces no te brindare ayuda).- pensó el peliblanco.

[ufufu.. Cariño tal vez te la jugaron a ti esta vez...ufufu].- intervino la Kyūbi en los pensamientos del peliblanco.

( si no me paga por mis servicios juro que lo va a lamentar).-

[ufufufufufu].-

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos<p>

- El té hecho por la [Reina] de Rias es exquisito.- exclamo Raiser

-Muchas gracias.- ella estaba sonriendo como de costumbre.

Buchou estaba sentada en el sofá y Raiser se sentó junto a ella sin cuidado y la abrazó en su hombro. Buchou les seguía alejando sus brazos de ella, pero el seguía tocándole el cabello, sus manos sus hombro.

La voz de enojo de Buchou se hizo eco a través de la habitación, Buchou se levantó del sofá mirando fijamente a Raiser. Él, por el contrario estaba sonriendo como de costumbre.

-¡Raiser! ¡Ya te dije antes! ¡No voy a casarme contigo!.- exclamo la pelirroja.

-Sí, he oído eso antes. Pero Rías, ¿sabes? Creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evadir la crisis.- hablo sarcásticamente Raiser

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Si yo soy el próximo heredero de la Casa de Gremory, entonces voy a elegir a quien será mi esposo! También hice una promesa, que voy a ser libre hasta que me gradúe de la universidad!.- exclamo furiosa la pelirroja.

- Eso es correcto. Tú eres libre. Puedes ir a la universidad y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus sirvientes. Sin embargo, sus padres y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados. Tienen miedo de que su familia se acabe. Hemos perdido a un gran número de demonios de sangre pura en la última guerra. Incluso si la guerra ha terminado, nuestra rivalidad con los ángeles caídos, los ángeles y Dios no ha terminado todavía. No es raro que un demonio de sangre pura sea asesinados, y eso conduce a la extinción de la familia por luchar contra ellos. Así que los demonios puros que son de primera clase que se cruzan con otros los demonios de primera clase sería la solución absoluta para solucionar esta situación. El linaje de los demonios de primera clase. Aunque sabes que estos futuros niños serán importantes a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?.- comento Raiser con una sonrisa comemierda.

Ante tal comentario Buchou lo miraba con mas furia, pero Raiser no se detuvo hay siguió hablando.

- La nueva producción de demonios, tus sirvientes, son demonios reencarnados, se están expandiendo en términos de fuerza, así que los demonios de sangre pura, pierden su lugar. Hay nobles ancianos que se acercan a los más poderosos demonios reencarnados. Pero eso está bien. Los demonios de nueva producción son importantes para el futuro. Pero no podemos permitir que los demonios pura sangre vayan directo a la extinción. Fuimos elegidos con el fin de evitar que los demonios puros desaparezcan .Tengo mis hermanos mayores en mi casa, así que mi linaje está a salvo. Entonces sólo faltarías tú, Rias, que debes heredar el honor del clan Gremory. Si no toma te casas, la casa de Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación. ¿Estás tratando de aplastar a la familia que ha sido histórica desde los tiempos antiguos? A causa de la guerra pasada, no es ni la mitad el número de demonios que se conoce como [72 pilares]. Este matrimonio tiene el futuro de los demonios.

- Yo no voy a extinguir mi clan. Voy a casarme.- exclamo Buchou.

- Ahhh, ¡bien dicho Rias! A continuación, vamos a ...- Raiser fue interrumpido.

- Pero no voy a casarme contigo, Raiser. Yo me casaré con quien quiera.- exclamo Buchou.

- Usted sabe Rias. Yo también soy un demonio que lleva el nombre de Phoenix detrás de mí. No puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio viejo como este en el mundo humano. En realidad no me gusta el mundo humano. El fuego y el viento en este mundo es asqueroso. Para un demonio como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, no puedo soportarlo.- Raiser comenzó a expulsar llamas a su alrededor.

BRUSHHHHHH.

- Yo te llevará de vuelta al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar a todos sus sirvientes.- exclamo Raiser aumentando sus llamas.

Ante tal acto Kiba y Koneko-chan temblaban, pero estaban preparados para luchar en cualquier momento, mientras que el peliblanco ni se inmutaba ante Raiser, cosa que llamo la atención de la Doncella que lo miraba curiosa.

La llama se reunieron alrededor de la espalda Raiser y formó las alas de las llamas. Exactamente como un pájaro de fuego. La atmósfera era intensa. Pero hubo una persona que interfirió con calma esa persona fue la Doncella.

- Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, por favor, cálmense. Si los dos iban a continuar, entonces no voy a estar tranquila al respecto.- hablo seriamente la doncella.

Buchou y Raiser hicieron una mueca seria después de escuchar la voz intensa de la Doncella. Parecía que tenían miedo de ella. Raiser calmo las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo e hizo un suspiro, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- Todo el mundo, al igual que el maestro, Sirzechs-sama y la gente de la familia Phoenix sabía que iba a ser así. Para decirte la verdad esto iba a ser la reunión de último recurso. Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a ser resuelto, por lo que decidió hacer una última opción.- hablo seriamente la Doncella.

- ¿Única opción? ¿Qué quieres decir Grayfia?.- pregunto la pelirroja.

(Así que esa Doncella se llama Grayfia...donde eh escuchado ese nombre?).- pensó el peliblanco.

- Ojou-sama, si desea mantener su posición, entonces ¿por qué no lo deciden haciendo un [Rating Game], con Raiser-sama.- propuso la Doncella, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos a un peliblanco que simplemente escuchaba como si fuera lo mas normal, nuevamente se gano la atención de la doncella que lo miraba curiosa.

- En otras palabras otou-sama y los demás optaron por hacer que nosotros hagamos el juego como un último recurso, cuando yo lo iba a rechazar, ¿no? ...¿Porque todos quieren tener el control de mi vida?.- suspiro la pelirroja.

- Entonces Ojou-sama, ¿usted está diciendo que se niega a participar en el juego?.-

- No, Esta es una oportunidad, Bien entonces. Vamos a decidir esto por el juego, Raiser.-apunto al Phoenix con su dedo.

- ¿Está aceptando? Me da lo mismo. Pero yo ya soy un demonio adulto y que ya he participado en juegos oficiales. Ya que he ganado la mayoría de los juegos. ¿Aun así, todavía quiere participar, Rias?.- con una sonrisa comemierda.

- Lo haré. Yo te haré desaparecer, Raiser!.- exclamo furiosa la pelirroja.

- Está bien. Si ganas, harás lo que quieras. Pero si gano, te casarás conmigo de inmediato.- exclamo el Phenex.

- Yo, Grayfia, confirmaré su opinión a ambas partes. ¿Está bien?.-

- "Si".- ambos respondieron al unisono.

- Está bien. Voy a informar a las dos familias a continuación.-

El Phoenix miro al peliblanco y luego sonrió.

( ¿y tu que me miras?).- mirando al Phoenix a los ojos.

El phoenix sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda por la mirada del peliblanco, así que el Phoenix miro hacia otro lado evitando el cruce de miradas con el peliblanco.

-O,Oye, Rias. ¿Esos de aquí son tus sirvientes?.- exclamo el Phoenix recuperando su compostura.

- Si ¿Y qué?.-

- Entonces, este partido será un chiste. Sólo tu [Reina], la "sacerdotisa del rayo" puede luchar a la par de mis sirvientes.- Cuando Raiser dijo eso, chasqueó los dedos. Un círculo mágico en el suelo brillaba.

(oh... bien, 15 personas mas...que fastidio).- pensó el peliblanco un tanto aburrido.

15 sombras aparecieron a partir del círculo mágico y se posicionaron alrededor de Raiser, todas eran chicas.

las Siervas de Raiser miraron a los presentes como si de basura se tratase pero había una que hacia todo lo contrario esta era una chica joven con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su pelo está atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rizos, con cintas azules para mantenerlos en su lugar, llevaba un vestido de color morado claro con acentos de color púrpura oscuro y un arco azul en la parte delantera. En la parte trasera, tres extensiones de pluma que imitan la cola de un ave Fenix que sobresalen del vestido, ella estaba mirando fijamente a uno de los siervos de Rias Gremory y comenzó a acercarse a esa persona.

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ravel Phoenix.- haciendo una reverencia frente al peliblanco.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por el acto de la pequeña Phoenix, pero mas aun Raiser que no podía creer lo que veía con sus propios ojos, su hermanita se estaba presentando especialmente a un simple demonio de clase baja.

- el gusto es mio.- sonriendo.-mi nombre es Nyro Akatsuki.- tomando una de las manos de la Phoenix y dandole un beso en su mano

El rostro de la pequeña Phoenix se torno de un color rojo que rivalizaba con el mismísimo cabello de Rias Gremory.

-Ejemmmm...- intervino la Doncella mirando a Raiser.

- Rias te doy 10 días. Hasta entonces deberías ser capaz de mejorar a tus esclavos.- hablo Raiser mirando a los siervos de la pelirroja.-Espero que no me decepcionen, siervos de Rías . Su éxito será el éxito de Rías.- exclamo Raiser, formando un circulo magico, pero fue detenido por su hermanita.

- ¿que sucede Ravel?.-

la pequeña Phoenix le susurro algo al oído de Raiser.

- Rias me gustaría hablar contigo y con la [Reina] de Maou-sama.-

- y que seria eso? puedes decirlo para que todos lo escuchemos.-

- esto es un asunto entre [Reyes], no tomara mucho tiempo.-

- entiendo.- suspiro la pelirroja.- Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, y Nyro pueden retirarse.-

- Hai... Buchou.- los mencionados respondieron y se marcharon del club.

- muy bien Raiser de que es lo que quieres hablar?.-

- es sobre tú [peón].- sonrió maliciosamente el Phoenix mayor.

* * *

><p>Después de lo sucedido buchou dijo que tendríamos que entrenar durante estos 10 días para el juego, así que me fui a mi casa y hable con las chicas que estaría fuera durante 10 días, Anny y Ruth se aferraban a mis piernas para no dejarme ir, al final termine de convencerlas y me marche hacia el club. Al llegar Buchou nos transporto en un circulo mágico a una mansión, hecha de madera, es una de las posesiones del clan Gremory en el mundo Humano.<p>

- Entonces vamos a empezar nuestro entrenamiento.- fue lo que dijo Buchou.

Lección 1: La práctica de espada con Kiba.

Lección 2: La práctica de magia con Akeno-san.

Lección 3: Entrenamiento con Koneko-chan.

Lección 4: ¡Entrenamiento con Buchou!

(oh vamos... a esto le llaman entrenamiento...con razón son muy débiles).- pensó el peliblanco después de sus practicas con sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>10 Días Después...<p>

Todos nos reunimos en la sala del club, esperando la hora del partido.

Todos fuimos transportados a una gran sala para Invitados donde se encontraban muchos demonios que vinieron para ver el partido de Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix.

- ¿Están todos listos? Ya faltan diez minutos antes de que el juego comience.- dijo Grayfia

- vamos a ganar este partido.- exclamo la pelirroja decidida,

y así pasaron los 10 minutos y fuimos transportados a un campo de batalla el cual era una copia exacta de la Academia Kuoh. actualmente nos encontrábamos en el club de investigación de lo oculto.

**Este [Rating Game] también será transmitido a los miembros de ambas familias desde un lugar diferente.-**

**También el "Maou Lucifer-sama", estará viendo esta batalla. Por favor, no se olvide de él. **

- Onii-sama... ¿Es eso así...? Así que Onii-sama también verá esta batalla.- exclamo la pelirroja.

(oh... esto no me lo esperaba, así que el hermano de Rias es un Maou).- pensó el peliblanco.

Al parecer Buchou trazo una estrategia para poner en apuros a Raiser, así que nos envió por parejas.

A mi lado estaba Koneko-chan. Ella fue mi pareja durante el próximo plan.

- Entonces Nyro, Koneko. Ustedes no serán capaces de evitar una batalla una vez que entren al gimnasio. Hagan las cosas como la planeamos. Ese lugar será importante.- ordeno la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos...<p>

[Tres [Peones] de Raiser Phoenix se Retiran].

[Una [Torre] de Raiser Phoenix se Retira].

[Una [Torre] de Rias Gremory se Retira].

[Un [Peón] de Rias Gremory se Retira].

- Pero que demonios fue lo que paso.- exclamo la pelirroja, al escuchar el anuncio.

- "Buchou, al parecer el Gimnasio exploto con Nyro y Koneko adentro".- la reina Gremory informo.

- Maldición, al menos se llevaron algunos con ellos.- la pelirroja estaba furiosa.

* * *

><p>Lo que Realmente Sucedió En El Gimnasio...<p>

El peliblanco y la pequeña loli caminaban dentro del gimnasio buscando a los siervos de Raiser.

(uhmm...al parecer estamos dentro de una trampa).- pensó el peliblanco.

- sucede algo Akatsuki-sempai.- pregunto la loli.

- no nada koneko-chan.-respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

(Esa maldita...se atrevió a engañarme y yo que planeaba demostrar mis habilidades hoy, Si no fuera por Kiba hubieras ganado hoy Rias Gremory, pero es una lastima...).- pensó el peliblanco.

_Flashback..._

_- oe, kiba puedo preguntarte algo.- _

_- claro, ¿que quieres preguntarme Nyro-kun?.-exclamo el rubio._

_- solo quería saber que pasa cuando no se le informa al clan cuando ah ingresado un nuevo siervo.-  
><em>

_- pues eso es fácil... cuando no se le informa al clan, es como si el siervo no perteneciera al clan y no recibe ningún beneficio de el...así de simple.- exclamo el rubio._

_- ya veo.-suspiro el peliblanco._

_Fin del Flashback..._

- al parecer no hay nadie en el gimnasio Akatsuki-sempai.-

- si eso parece...-

Mientras el peliblanco y la pequeña loli caminaban dentro del gimnasio todas la entradas y ventanas se sellaron dejándolos sin escapatoria.

- una trampa...- siseo la pequeña loli.

- y ahora que es lo que hacemos?.- pregunto el peliblanco.

(oh... parece que nos encontramos con 4 demonios... uhmm que estarán tramando?).- pensó el peliblanco con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- Akatsuki-sempai estamos rodeados.-exclamo koneko.

En el centro del Gimnasio habían 4 demonios femeninos, una mujer con un vestido chino, unas gemelas que llevaban motosierras y la ultima era una loli que llevaba un gran palo.

Koneko tomo una pose de ataque mientras que el peliblanco le siguió el juego, las 4 demonios mostraban una sonrisa comemierda como la de Raiser, y comenzaron a retroceder, una de ellas tenia un detonador en sus manos.

- una bomba...- exclamo koneko.

-...-

- Akatsuki-sempai tenemos que salir de aquí.-

- oh... eso sera imposible.- exclamaron las 4 demonios al mismo tiempo.

las dos gemelas con sus motosierras se abalanzaron contra el peliblanco, koneko al percatarse de sus intensiones intento ayudar a su sempai , pero se quedo atónita al ver que las dos gemelas a hora se encontraban en el suelo llorando y gimiendo de dolor agarrándose sus cabezas, ambas gritaban como si las estuvieran asesinando lentamente.

- Akatsuki-sempai que fue lo que hiciste?.- pregunto koneko.

- eh? yo no hice nada.- negó con la cabeza.- (como si pudiera decirle que acabo de usar un **[Tsukuyomi]** en ellas,hehehe).- pensó el peliblanco.

- ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a mis compañeras?.- exclamo la demonio que vestía ropas chinas.

- eh? tu también me estas acusando?.-

- eres un maldito bastardo.- exclamo la loli que sostenía un gran palo.

la loli Phoenix intento atacar al peliblanco pero fue interceptada por un potente golpe cortesía de Koneko, la loli Phoenix fue arrojada contra la demonio que vestía ropas chinas, ambas demonios Phoenix estaban en el suelo adoloridas, la loli phoenix intento levantarse sin darse cuenta que confundió su palo con el detonador.

CLICK.

- hehehe...que fue ese Click?.- se pregunto a si misma la demonio de ropas chinas.- Oh...NOOOOOOO.- exclamaron ambas demonios Phoenix.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

[Tres [Peones] de Raiser Phoenix se Retiran].

[Una [Torre] de Raiser Phoenix se Retira].

Todo el Gimnasio fue consumido por las llamas producidas por la enorme explosión que se hizo presente, sin ninguna duda nadie sobreviviría a esta enorme explosión, pero dentro, mas precisamente en el centro del Gimnasio se podía apreciar la silueta de un hombre sujetando un pequeño cuerpo entre las enormes llamas.

- Hmmm... parece que Koneko-chan esta inconsciente...- murmuro el peliblanco entre las enormes llamas que cubrían todo lo que se suponía que solía ser el Gimnasio.

- [etto... Cariño... no se supone que deberías retirarte... ya que llamarías mucho la atención si te ven salir de esta enorme explosión].- exclamo la Kyūbi.

- hmmm... ese es un muy buen punto Setsuna.-

- [ ademas la pequeña nekomata esta comenzando a desaparecer].-

- tienes razón, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, mejor nos vamos, me a comenzado a dar hambre.-

- [Ufufufu].-

- Yo,el [Peón] Akatsuki Nyro me Retiro.- exclamo el peliblanco en medio de las enormes llamaras que consumían el resto del Gimnasio.

[Una [Torre] de Rias Gremory se Retira].

[Un [Peón] de Rias Gremory se Retira].

* * *

><p>El peliblanco se encontraba en una habitación la cual parecía ser una enfermería, se levanto de la cama en la cual se encontraba recostado dio unos cuantos pasos dirijiendose hacia la puerta de salida de la enfermería, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe.<p>

- Ne, Nyro-kun tienes muchas cosas que contarme no te parece.-

- oh! Tsubaki-san, que tal ¿como has estado?.- exclamo el peliblanco sonriendole a la morena.

- No me cambies el **TEMA, Cuando planeabas decirme que te uniste al sequito de Rias Gremory y por que ni siquiera me has visitado en el consejo estudiantil.- **exclamo la morena emanando un aura asesina dirijida hacia el peliblanco.

- Disculpa por no contarte nada, pero surgieron algunos imprevistos, luego te lo contare todo.- sobándose el estomago por el hambre que tenia.

- Te sucede algo Nyro-kun?.- pregunto la morena un poco mas calmada.

- solo tengo mucha hambre, no eh comido muy bien últimamente y Setsuna también se esta quejando un poco por la falta de alimento.- suspiro el peliblanco mientras aun se sobaba el estomago.

- ¿Setsuna? ¿quien es esa?.- pregunto la morena buscando dentro de la enfermería a la susodicha.

- ¿Que haces?.- observando a la morena caminar de un lado a otro.

- Buscando a esa **"Zorra"**...- mirando debajo de la cama.

- pues a esa Zorra no la vas a encontrar aquí.-

-[ Cariño... eso sonó ofensivo... prefiero que me digan Kitsune o Kyūbi... si no es mucho pedir].- intervino dolida la Kyūbi.

- (Lo siento... Lo siento...).-

- [ Bueno ... ya que metiste la pata, sera mejor que me presentes a ella... no te parece..].-

-( Uhmmm... Tienes Razón ...).-

- Tsubaki-san ¿quieres conocer a Setsuna?.- pregunto el peliblanco.

- **Si, Dime donde esta esa Zorra**.- exclamo la morena emanando un aura asesina.

el peliblanco se sentó en el suelo cruzado de piernas y invito a que la morena lo imitara, Tsubaki procedió hacer lo que le pidió el peliblanco pero en ese momento tuvo un dejavu.

- Etto... Nyro-kun... no me digas que usaras un gen...- el peliblanco le tapo la boca con su mano.

- Shhhh.- le peliblanco le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

- E,entiendo...-

la morena se sorprendió cuando el peliblanco se le acerco demasiado, el peliblanco alzo su mano derecha y sujeto la parte trasera de la cabeza de la morena y acerco su frente con la suya, la morena estaba completamente roja.

- muy bien Tsubaki-san ahora cierra tus ojos.-

- E,Esta...Bien...- acato el pedido cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Mundo Interno De Akatsuki Nyro<p>

la morena abrió lentamente sus ojos parpadeando un par de veces por lo que se encontraba en su campo de visión, ella ahora se encontraba en una especie de túnel enorme el cual era frió y oscuro, el cual también tenia muchas tuberías que salían de las paredes del túnel de las cuales brotaban pequeñas cantidades de agua y ahora llenaban el túnel con agua de color rojo o mejor aun se podría decir que se asemejaba a sangre que le llegaba ahora hasta sus rodillas, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la enorme reja de hierro solido que se encontraba delante de ella.

- ¿D,donde... estoy?.- se pregunto la morena.

- **[OH... PERO MIRA QUE TENEMOS ****AQUÍ]**.- una voz provenía detrás de la gran reja de hierro solido.

- ¿Q,Quien... eres...?.- pregunto nuevamente la morena.

- **[TE VES DELICIOSA].- **

- eh?.- la morena miro fijamente hacia la gran reja de hierro y se quedo prácticamente petrificada de miedo, delante de ella se encontraban dos enormes ojos de color dorado cuyas iris eran de color negro muy parecidos a los de un reptil.

- **[GRRRRRROOOOARRRRRRRR].- **

la morena sentía que el corazón se le salia del pecho ante tan potente rugido que hizo volar la enorme reja de hierro solido, el agua que parecía sangre se comenzaba ah agitar intensamente, la morena sabia que tenia que salir corriendo de este lugar, pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso, comenzó a sollozar inmóvil, sentía que su vida comenzar a ser arrancada de su propio ser, sus ojos se abrieron como enormes platos por lo que vio, delante de ella se encontraba un gigantesco Zorro con algunas características humanas ya que poseía pulgares en sus garras, su pelaje era de color blanco, sus ojos eran rasgados de un color dorado y tenia 9 enormes colas.

el gigantesco zorro blanco se acercaba lentamente mostrando sus enormes colmillos hacia una petrificada morena que contenía el aliento creyendo que seria el ultimo que tendría en su vida.

- Etto... Setsuna ¿no crees que te estas pasando un poco con tu presentación?.- intervino el peliblanco apareciendo quien sabe de donde.

- **[SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO UN POCO CON ELLA...UFUFU].-** sonreía el gigantesco Zorro.

- es eso así?... bueno... me alegro que te lleves tan bien con Tsubaki-san.- sonreía el peliblanco.

- jugando?...E,esa...Cosa... I,intentaba...¡comerme!.- exclamo la morena saliendo de su estado de miedo absoluto.

- **[ LLORONA...HMPFF]**.- el gigantesco zorro se cruzo de brazos y ladeo su cabeza.

- N,no... soy...una...Llorona...¿verdad Nyro-kun?.- la morena contenía su llanto mientras miraba al peliblanco.

el peliblanco entrecerró los ojos mientras veía el intento forzado que hacia la morena por no llorar, el se acerco a la morena y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, la morena al sentir el contacto su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y escondió su rostro con sus manos para que no sea vista por el peliblanco.

- Creo que seria mejor que uses tu forma original Setsuna y que también vuelvas a como estaba antes mi mundo interno...sin duda alguna esto es deprimente.- observando cuidadosamente el lugar que supuestamente ahora era su mundo interno.

- ¿Forma original?, ¿Mundo Interno?.- pregunto curiosa la morena limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que aun tenia en sus ojos.

El gigantesco Zorro solo sonrió ante la pregunta de la morena y luego chasqueo sus dedos, dando lugar a una inmensa luz que cegó a la morena.

la inmensa luz se disipo dejando a una Tsubaki completamente aturdida.

- ¿que fue lo que paso?.- parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a quedar impactada.

la morena se encontraba en una inmensa pradera la cual era muy hermosa tenia muchos arboles, no muy lejos se podía apreciar un gran lago en el cual se reflejaba un inmenso cielo de color azul con muchas pero muchas nubes blancas, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la hermosa mujer que se encontraba delante de ella, esta mujer tenia unos hermosos ojos de color dorado, también tenia un hermoso cabello de color blanco el cual estaba sujetado en una pequeña cola de caballo fijada con una cinta de color rojo, también tenia un largo flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarcaba su hermoso rostro junto con dos largos mechones que caían lateralmente hasta sus hombros estas estaban fijadas igualmente con una cinta de color rojo, estaba vestida con un hermoso traje tradicional de una miko, que consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un hermoso delantal de color naranja.

- oh... esto esta mucho mejor...- exclamo el peliblanco al lado de la morena.

- N,Nyro-kun ¿quien es ella? y ¿que es este lugar?.-

- primero que nada ella es Setsuna y el lugar donde nos encontramos... se podría decir que es mi mundo interno.-

- [Bienvenida, Tsubaki-chan Ufufu].-

- eh? ¿me conoces?.-

- [Por supuesto, yo se todo lo que sucede alrededor de "Cariño" y conozco a cada persona que se acerca a él Ufufu].-

- eh? acaso eres una acosadora.- exclamo la morena.

-[...].-

- hehehe... estas completamente equivocada Tsubaki-san...ella no es una acosadora.- intervino el peliblanco.

- entonces? sera mejor que me des una buena explicación.-

- no seas impaciente, ella misma te puede responder, muy bien Setsuna te encargo la explicación.-

- [Escucha muy bien Tsubaki-chan mi nombre es Setsuna y yo soy una **kyūbi no kitsune, **y yo estoy sellada dentro de "Cariño"... eso es todo Ufufu].-

- E,espera estas hablando en serio?.-

- [Muy en serio Tsubaki-chan].-

- ¿entonces el zorro que quería comerme eras tu?.-

- [No voy a negar que tenia hambre,Ufufu aun la tengo ... pero no planeaba comerte...solo estaba jugando un poco contigo].-

- Pues ese tipo de juegos no me gustan para nada... ademas yo pensaba que las **kitsunes** tenían orejas y colas de zorro.-

Ante ese comentario la **kyūbi **libero un par de orejas de zorro del mismo color que su cabello blanco, también brotaron 9 hermosas colas de color blanco muy esponjosas.

- [ que tal... estas satisfecha con esto Ufufu...].-

- wow...- los ojos de Tsubaki brillaban.

- hmmm...Tsubaki-san tenemos que regresar alguien se esta acercando a la enfermería.- intervino el peliblanco.

- eh?, tan pronto ya me estaba acostumbrando a este hermoso paisaje.- la morena hizo un puchero.

* * *

><p>la morena abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose cara a cara con el peliblanco, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta.<p>

- Oh...Tsubaki... Interrumpo algo.-

la morena se quedo helada al reconocer la voz de esta persona que entro en la enfermería.

- K,Kaichou...no...es...lo...que...parece.- Tsubaki estaba muy asustada.

- Hola Kaichou, ¿también vino a visitarme?.- intervino el peliblanco.

- hehehe... Veo que no le tienes miedo a nada.- murmuro Tsubaki.

- Akatsuki-kun así que te volviste un siervo de Rias.- Sona se acomodaba sus gafas mientras miraba seriamente al peliblanco.

- hehehe... se podría decir que "si".- el peliblanco se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

- pues, parece ser que tu maestra no ganara el [Rating Game].- hablo Sona nuevamente Seria.

- Eso ya lo sabia desde un principio, después de todo sus siervos tienen serios problemas emocionales que no los dejan avanzar como es debido, tienen serios problemas de ataque y defensa, aunque no puedo negar que sus ataques son destructivos, pero el poder no lo es todo, y sobre todo Gremory-san es muy arrogante al momento de realizar algún tipo de estrategia, sin duda alguna ese "Yakitori" tendrá una fácil victoria sobre ella, tan solo es cuestión de minutos.- el peliblanco se encogía de hombros al terminar de hablar.

- Nyro-kun suena como si no te cayera bien Rias-sama.- hablo Tsubaki.

- No es que no me caiga bien, es solo que su arrogancia me molesta mucho, ¿tu que piensas Kaichou?.-

- Sabes que estas hablando de mi mejor amiga... pero... te doy toda la razón Akatsuki-kun.- se resigno Sona.

de pronto se escucho un anuncio de la doncella llamada Grayfia.

**[ Rias Gremory se Retira]**

**[El ganador es Raiser Phoenix.]**

* * *

><p>Luego de que todos escucharon el anuncio se reunieron en la enorme sala para Invitados donde se encontraban Rias y Raiser en una discusión.<p>

- Rias yo gano, así que tendrás que casarte conmigo.-

- No es justo, No es justo.- la pelirroja estaba furiosa.- Hiciste trampa.-

* * *

><p>Una Semana después...<p>

- bueno ya termine el reporte del club.- suspiro pesadamente el peliblanco.

- Akatsuki-sempai, tenemos que darnos prisa oh Kaichou se molestara.- sentada en el regazo del peliblanco.

- no hay de que preocuparse Koneko-chan.- dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

Después del [Rating Game] con Raiser Phoenix, Gremory-san se quedo en el inframundo junto con kiba y himejima-san, mientras que yo y Koneko fuimos enviados al mundo humano para hacernos cargo del Club, pero Koneko no lo tomo demasiado bien por así decirlo, ella estaba muy triste se sentía muy culpable por haber perdido, se sentía inservible, despreciada y muchos sentimientos negativos y de culpa atormentaban su pequeña mente, así que decidí no separarme de ella desde que llegamos al mundo humano, la lleve a comer deliciosos dulces mientras que charlábamos, le hice entender que nadie la culpaba por haber perdido, poco a poco volvió a como solía ser, o eso es lo que yo creía, pero me equivoque completamente, ahora koneko no se despegaba de mi por así decirlo, se sentaba en mi regazo cuando tenia oportunidad y estaba mas animada que nunca, en parte eso me así feliz, no me gustaba verla con esa expresión de tristeza y soledad, así que este cambio es para bien.

- que te parece si entregamos este reporte y nos vamos a comer el almuerzo.-

- Vamos akatsuki-sempai.- ya estaba parada en la puerta lista para salir.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón del Consejo Estudiantil para entregar el Reporte y de ahí a comer su almuerzo.

TOC TOC

- adelante.- se oyo una voz tras la puerta.

- con su permiso.- dijeron ambos entrando al Salón del Club Estudiantil.

- Buenas tardes Akatsuki-kun y Toujo-san.- dijo Kaichou.

- Buenas Tardes Kaichou.- el peliblanco y la peliblanca saludaron.

- Aqui le traemos el reporte de Nuestro Club.- dijo el peliblanco entregándole los documentos.

- Parece que todo esta en Orden.- Kaichou le daba una mirada a los documentos.

- Por cierto Kaichou, no sabrás donde se encuentra Fuku-kaichou.- preguntaba el peliblanco.

- Tsubaki se encuentra en la oficina del Director.-

- ya veo... Luego hablare con ella...ahora nos retiramos.-

- ¿por cierto Akatsuki-kun?.-

- ¿que sucede Kaichou?.-

- sabes... ambos se parecen mucho... se podría decir que hasta parecen hermanos.- sonreía picaramente la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

- sabe algo Kaichou... debería sonreír mas seguido...tiene una hermosa sonrisa.-

- nos vamos onee-chan.- dándole la mano a la pequeña peliblanca.

- Claro Nii-san.- tomo la mano del peliblanco y ambos se retiraron, dejando a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil completamente sonrojada y a la vez estupefacta por la confianza que se tenían Nyo y Koneko.

* * *

><p>Los dos peliblancos disfrutaban de sus almuerzos detrás del Gimnasio de la Academia.<p>

Eso fue hasta que el peliblanco sintió unas presencias conocidas que se acercaban a donde se encontraba junto con Koneko.

- Sucede algo Akatsuki-sempai.-

- No, nada Koneko-chan.-

De pronto los miembros del club de Investigación de lo oculto se hicieron presentes.

Koneko estaba muy Feliz de volver a ver a sus compañeros, cosa que sorprendió a los miembros que llegaron. Ya que ellos sabían que Koneko no era de las que expresaban emociones.

Pero el peliblanco noto claramente que ellos no venían con buenas intenciones.

La Pelirroja se acerco lentamente a donde se encontraba el peliblanco y le propino una patada en la cara, acto que horrorizo a Koneko.

Ahora era la morena que se relamía los labios mientras que se acercaba al peliblanco y le lanzaba un potente rayo.

- Guaaaaa.- gritaba de dolor el peliblanco mientras salia humo de su cuerpo chamuscado.

La pequeña peliblanca miraba con Horror lo que le hacian a su sempai.

- ¿Porque le hacen esto? .- lloraba koneko.- Akatsuki-sempai no les ah hecho nada malo.-

- él ya no me sirve.- apuntaba con una mano al peliblanco.- prefiero que mueras antes de que Raiser tome algo mio.-sonreía maliciosamente la pelirroja.

- ¿A que te refieres Buchou?.- preguntaba la peliblanca con horror al escuchar la palabra "Morir".

- Ara, Ara parece que se nos olvido decirte Koneko-chan.- hablo la morena Gremory.- Nyro-kun ahora es un Phoenix Ufufufu.-

- Buchou y Raiser hicieron una apuesta, la cual consistía en que si Buchou perdía ,Nyro-kun pasaría a ser su propiedad.- Explico Kiba.

- Ya veo... Así que planeas matarme...simplemente por tu incompetencia.- el peliblanco hablo mientras que miraba a la pelirroja.

- Tu estúpido clase baja te atreves a llamarme incompetente.- pateándolo y rompiéndole el labio al peliblanco.

- Acaso me vas a negar que no lo estas disfrutando.- recibiendo esta vez un rayo de parte de Akeno.

- Guaaaaaaaa.- gritaba de dolor el peliblanco.

- Paren... por favor...deténganse... - gritaba Koneko llorando.

- Algunas ultimas palabras Phoenix.- la pelirroja comenzó a formar una gigantesca bola mágica de color negro.

Koneko no se lo podía creer la buchou que tanto amaba a sus siervos estaba apunto de asesinar a uno de ellos.

- Koneko...-

La peliblanca miro a su sempai, ella intentaba contener su llanto pero no le era posible.

- Koneko-chan...escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, me divertí mucho estando a tu lado.- sonreía el peliblanco.

- Yo...tambien...Akatsuki-sempai...- lloraba Koneko.

- Recuerda que no debes comer solo dulces, tienes que comer vegetales y tomar mucha leche para que crescas grande y fuerte.- sin perder su sonrisa.

- yo... te... lo...prometo...Akatsuki-sempai.- koneko seguía llorando.

- Ahora lo mas importante Koneko-chan..."No importa que tan lejos este...Siempre estaré Observándote".- dándole una gran sonrisa a la pequeña peliblanca, mientras su cuerpo era envolvido por el poder de la [destrucción] de Rias, cuando la bola mágica desapareció junto con el cuerpo del peliblanco, en su lugar solo quedaban 8 piezas de [Peón], para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

Todos lo miembros del club de Investigación de lo Oculto comenzaba a retirarse, mientras que Kiba levantaba a Koneko que se había desmayado y Rias recogía los 8 [peones].

Mientras tanto cierto peliblanco que tenia Activado su [Sharingan] observaba lo sucedido sintiendo un poco de pena por la pequeña peliblanca.

- ahhh...- suspiro pesadamente.- espero que Koneko-chan sepa sobrellevar esto.- marchándose de la Academia.

- [ Cariño, creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, esa pequeña es fuerte, seguro que tus palabras la harán salir adelante].-

- espero que tengas razón Setsuna.-

- [y ahora ¿que es lo que haremos Cariño?].- pregunto la kyūbi.

- primero tendremos que eliminar a Kokabiel y luego desapareceremos de esta ciudad, después de todo...se supone que ahora estoy muerto.-

- [Ya veo, tendremos que cazar a ese Cuervo...Ufufu].-

- Pero antes de eso tendremos que ir ah **Asgard**,...Hmmm ...creo que también me llevare a las chicas.-

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Eh Aquí un nuevo Capitulo espero les guste.<p>

Espero sus Reviews para saber si les gusto la historia.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo...


	6. Capitulo - Origen y Sueños

**High School DxD no me pertenece así como uno u otros personajes todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(esto si que estará de hostias) - pensamientos.

**"**eso es lo que tu crees, jajajaja**"** - retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

[yo siempre estaré con el] - seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA, NO ME HAGAS REÍR - **seres malignos.

[yo lo apoyare, siempre] - Excalibur.

*****ten lo por seguro***** - Ascalon.

* * *

><p>bueno atención muchachos(as), este fic contiene uno que otros personajes de otras series y juegos.<p>

ah se me olvidaba issei no es el protagonista.

espero sus criticas así sean buenas y malas.

* * *

><p><strong>-High School DxD-<strong>

* * *

><p>- Residencia Akatsuki -<p>

El día había transcurrido sin ningún problema, eso era lo que creía cierta maga rubia sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras leía un enorme libro cuyo titulo era "Un millón de maneras de atrapar a tu hombre deseado", la maga leía animadamente mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Gracias, muchas gracias Mamá...con esto atrapare a Nyro-sama.- sonreía la maga con los ojos llorosos.

- hmmm... este de aquí suena interesante, "Él debe sentir que quieres estar con él, no que necesitas estar con él. Solo así te va a sentir como una compañera a su nivel.".- leía en voz alta la pequeña maga.

- oh... eso suena tan profundo.- hablo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a la pequeña maga.

- N,Nyro-sama... que...hace...aquí...?.- la pequeña maga entraba en pánico mientras escondía el enorme libro detrás de ella.

- eh? yo vivo aquí.-

- N,no me refería a eso.-

- entonces?.-

- por que no esta en la Academia?.-

- hehehehe... etto...a ver como te lo explico...-

- Nyro-sama que fue lo que hizo ahora?.-

- hmmm... se podría decir que me mataron.-

- ...-

El peliblanco le explico a Ley Fay todo lo sucedido en la Academia y como uso un [Genjutsu] para hacerse pasar por muerto.

- Nyro-sama usted no tiene remedio.-

- Oye, que me tratas de decir con eso?,hmm... por cierto Fay...donde están Anny y Ruth?.-

- salieron de compras.-

- wow...wow...wow... Fay...les permitiste salir de compras, estamos a punto de entrar en quiebra, que irresponsable de tu parte "Fay".- el peliblanco se sentó en el sofá y entro en un estado depresivo.

- Lo siento...Nyro-sama.- la maga se acerco al peliblanco para consolarlo.

En ese instante llegaron la pelirroja y la peliazul.

- "Fay", ya regresamos.- ambas chicas exclamaron al unisono muy contentas.- eh?, ¡NYRO-SAMA.- ambas se abalanzaron sobre el peliblanco.

- tranquilas...me están estrangulando.- intentando liberarse del agarre de la pelirroja y la peliazul.

- "coff","coff","coff"...por cierto que fue lo que compraron chicas?.-

- solo fuimos a comer unos helados.- dijo la peliazul.

- vimos el anuncio por la televisión, así que decidimos ir a probarlos .- dijo la pelirroja.

- ya veo..- el peliblanco suspiro aliviado de que solo fueron por unos helados.

Sin duda alguna la situación económica del peliblanco era muy mala, pero ahora su situación estaba mucho peor, ya que la heredera Gremory no le pago por sus servicios como "sirviente" y encima lo aposto con ese "Yakitori"... si sin duda alguna esto era el Karma...pero aprendió una gran lección con esto...Nunca trabajes para los demonios y mas aun si son pelirrojas.

- Bueno chicas hay algo que quiero comentarles...- dijo el peliblanco ganando la atención de las chicas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La noche se había hecho presente y se podía a observar a un peliblanco que se encontraba caminado tranquilamente ...oh eso es lo que parecía, se podía escuchar al peliblanco murmurar " estúpidas chicas que no me acompañan, solo por que no se quieren despeinar", oh vamos el [Bifrost] no era tan malo o si?, nah solo sentías como si te estuvieras desintegrando a nivel celular, no era la gran cosa, después de todo como llegaría a [Asgard] si no es por ese medio, no le quedaba de otra mas que ir solo, pensaba llevar a Tsubaki con él, pero lo desestimo después de todo ella aun tiene mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil y si Kaichou me llegase a ver se armaría de la linda, por el simple hecho de que ahora se "supone" que estoy muerto, que historia se inventara Gremory para justificar mi muerte, si supiera que sus [Evil Pieces] nunca entraron en mi cuerpo y solo me hacia pasar por un demonio, que bueno que Gremory ni sus siervos tienen conocimiento sobre los [Genjutsus].

El peliblanco estaba tan metido en sus en sus pensamientos que no se percato que un pequeño grupo de 6 individuos lo estaba siguiendo estos vestían capas negras que cubrían sus cuerpos y todos portaban mascaras blancas que cubrían sus rostros, estos sujetos comenzaron ah acorralar al peliblanco lentamente.

- Akatsuki Nyro quedas bajo arresto, bajo los cargos de ser un desertor de "Konoha".- hablo uno de los enmascarados al parecer se trataba del líder del pequeño grupo.

- eh? pero de que demonios estas hablando yo tengo el permiso de la [Godaime Hokage], a menos que ustedes pertenezcan...oh vaya, ustedes son miembros de [Raíz] debí de suponerlo.- cruzándose de brazos.- Y bien como ha estado la vieja momia.- mirando al pequeño grupo.

- Maldito mocoso muestra mas respeto hacia Danzō-sama.- gruño uno de los enmascarados.

- ¿pero que demonios?, se supone que ustedes no deberían tener emociones.- el peliblanco si que estaba realmente asombrado.

- Maldito mocoso ni siquiera te imaginas por lo que hemos pasado, 8 años buscándote, si fuera por mi en este momento te arrancaría la garganta.-gruño otro de los enmascarados.

- oye, cálmate sabes que no podemos hacer eso... aunque no seria mala idea lastimarlo solo un poco...yo también tengo mucha rabia reprimida contra este bastardo.- ese fue otro enmascarado del grupo.

- (Setsuna ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?).-

- [Claro que si Cariño, esto es realmente inquietante, hasta me dan un poco de pena].-

- ( Setsuna, creo que deberíamos ayudarlos a regresar a Konoha)

- [ parece ser que ya sabes cual sera "tu buena acción del día" ufufufu].-

- muy bien muchacho podrían prestarme su atención por unos momentos.-dijo el peliblanco ganándose la atención del grupo de enmascarados.

Los 6 miembros de [raíz] lo miraron con curiosidad, o "si" grave error lo ultimo que deberías hacer al encontrarte con un Uchiha seria verlo a los ojos, lamentablemente se les olvido ese pequeño detalle.

**[Mangekyō Sharingan]...[Tsukuyomi].**

Los miembros de [Raíz] cayeron en el poderoso [Genjutsu] quedando completamente inconscientes a merced del peliblanco que en estos momentos sintió un pequeño ardor en sus ojos.

Inmediatamente el peliblanco convoco una pequeña grieta dimensional del cual saco un pergamino y una cuerdas.

El peliblanco comenzó a atar a cada uno de los miembros de [Raíz], para luego sellarlos dentro del pergamino y continuar su viaje, pero esta vez no seria "Asgard", el viejo Odín podría esperar, ahora tenia algo mucho mas importante que hacer, si era hora de que la vieja momia "cayera" con todas las de la ley, sin duda alguna el peliblanco lo iba a disfrutar mucho...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dos Días Después - [Konohagakure No Sato/"Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"] **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El peliblanco llevaba dos días viajando en dirección hacia "**Konohagakure No Sato" **o "Konoha", como su nombre lo dice es una aldea que esta oculta a los ojos del mundo, pero no es la única, también están:

- **"Sunagakure No Sato"** o "Suna" ,esta es la "Aldea Oculta entre la Arena", cuyo lider es el **"Kazekage"**.

- **"Kirigakure No Sato" **o "Kiri" , esta es la "Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla", cuyo lider es el **"Mizukage"**.

- **"Kumogakure No Sato"** o "Kumo" , esta es la "Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes", Cuyo lider es el **"Raikage"**.

- **"Iwagakure No Sato"** o "Iwa" , esta es la "Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas", cuyo lider es el **"Tsuchikage".**

Estas Aldeas se encuentran ocultas ante los ojos del mundo, incluyendo a los Ángeles, Demonios y Ángeles Caídos, se preguntaran cual es la razón por las que están ocultas, la respuesta es muy fácil, durante la ultima gran guerra entre las 3 Facciones se formaron estas aldeas con el motivo de intervenir si se producía una nueva guerra entre estos seres sobrenaturales y eliminarlos de la faz de este mundo al representar una amenaza inminente para la humanidad

En estas Aldea se adiestran a los llamados "Shinobis o Ninjas" que son entrenados en diversos tipos de habilidades de combate.

También en las ultimas décadas han surgidos nuevas aldeas con ansias de poder.

Por otro lado también se encuentran los llamados "Ninjas Renegados", estos personajes son los que abandonan sus aldeas o son "Desterraros", en algunos casos vagan por el mundo haciendo maldades.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Día transcurría con calma en la "Aldea de la Hoja" y claro nadie sospechaba lo que sucedería dentro de un par de horas.

Mientras tanto se podía observar a un peliblanco caminar tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la "Aldea", el peliblanco entrecerró los ojos al observar al par de Guardianes que se encontraban "totalmente alertas", no te se el sarcasmo.

- hehehehe... veo que ese par no ha cambiado en estos 8 años.- el peliblanco paso de largo ingresando a la aldea, dejando a ese par tal y como estaban, si señores ese par de guardias estaban completamente dormidos.

El peliblanco caminaba tranquilamente en medio de las calles de la aldea, pero todas las personas que se encontraban circulando por la zona por la que caminaba Nyro se quedaron completamente calladas como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma, mientras que otras comenzaban a llorar, hasta que comenzaron las alabanzas y demás gritos.

- ¡YONDAIME-SAMA AH REGRESADO!.- comenzaron a gritar los aldeanos junto con algunos ninjas que se encontraban cerca.

- ¡YONDAIME-SAMA A RESUCITADO!.- gritaban otros arrodillándose y dándole gracias a "Dios", si supieran que el ya paso a mejor vida.

Los aldeanos todos llorosos comenzaron a lanzarse contra el peliblanco.

- ¿pero que demonios?.- el peliblanco no sabia que decir, al ver a los aldeanos acercarse, no lo pensó ni un segundo y utilizo el [Kasai-shunshin/ Cuerpo parpadeante de Fuego] y desapareció en una llamarada de fuego dejando a los aldeanos atónitos.

El peliblanco se encontraba en el monumento de los hokages específicamente sobre la cabeza de la [Godaime hokage/Quinta Hokage], se encontraba pensando sobre lo que los aldeanos estaban gritando, realmente lo confundieron con el [Yondaime Hokage/Cuarto Hokage], justo en ese momento llego a su mente el recuerdo de cuando fue atacado por ese "demonio extraño"cuando estaba junto con Tsubaki, ese demonio lo llamo hijo del Yondaime.

- hehehehe... creo que debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas.- suspiro pesadamente observando la aldea.- 8 años y este sitio no ah cambiado nada.-asintió con la cabeza mientras que sonreía.- ¡OÍD TODOS! ¡AKATSUKI NYRO! ¡AH VUELTO!.- grito a los cuatro vientos.

- [ufufufu estas muy animado Cariño].-

- bien, ahora vamos a ver como se encuentra Tsunade Baa-chan y Shizune nee-chan.- el peliblanco desapareció en un [Kasai-shunshin].

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión Hokage**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se podía apreciar a una hermosa mujer rubia cuyo cabello estaban atadas en dos coletas que caían sobre su espalda sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel y una pequeña piedra adornaba su frente, ella vestía una chaqueta de color verde la cual tenia el Kanji de "Apuesta" en la espalda y sin olvidar lo mas importante por el frente un escote bastante grande dejando ver unos grandes pechos que probablemente dejarían en ridículo a Rias Gremory.

Ella se encontraba observando su aldea, los últimos rayos del sol le daban una hermosa vista de lo prospera que se encontraba, en su escritorio esta vez no se encontraba la típica montaña de papeles la cual era la maldición de todo [Kage], ya no había nada que la pudiera molestar o eso es lo que creía.

- Tsunade-sama ¿podemos hablar?.- la suave voz de Kakashi hizo que la Ojimiel se asustara un poco y le enviara una mirada asesina a uno de los mejores "Jounin" de la aldea.

- ¿Que pasa Kakashi?.-

- Tsunade-sama ha escuchado sobre lo que se rumorea en la aldea.- el "ninja copia" hablo seriamente

Ese ultimo comentario hizo que la [Hokage] se pusiera seria.

- ¿Que es lo que se Rumorea?.-

Un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente, que era eso que se rumoreaba, de un momento a otro la rubia se puso un poco pálida tal vez ya descubrieron sus compras ilícitas de Sake y ahora toda la aldea lo sabia, rápidamente cambio su expresión para que Kakashi no lo notara, la mirada seria del antiguo ANBU quizás confirmaba su teoría, hasta que el "ninja copia" se digno a hablar.

- No lo se...- Fuera de la oficina se encontraban un hermosa mujer de cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, sus ojos son del mismo color que el de su cabello, llevaba puesta un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y calzaba un par de sandalias, en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño cerdito de color rosa que tenia un pequeño rubor rojizo sobre sus mejillas, llevaba puesto un pequeño chaleco rojo y un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello.

BOOOM.

Se escucho un gran estruendo dentro de la oficina de la Hokage.

La pelinegra se preocupo por el estruendo que escucho entro en la oficina y rápidamente su preocupación fue cambiada por decepción al encontrarse con una escena realmente decepcionante puesto que dentro de la oficina se encontraba un Kakashi estampado en una de las paredes de la oficina con un escritorio encima.

- ¿que paso aqui?.- pregunto Shizune que así era como se llamaba la pelinegra.

- Kakashi se hizo el graciosito conmigo y ya sabes que no me gustan los que se hacen los graciosos conmigo.- al parecer a la Hokage no le hizo mucha gracia que se pusiera tan serio cuando el no sabia nada.

El ninja copia se despego de la pared y se reincorporo rápidamente y coloco el escritorio en el lugar donde correspondía no quería cabrear nuevamente a la Ojimiel.

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pensaba que usted sabia sobre los rumores en la aldea.-

- Kakashi Te refieres a la supuesta aparición del "Yondaime Hokage".- intervino Shizune.

-SHIZUNEEE, PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO.- grito Tsunade totalmente pálida, por su mente nuevamente paso sobre lo del sake ilícito pero que esta vez venia Minato del mundo de los muertos a reclamarle sobre eso.

Por parte de Kakashi este se quedo como estatua ante el comentario de Shizune, su sensei realmente se apareció en la aldea, sintió un enorme escalofrió al recordar las palabras de su Sensei unas horas antes del incidente del Kyuubi.

Flashback.

_- Kakashi deberías de dejar de leer esos libros de Jiraiya-sensei.- _

_- pero Minato-sensei, este libro es muy DRAMATICO, GOLPEA EL CORAZÓN, TIENE FANTÁSTICAS __EXPOSICIONES, SECRETOS OCULTOS, Y EL BELLO AMOR ENTRE UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER ES REALMENTE FANTÁSTICO.- haciendo una pose dramática con el puño alzado._

_- hehehehe... déjame decirte algo kakashi, si la próxima vez que nos veamos te encuentro con ese "librito" yo mismo lo haré pedazos.- sonriendo maliciosamente._

_- Lo que usted diga Minato-sensei.- tragando saliva y haciendo una pose militar._

_Horas mas tarde se anuncio el fallecimiento del "Yondaime Hokage y de su esposa" por el incidente del Kyuubi._

_Kakashi al enterarse de esto estaba totalmente devastado pero por otro lado podría seguir leyendo su entretenido "librito"._

_Fin de FlashBack._

Si en estos momentos Kakashi se encontraba en posición fetal con un aura depresiva murmurando "no es cierto, no es cierto"

- Tsu...Tsunade-sama eso es lo que dicen algunos aldeanos junto a otros ninjas.- la pelinegra comenzaba a retroceder por temor a su maestra.

- SHIZUNEEE CUANTAS VECES TE EH DICHO QUE NO CREAS EN RUMORES SIN ANTES COMPROBARLOS TU MISMA, MIRA COMO DEJASTE A KAKASHI.- grito la ojimiel señalando a un Kakashi realmente aterrado.

- lo siento... Tsunade-sama.- se disculpo la pelinegra.

- Vamos kakashi deja de jugar de una buena vez, seguramente es alguna broma de los aldeanos.- la ojimiel intentaba calmar al traumado Kakashi, aunque se preguntaba por que se encontraba de esa manera.

El antiguo ANBU al escuchar de que tal vez se trataba de alguna broma, inmediatamente se reincorporo y se cruzo de brazos.

- "Lo sospeche desde un principio".- fue lo que dijo el "Ninja copia", sacando les unas enormes gotas de sudor a la ojimiel y a la pelinegra.

De pronto la calma regreso a la oficina de la Hokage, pero esa calma no iba a durar mucho, ya que cierto peliblanco pateo la puerta asustando a los que se encontraban en dicha oficina.

- Tsunade Baa-chan ya regrese.- exclamo nuestro querido peliblanco.

Los presentes voltearon lentamente a ver quien era ese que irrumpió así en la oficina de la hokage, Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi se quedaron "helados" por así decirlo.

Los ojos de todos los mencionados anteriormente se abrieron como platos y luego de unos segundos se podía observar a una Tsunade detrás de su escritorio temblando de miedo, mientras que Shizune se desmayaba por la impresión y Kakashi saltaba por la ventana escondiéndose detrás de ella sujetando su queridisimo librito mientras murmuraba "mi precioso...nadie me separara de mi precioso", mientras que el peliblanco tenia una enorme gota al estilo anime ante tal escena.

- "oink"..."oink".- el cerdito que Shizune traía consigo alegremente se acercaba al peliblanco.

- Hola "Tonton" veo que tu si me recuerdas.- exclamo contento sujetando a Tonton pues así es como se llamaba el cerdito.

- ¿y como van las cosas por aquí "Tonton"?, ¿Tsunade Baa-chan aun sigue comprando mercadería ilícita?.- le pregunto al cerdito mientras que lo acariciaba cariñosamente.

- "Onik"..."oink"...- contestaba alegremente el cerdito.

- hehehehe... ya veo.- el peliblanco se reía animadamente por lo que le contaba el cerdito.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Tsunade y Kakashi como era que el [Yondaime Hokage] conocía a "Tonton" y encima estaba hablando con el, rapidamente negaron con la cabeza el "Yondaime" murió antes si quiera que "Tonton" naciera, pero la persona delante de ellos era el [Yondaime Hokage] pero con el ¿cabello blanco?, esperen un segundo el "Yondaime" tenia el cabello rubio y no hablaba con los animales.

"plop" de pronto a la mente de ambos pasaron rápidamente los recuerdos de un pequeño peliblanco que podía hablar con los animales.

- ¿N,Nyro...eres tú?.- pregunto la hokage saliendo detrás del escritorio.

- Claro que soy "Yo" a quien esperabas... al [Yondaime Hokage].- decía sarcásticamente mientras picaba con una barita a Shizune, de donde la saco solo Jashin-sama sabe.

Inmediatamente la Ojimiel se lanzo contra el peliblanco dándole un poderosisimo abrazo metiendo la cara del peliblanco entre sus enormes pechos.

- Tsunade-sama suéltelo que lo va a matar.- hablo Kakashi al notar que el tono de piel del peliblanco se estaba tornando de color azul.

- Maldito "Gaki" sabes cuanto te eh extrañado.- la ojimiel comenzaba a llorar mientras que abrazaba al peliblanco.

Esta era un muy tierna escena donde parecía ser el reencuentro entre una madre y su hijo.

- Yo también te eh extrañado Tsunade Baa-chan...- el peliblanco se extraño de que la ojimiel rompió el abrazo y le lanzo un potentismo golpe el cual esquivo a duras penas.

- ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!.- la Hokage grito furiosa no le gustaba que le dijeran Vieja o abuela.

Producto del inmenso grito de la Hokage, Shizune se levanto inmediatamente y tomo una postura militar propinandoles unas enormes gotas de sudor al estilo anime a Kakashi y al peliblanco.

Shizune nuevamente se quedo como estatua mientras veia al peliblanco y estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando el peliblanco hablo.

- Shizune Nee-chan, soy yo "Nyro".- ganándose la atención de Shizune y de Kakashi, bueno este ultimo no presto mucha atención cuando la Hokage reconoció al peliblanco ya que este trataba de salvar su preciado "Icha Icha" de la venganza del "Yondaime Hokage" resucitado.

- N,Nyro-kun que bueno que volviste.- dándole un cariñoso abrazo al peliblanco mientras que lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Yo también me alegro de volver Shizune Nee-chan.- correspondiendo al abrazo. - Tsunade Baa-chan hay algo muy importante que debemos de hablar.- la mirada del peliblanco era muy seria.

- por su puesto Nyro, yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte ahora que has vuelto.- la mirada de la Hogake también era muy seria.

Todos estaban tan metidos en su mundo que se olvidaron del peliplata que murmuraba "Ya nadie me presta atención","ya nadie me respeta" pero esos murmuros claramente los escucho el peliblanco.

- Vamos Kakashi-sensei no tiene por que deprimirse.- acercándose al antiguo ANBU..- AH es verdad...Mira, mira te tengo un regalo para ti Kakashi-sensei.- buscando entre sus ropas y sacando un librito de pastas verdes.

El peliplata solo levanto una ceja ante lo dicho por su ex-alumno.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?.- grito Kakashi realmente asombrado.- ¡Tú...P-pero...esto...es!.- anonadado por su regalo.- "TÁCTICAS ICHA ICHA".-grito a los cuatro vientos el peliplata.

- Este es el ultimo volumen disponible de la serie "Icha Icha".- dándoselo al peliplata. - Se lo quite a un miembro de [Raiz], lo leí pero me pareció realmente aburrido, pero a ti seguro te gustara ¿no es así sensei?.

- Muchas gracias Nyro-sama.- el peliplata se arrodillo y comenzó a alabar al peliblanco provocando que todos los que estaban en la oficina tuvieran una enorme gota de sudor al estilo anime por el comportamiento de Kakashi.

- Déjate de Bromitas Kakashi...espera un segundo...dijiste [Raiz].-

- Es una larga Historia Tsunade Baa-chan siéntense cómodamente que les contare todo lo que me ah pasado últimamente.-

El peliblanco les contó todo lo sucedido después de su ultima misión en Konoka y también cuando decidió el momento de ingresar a una academia "normal", como formo amistad con una humana reencarnada en Demonio y el paso por los numerosos demonios que enfrento, también sobre ser "un supuesto siervo" de un tal clan Gremory y como lo apostaron y luego lo eliminaron, y por ultimo sobre los miembros de [Raiz] que intentaron capturarlo bajo las ordenes de Danzō.

- MAlDITO DANZO.- gritaron Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi.

- Tsunade Baa-chan mañana puedes organizar una reunión ante el "Consejo".- propuso el peliblanco ganándose la atención de los presentes.

- Claro, vamos a desenmascarar a Danzō de una vez por todas.- la sonrisa de Tsunade era maliciosa y no auguraba nada bueno para la vieja momia.

- Por cierto Tsunade Baa-chan ¿que era lo que querías decirme?.- pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

- Creo que ya te das una idea de quienes son tus padres biológicos ¿verdad?.- pregunto la ojimiel entrecerrando los ojos.

Estaba segura que el ya lo había descubierto al arribar a la aldea.

- Si..., al parecer soy el hijo de Minato Namikaze el [Yondaime Hokage] y Kushina Uchiha el [Habanero Sangriento] y que en esta aldea fue donde Nací.- decía el peliblanco mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

Al fin había descubierto quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, ahora todo era tan claro como el agua.

Gracias a su gran parecido físico con su padre esa fue la primera pista.

Su madre era una "Uchiha" y gracias a ella él había Heredado el [Sharingan] esa fue la segunda pista.

y por ultimo, el incidente del Kyuubi donde el [Yondaime Hokage] y su esposa murieron sellando a la bestia en un pequeño recién nacido, y por lo que le dijo [Setsuna] el sello puesto en el tenia rastros de energía muy semejante al de él en otras palabras la energía de sus padres.

- así, que de ahora en adelante eres mi Otōto, ya que minato-sensei fue como un padre para mi.- eran las palabras de Kakashi mientras sonreía debajo de su mascara mientras que su único ojo visible tomaba la forma de U.

- claro que si Kakashi nii-chan.-

- Muy bien Nyro a partir de este momento todas las posesiones de los Clanes "Namikaze", "Uchiha" y "Uzumaki" te son heredadas, y también tendrás el pergamino donde se encuentra la técnica mas poderosa de tú padre el **[Hiraishin no Jutsu/ Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador]** por el cual fue conocido como [el Relámpago amarillo de Konoha].- dijo la Ojimiel con una enorme sonrisa.

El peliblanco esta procesando rápidamente las palabras de la ojimiel una y otra vez, hasta que por fin logro asimilar la noticia"y que noticia".

- Wow... esto es Genial !Dattebayo¡.- gritaba emocionado con estrellas en los ojos.

Tsunade simplemente observaba la curiosa escena que montaba el peliblanco y se puso mucho mas feliz al oír el famoso Tic Verbal que se le escapaba a Nyro cuando se emocionaba o se ponía nervioso, sin duda alguna lo heredo de su madre.

- ¡ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO!.- grito el peliblanco.

Los presentes lo miraron curiosamente por su exabrupta forma de matar el ambiente.

- ¿Como es eso que heredare también las posesiones del clan "Uzumaki"?.-

- Ho?... error mio... tu madre también poseía sangre "Uzumaki".- sonrio la ojimiel esperando que el peliblanco le preguntara mas sobre su madre, pero que equivocada estaba.

- Tsunade-sama me podría entregar ese pergamino?.- suplico el peliblanco, pues ya había asimilado la noticia, un clan mas a su colección no le caria mal.

¿Pero que carajos? pensaron Kakashi y Tsunade, se sorprendieron a mas no poder, desde cuando Nyro usaba el "sama", mientras que Shizune estaba petrificada acaso se acercaba el fin del mundo era lo que pensaba la pelinegra.

- Tsunade Baa-chan... Kakashi-sensei ¿se encuentran bien?.- preguntaba el peliblanco mientras picaba con una ramita a una Shizune petrificada.

- Falsa alarma...Después de todo sigue siendo el mismo.- suspiraron aliviados. - Nyro regresa dentro de una hora y te entregare el pergamino.-

- OK, Tsunade Baa-chan dentro de una regreso, Dattebayo.- exclamo realmente emocionado.

- Espera Nyro no seria muy conveniente que caminaras vestido de esa forma.- intervino el antiguo ANBU.

- Kakashi tiene razón... humm...ya se ... dirígete al departamento ANBU y usa tu antiguo equipo... ten toma la mande arreglar después de que te marchaste.- ordeno la hokage mientras le lanzaba una mascara blanca con diseño de zorro con detalles de color rojo.

- como ordenes Tsunade Baa-chan.- tomando y colocándose la mascara y luego saliendo de la oficina.

- Tsunade-sama al parecer Nyro a crecido saludablemente seguramente Minato-sensei y Kushina-sama deben de estar muy orgullosos .-

- de eso no cabe la menor duda... Priscilla también debe de estar muy orgullosa de que su pequeño hijo y alumno se ah vuelto todo un hombre.- sonrió la hogake muy satisfecha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una hora después.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El peliblanco se encontraba saliendo del departamento ANBU y se dirigía a la oficina de la Hokage.

Camino un par de minutos y llego a su destino entrando en dicha oficina.

- Tsunade Baa-chan que te parece mi nuevo atuendo.- dijo el peliblanco mientras se retiraba la mascara que traía puesta.

- I-Increible te queda super genial.- exclamo Shizune mientras sus ojos brillaban, ante la mirada atónita de Tsunade por tal comportamiento de su subordinada.

Bueno, no se podía negar que el nuevo atuendo del peliblanco le caía muy bien, este atuendo consistía en un chaleco-armadura de color blanco en el pecho, sobre una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaban los hombros expuestos y la zona de la clavícula al descubierto y pantalones del mismo color, también llevaba unas guardias de metal de color blanco en ambos brazos, ademas de poseer guantes sin dedos de color negro que llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de los codos, también llevaba las típicas sandalias ninjas de color negro encima de ellas llevaba unas polainas de color blanco y por ultimo llevaba puesto una bufanda de color blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

Y como armamento llevaba tres pequeñas bolsas ninjas en la parte trasera de su cintura donde guarda unas cuantas Shurikens y Kunais y en sus espalda llevaba dos Chokutōs (Kusanagi no tsurugi), esta katana solo puede ser usada por un Capitán ANBU, pero Nyro podía portar dos ya que el era un Capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU o en otras palabras él era el Capitán de los demás Capitanes ANBU hace 8 años, bueno aun sigue siéndolo.

La ojimiel le entrego el pergamino con la técnica del [Yondaime Hokage] junto con una pequeña pero jugosa cantidad de dinero y él a la vez el entrego un pergamino donde se encontraban sellados los 6 miembros de [Raíz] para que sean interrogados por Anko y Ibiki.

- Muy bien [Kitsune] mañana aparecerás en la sala del consejo cuando te llame.- ordeno la hokage mientras que el peliblanco se retiraba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de salir de la Mansión Hokage el peliblanco inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar mas agradable del mundo... hacia "Ichiraku Ramen" donde se reencontró con Teuchi y su hija Ayame después de 8 largos años, después de muchos abrazos de Ayame y explicaciones de Nyro del porque se marcho, ya era muy de noche y debían de cerrar pero por esta ocasión no lo harían, después de todo tenían a su cliente numero uno de nuevo, conversaron toda la noche mientras el peliblanco llevaba ya comiendo 30 tazones de Ramen, si como le encantaba esta comida, si no fuera por que a Ley Fay siempre lo cuidaba para que no consumiera mucho ramen, gracias a "Dios"( bueno si es que estuviera vivo) que no lo acompaño.

Después de llegar a su tazón numero 50 decidió que era momento de irse a descansar, pago por los 50 tazones de ramen que se comió y luego se despidió de Teuchi y Ayame.

Se dirigió aun hotel donde pidió una habitación para pasar la noche, por suerte nadie lo reconocía, por que aun llevaba puesto su mascara ANBU, luego de pagar por la habitación y entrar en ella se dispuso a revisar el pergamino que contenía la técnica del [Yondaime Hokage], al comienzo no pudo abrirlo pero luego de analizar el pergamino, se dio con la sorpresa que para abrirlo necesitaba colocar sangre en el sello del pergamino.

Luego de colocar su sangre en el pergamino este se abrió revelando los pasos de la técnica, dentro del pergamino se encontraba un pequeño sello, en el cual igualmente agrego un poco de su sangre para abrirlo, se escucho un "Puff" y apareció un Kunai pero este era diferente a los kunai normales este tenia tres hojas en vez de una y el mango era un poco mas grueso de lo normal en el cual se encontraba un sello o "marcador".

Dentro del pergamino se podía leer:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tecnica: [Hiraishin no Jutsu/ Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador]

Tipo: Ninjutsu de Espacio-Tiempo

Es un tipo de Jutsu en donde el usuario puede controlar el espacio y el tiempo permitiendole teletransportarse a otro lugar en forma instantánea, esto se debe a que la persona crea un vació dimensional.

Activación:

Para este Jutsu, el usuario necesita un sello especial para marcar el destino de su teletransportación, una vez hecho esto, el usuario entra en un vació dimensional para luego transportarse de forma casi instantánea a la ubicación del sello.

Este sello nunca desaparece a pesar de que hayan pasado años y puede ser utilizado en cualquier momento.

Al otorgar un Kunai sellado a una persona, puede teletransportarse a esta en cualquier instante.

Pasos:

- Tener una gran velocidad y reacción.

- tener una excelente concentración mental.

- agregar la sangre del usuario en el marcador y reproducirlo manualmente en los Kunais.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de leer el tipo de técnica que era y los pasos, solo podía pensar en algo -"Increíble"- fue lo único que pudo pensar, su padre había creado una grandiosa técnica.

...

Un nuevo día había llegado a Konoha y Nyro se levanto muy temprano, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso nuevamente su nuevo atuendo de ANBU y desayuno tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico local. Después de desayunar se coloco su mascara de ANBU y salio del hotel donde se hospedaba y se dirijio hacia la herrería mas cercana.

Unos minutos mas tarde llego a su destino una herrería que a la vez era una tienda de armas, ingreso dentro de dicha tienda y toco la campanilla para que lo atendieran.

- En que puedo ayudarlo ANBU-san.- dijo el encargado de la tienda, que era un hombre fornido de cabello castaño y barba en forma de candado.

- me gustaría que replicara esta Kunai.- dijo el peliblanco entregándole el Kunai.

- Oh... este tipo de Kunai no lo había visto en muchos años.- exclamo sorprendido el hombre.- Ya eh forgado antes este tipo de Kunai ANBU-san, pero no te saldrá nada barato.- exclamo el hombre.

- El dinero es lo de menos Herrero-san.- el peliblanco sonrió debajo de su mascara.

- ¿Cuantas replicas quieres?.-

- Me gustarían unas 100.-

- Muy bien ANBU-san regresa dentro de una semana y tendré tus Kunais Listas.- exclamo contento el Herrero.

El peliblanco salio de la Herreria y se dirijio hacia la Mansión Hokage, la reunión del consejo ya estaba apunto de empezar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sala del Consejo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de la sala del consejo se encontraban los lideres de los principales clanes como "Nara", "Yamanaka", "Hyuga", "Inuzuka", "Aburame", "Akimichi", también se encontraban los miembros del consejo civil. Por el Otro lado se encontraban Homura, Koharu y Danzō, este ultimo tenia el cabello oscuro y su ojo derecho estaba vendado, tenia una cicatriz en forma de "x" en la barbilla, vestía una camisa blanca, con una túnica marrón sobre la parte superior de la misma que abarca desde sus pies, a apenas por encima de su hombro derecho.

Luego de unos minutos ingreso la Hokage junto con shizune que traía muchos documentos, mientras que la rubia miraba seriamente a todos los presentes.

- Hokage-sama a que se debe esta reunión del consejo.- pregunto uno de los civiles.

- No se preocupen esto no tomara mucho tiempo.-

- Eso espero Hokage-sama por que tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender.- intervino Danzō.

- Los eh reunido hoy por algo realmente importante, en estos documentos encontraran toda la información.- exclamaba la hokage mientras shizune repartía los documentos a todos los presentes en la sala.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a leer los documentos que se les fueron entregados y luego de unos segundos todos miraban con cierto asco a Danzō, Koharu y Homura.

Dentro de los documentos se encontraban muchas atrocidades que cometieron esos tres.

- Robos de infantes para convertirlos en ANBU de [Raiz].

- El intento de secuestro de Hinata Hyuga.

- Una alianza con Orochimaru y Suna para Asesinar al [Sandaime Hokage].

- Proporcionar Sujetos de prueba para los experimentos de Orochimaru.

- planes para un golpe de estado en contra de [Godaime Hokage].

- Intentar secuestrar al ultimo "Uchiha".

Todos estos crímenes sorprendieron mucho a todos los presentes, pero se sorprendieron mas aun al enterarse que aun quedaba un "Uchiha".

Koharu y Homura no les quedaba mas que resignarse ya estaban expuestos, pero Danzō estaba echo una furia como fue que descubrieron sus acciones era lo que pensaba.

Por otro lado Tsunade estaba sonriente Danzō estaba completamente perdido, así que decidió que era el momento de llamar a Nyro y que se encargara de arrestar a Danzō.

- "KITSUNE", "NEKO","TORA".- grito Tsunade llamando la atención de todos.

Dentro de la sala del consejo aparece "Kitsune" (Nyro), "Neko" (Yugao), "Tora" (Garuze).

- Shimura Danzō quedas bajo arrestos bajo los cargos de traición al igual que los dos consejeros de Hokage-sama,... Neko, Tora encargense de los consejeros.- informo y ordeno el peliblanco.

- Hai... Taichō.- exclamaron las dos ANBU´s.

Danzō al verse acorralado no le quedo de otra mas que lanzar un sello explosivo hacia los miembros del consejo civil mientras el escapaba, pero no esperaba que el ANBU Kitsune lo desactivara.

El peliblanco no se quedo atrás y persiguió a Danzō, al parecer este se dirigía hacia el Área 44 o mas conocido como "el Bosque de la muerte".

Detrás de ellos también venían la Hokage junto con los lideres de clan.

Danzō se interno en el bosque de la muerte y se detuvo en un puente de piedra rodeado de columnas, a Danzō no le quedaba de otra mas que eliminar a sus perseguidores.

Justo en ese momento llego Kitsune (Nyro) y se paro delante de Danzō que descubrio su brazo derecho en el cual tenia tres grandes llaves de oro sellando dicho brazo.

...

La Hokage y los lideres de Clan se posicionaron al lado del peliblanco para enfrentar a Danzō... pero lo que verían a continuación les produciría mas asco hacia Danzō.

- Rindete Danzō no tienes escapatoria.-

- Tsunade como si eso fuera cierto.- terminando de retirar las llaves de oro de su brazo vendado.- Todo esto es por el bien de Konoha.- comenzó a quitarse los vendajes de su brazo derecho.

- Danzō ¿que es lo que planeas?.-

-...- guardo silencio terminando de quitarse las vendas y mostrando su brazo con muchos Sharingans en el.

- Q-Que es ese Brazo?, Tiene muchos Sharingans ¡esto es Repugnante!.- exclamaron la Hokage y los lideres de clan.

Mientras Kitsune (Nyro) no lo soporto mas se quito la mascara y se la entrego a Tsunade.

- Tsunade Baa-chan has que se retiren todos... oh pueden morir.- dijo mientras parte de su cabello cubría sus ojos.

La ojimiel miro al peliblanco con una gran preocupación y decidió que era mejor apartarse.

- Te lo encargo Nyro... Muy bien nosotros nos retiramos.- ordeno la ojimiel mientras sujetaba la mascara ANBU de Nyro.

- Pero Tsunade-sama no podemos dejarlo solo, tenemos que ayudarlo.- dijo Kakashi que recién había llegado viendo y escuchando lo que los demás presenciaron.

- Kakashi, ya te debes de haber dado cuenta que esto es un asunto personal que solo le concierne a Nyro.-

- Entiendo Tsunade-sama.- dijo el antiguo ANBU mientras veía el brazo de Danzō cubierto de Sharingans.

La hokage, Kakashi y los lideres de clan se retiraron mientras estos últimos se preguntaban "Cual era el asunto personal de ese ANBU", se alejaron del puente y se posicionaron sobre las ramas de unos arboles para observar el combate.

...

- hola... Nyro Akatsuki... o debería decir... "Nyro Namikaze-Uchiha".- sonrió arrogantemente Danzō.

El peliblanco lo ignoro solo se le quedo mirando, cerro sus ojos y los abrió de golpe activando su **[Sharingan].**

Las palabras de Danzō llegaron a los oídos de los lideres de clan, rápidamente procesaron lo escuchado y mas de uno tenia la quijada hasta el suelo, el ANBU peliblanco que estaba delante de ellos era el Hijo del [Yondaime Hokage], como llegaron a esa conclusión pues fácil, el único miembro del clan [Namikaze] era Minato, el era el esposo de Kushina [Uchiha] la cual estaba esperando un hijo de el, el cual desapareció junto con sus padres en el ataque del Kyuubi hace 17 años.

...

- ¿Como has conseguido esos ojos de tu brazo?.- pregunto el Nyro.

- A través de diferentes medios... es algo largo de explicar.- respondió arrogantemente.

-... cualquier explicación solo me hará cabrear mas... Olvídalo... eh decidido matarte.-

Ante este comentario Danzō formo un par de sellos y rápidamente se lanzo al ataque contra el peliblanco.

CRACK

Ese fue el sonido de huesos rompiéndose.

Danzō salio disparado contra una columna con el cuello roto por una fuerte patada que le propino el peliblanco.

Danzō cayo muerto ante la mirada incrédula de los lideres de clan.

El peliblanco estaba por retirarse pero...

- Estas demasiado lejos de la majestuosa fuerza sobre humana que tenia Kushina.- sonrió arrogantemente a las espaldas del peliblanco mientras que sacaba un Kunai para apuñalar a un Nyro distraído.

El peliblanco volteo rápidamente mirando en cámara lenta como el Kunai se acercaba lentamente hacia su pecho.

CLINCK

Se escucho el sonido chirriante del metal chocando con fuerza entre si.

Nyro había bloqueado el kunai de Danzō con uno de sus Chokutōs que desenvaino rápidamente de su espalda. ambos concentraban fuerzas en sus armas.

...

- ¿Que mierda esta pasando?, ¿Debería de estar muerto?.- la ojimiel estaba incrédula ella vio morir frente a sus ojos a Danzō y ahora el muy desgraciado estaba como si nada.

- puedo ver el Chakra de Danzō, estoy seguro de que no es un clon.- esta vez fue Kakashi que analizaba el combate con su ojo izquierdo en el cual portaba un **[Sharingan].**

...

- Como se esperaba... de Un capitán ANBU... eres bastante habilidoso.-

- oh... gracias... por el cumplido... eso creo.- dijo el peliblanco mientras daba un rápido giro sobre si mismo mientras su Chokutō cercenaba uno de los pies de Danzō.

Danzō rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y se precipitaba a caer al suelo pero... Nyro de un rápido movimiento le cerceno la cabeza con su Chokutō y a la vez dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho mandándolo a chocar contra otra de las columnas del puente.

- Tu habilidad con la espada es horrible... eres una deshonra para Kushina.-

Se escucho la voz de Danzō sobre una de las columnas del puente, estaba totalmente ileso, sin ningún rasguño, miraba arrogantemente a la peliblanco que se encontraba parado en el puente.

...

- ¿Otra vez? ¿pero que mierda esta sucediendo?.- la ojimiel no se explicaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Acaso estamos en un Genjutsu?.- eso lo dijo el líder del Clan Nara, Shikaku.

- Hiashi usa tu **[Byakugan] **y mira la red de chakra de todos.- ordeno la hokage al líder del Clan Hyuga.

- como usted ordene Hokage-sama... **[Byakugan]**... nuestro chakra interior no esta alterado.- comento el Hyuga. - ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?.- grito totalmente desconcertado el hyuga.

- ¿que sucede Hiashi que fue lo que viste?.- pregunto la hokage.

- Hokage-sama por que el hijo del "Yondaime" tiene sellos supresores de Chakra y sellos de gravedad colocados en su cuerpo.- exclamo sorprendido el hyuga preguntándose así mismo como es que podía moverse con esos sellos.

- eh?.- fue la interrogante de que todos se hacían incluido la Hokage.

...

De vuelta con el combate el peliblanco miraba fijamente a Danzō.

El peliblanco rápidamente formo sellos para lanzar su técnica, aunque no los necesitaba forma, solo lo hacia por que tenia espectadores.

**[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]**

Una enorme bola de fuego salio de la boca del peliblanco impactando en la columna donde se encontraba Danzō. Rápidamente el hombre vendado esquivo el ataque saltando de dicha columna.

El peliblanco sonrió al ver a Danzō esquivar su ataque y quedar en el aire.

Nuevamente el peliblanco formo sellos y lanzo un nuevo ataque.

**[Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu]**

Una enorme ráfaga de fuego salio de la boca del peliblanco que impacto en Danzō engullendolo y reduciéndolo a cenizas.

El peliblanco ya se daba una idea en que consistía la técnica de Danzō, así que estaba atento de donde volvería a aparecer la momia senil.

Detrás de el peliblanco se encontraba Danzō formando sellos y preparando su técnica.

**[Fuuton: Shinchu Yak]**

Una par de docenas de balas de aire salieron disparadas de la boca de Danzō con la intención de atravesar al peliblanco.

El peliblanco rápidamente se volteo y salto esquivando cada una de las balas de aire mientras daba volteretas en el aire sin percatarse que caí fuera del puente.

Rápidamente formo sellos.

**[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**

Al lado del peliblanco aparecieron dos clones**, **que sujetaron de la mano al original y rápidamente lo lanzaron contra la momia senil.

...

Todos los espectadores que se encontraban alejados tenían cara de incredulidad ante tal desempeño del peliblanco a la hora de esquivar esa gran cantidad de balas de aire su rápida reacción ante una situación de riesgo extremo era realmente increíble y por si fuera poco no se le veía ni siquiera sudar.

Por otra parte "Neko"(Yugao) y "Tora"(Garuze) compañeras ANBU de Kitsune(Nyro) se encontraban en estos momentos observando la pelea de su "Taichō" después de haber dejado a los dos consejeros traidores en prisión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Tanto en la Academia Kuoh

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se podía observar a una pequeña peliblanca lanzando potente golpes al aire entre puños y patadas todo ante la mirada desconcertada de "los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto" que se preguntaban que era lo que le sucedía a su pequeña compañera.

Pero era diferente con Rias Gremory ella tenia una enorme sonrisa al ver a su pequeña sierva superarse a si misma mediante entrenamiento, pobre ilusa si supiera cual era el verdadero motivo de la pequeña loli.

- (Akatsuki-sempai no tiene que preocuparse por nada... yo me haré muy fuerte... no se cuanto me tardare en lograrlo... pero donde quiera que este... le prometo... que lo vengare... Rias Gremory caerá bajo mis puños).- pensaba con gran determinación la pequeña Koneko mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Si la pequeña koneko ya no se sentía a gusto con que esa banda de egoístas, oportunistas y mentirosos, donde quedaron las promesas de Rias gremory donde decía "a partir de hoy... son parte de mi Familia", "Nos cuidaremos los unos a los otros", "mis adorados siervos", esas eran puras mentiras, su Sempai se porto muy bien con ella, la consoló, la escucho, compartieron momentos muy agradables mientras hablaban sobre comida, no solo eso lo llego a ver como un hermano mayor... todo lo contrario a su hermana que Dios sabe donde estará y que por su culpa su infancia se fue al carajo, pero no la culpaba por que gracias a esos acontecimiento conoció a la única persona con la que se desenvolvía con alegría, aunque ahora esa persona se encontraba... "Muerta", pero... no se quedaría a llorar por siempre, saldría adelante... eso es lo que u viera querido su querido Sempai.

Mientras tanto en el salón del Consejo estudiantil se encontraba Tsubaki un poco perturbada por lo acontecido hace un par de días con la llegada de un informe de parte de Rias Gremory donde especificaba que "Akatsuki Nyro había muerto en una misión, la cual consistía en la de eliminar a un demonio callejero que se salio de control y reducio a cenizas al [Peón] de Rias Gremory".

- ( Como si eso fuera posible... Nyro-kun no caería ante un simple demonio callejero).- pensó Tsubaki.

- Tsubaki te sucede algo?.- pregunto Sona un poco preocupada por su [Reina].

- No me sucede nada Kaichou... sera mejor que continuemos con el papeleo.- Tsubaki regreso a su tarea de revisar documentos y luego pasárselos a su [Rey].

- ( Seguramente Nyro-kun se encuentra en su casa... eso de que murió...no me lo creo... después de todo eh visto sus habilidades... lo visitare en la noche).- pensó sonrientemente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De Regreso a Konoha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El peliblanco en estos momentos se preparaba para cortar a Danzō con su Chokutō mientras aun estaba en el aire y se dirijia contra la momia senil.

Danzō formo sellos al ver al peliblanco acercarse rápidamente hacia él.

**[Fuuton: Jinkuha]**

una enorme corriente de aire cortante salio disparada de la boca de la momia senil con intensión de cortar por la mitad al peliblanco.

Nyro al percatarse simplemente cerro los ojos y fue cortado por el jutsu cortante de Aire ante la mirada arrogante de Danzō pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una de molestia.

- Te elogio por haberme hecho caer en un [Genjutsu].- dijo la momia senil mientras su cabeza era cercena por un peliblanco detrás de él.

...

- ( esto me esta comenzando a fastidiar realmente).- pensó el peliblanco, y claro a quien no le jode que mates al mismo enemigo una y otra y otra vez.

- [Necesitas ayuda Cariño?].- pregunto la Kyuubi.

- (Solo necesito saber que clase de Jutsu esta utilizando esta momia).-

- [Espera un momento... voy a buscar información en la biblioteca].- dijo la Kyuubi mientras entraba en la cabaña que se encontraba en el mundo interior del peliblanco y tomaba un libro de la estantería.

- (eh? desde cuando tienes una biblioteca?).- pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

- [Hmmm... desde un principio...a ver...a ver... creo que es este].- dijo Setsuna mientras revisaba el libro y encontraba la pagina con la información.

- (Y que dice?).- pregunto el peliblanco.

- [Esa técnica se llama **[Izanagi] **es un Genjustsu que cuando se activa el usuario elimina los limites entre la realidad y la ilusión dentro de su espacio personal, hasta cierto punto esto permite al usuario controlar su propio estado de existencia, y solo los del** [Clan Uchiha]** pueden realizar el **[Izanagi]** con su **[Sharingan]**. solo y únicamente por el control breve de la realidad que la técnica les permite el **[Sharingan]** con el que se realiza el **[Izanagi]** pierde su luz y estará condenado a la oscuridad eterna].-

- (Ya veo eso explica, el porque su brazo esta lleno de Sharingans y el por que el muy desgraciado no se muere).-

- [ Cariño... solo hay dos maneras en la que puedes derrotarlo].-

- (Si...ya me hago a la idea de que se tratan esas dos maneras).-

- [Ufufufu... vas a "Bailar" Verdad? CA-RI-ÑO].-

El peliblanco solo sonrió ante el comentario de su querida compañera

...

- Sabes algo mocoso... desde un comienzo era consciente de tus habilidades en [Genjutsu], aunque déjame decirte algo... estas demasiado lejos del magistral **[Tsukuyomi] **... incluso tu madre era todo una prodigio que llego a alcanzar un nivel en [Genjutsu] casi comparado con el **[Tsukuyomi]**... hahahaha... eres una deshonra para el [Clan Uchiha].- dijo Danzō apareciendo a unos cuantos metros delante del peliblanco.

- Ya me cabreaste maldita momia senil ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A HABLAR SOBRE EL CLAN UCHIHA!... y sobre todo... ¡NUNCA SUBESTIMES A UN UCHIHA!.-

El peliblanco cerro sus ojos mientras formaba sellos a una velocidad endemoniadamente veloz dejando sorprendido al mismo Danzō junto con los espectadores que observaban su combate.

**[Shīru no Kai/Liberación de Sellos]**

El cuerpo del peliblanco fue cubierto por Chakra de color azul dándole una apariencia muy imponente, poco a poco el chakra azulado se disipo dejando aun peliblanco con los ojos cerrados.

- eso es todo mocoso?.- pobre infeliz no debió decir eso.

Nyro concentro chakra en sus ojos y los abrió de golpe.

**[Mangekyō Sharingan]**

Danzō no se lo podía creer delante de el se encontraba un usuario del legendario **[Mangekyō Sharingan] **esos ojos eran imponentes.

- ¡Es hora de bailar!.- dijo sonrientemente el peliblanco.

El peliblanco rápidamente despareció produciendo un sonido Brusco y estático, apareciendo a la espalda de Danzō propinandole un poderosa patada en la columna partiendola por la mitad y enviando su cuerpo inerte a una gran velocidad haciendo silbar el aire para al final golpear y traspasar una de las columnas del puente.

- hehehehe... cuando los diez ojos de tu brazo se hayan cerrado, el **[Izanagi]** no te servirá de nada ¿Verdad?.- dijo el peliblanco.

- Tú... ¿conocías el **[Izanagi]**?, maldito mocoso me has ¡ENGAÑADO!.- apareciendo detrás del peliblanco.

El combate se inclino hacia un solo lado obviamente hacia Nyro que utilizaba esa monstruosa velocidad que producía ese brusco y estático sonido apareciendo a cada momento delante o a espaldas de Danzō, que comenzaba a tener un rostro de preocupación que poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en una de horror ante las múltiples muertes que le propiciaba el peliblanco arrancándole brazos y piernas, apuñalando su corazón, romperle huesos, arrancandole lentamente la cabeza ahora mas que nunca se arrepentía de haber utilizado ese Jutsu prohibido de los [Uchiha] y mas aun el haber subestimado al peliblanco.

Después de múltiples asesinatos contra Danzō este ya tenia todos los ojos de su brazo cerrados y al fin el [Izanagi] fue disuelto para desgracia de este.

- Hola momia Cobarde.-

Danzō quedo horrorizado cuando vio al peliblanco aparecer frente a el, como pudo ataco con su brazo derecho mientras el peliblanco lo eludía dándole una patada en la nuca que lo mando al suelo, Danzō como pudo se levanto y salido corriendo para mantenerse con vida, el peliblanco nuevamente aparecía delante Danzō produciendo ese brusco y estático sonido, la momia senil se giro sobre si mismo y corrido como loco tratando de escapar.

- Huir no te salvara momia.- decía el peliblanco apareciendo de nuevo a su lado antes de clavarle un golpe que lo mando volar contra una de las columnas del puente.

Danzō rápidamente se levanto el valor y arrogancia lo abandonaron, corrió sujetándose su brazo dislocado y herido mientras suplicaba ayuda a los espectadores que se encontraban sobre los arboles. pero claro quien lo ayudaría después de todas las atrocidades que cometió.

Danzō sintió como el peliblanco apareció a su espalda, su rostro se lleno de horror, sus piernas ya no le hacían caso y lo ultimo que escucho fue...

**[Rasengan]**

El peliblanco rápidamente formo una esfera de color azul que giraba a grandes velocidades y la cual enterró en la espalda de Danzō destruyendo su columna y órganos principales dentro de el, para luego caer muerto y con una expresión de dolor y horror en su rostro.

...

Luego de que algunos miembros ANBU recogieran el cuerpo inerte de Danzō y lo llevaran hacia los especialistas forenses para que revisaran su cuerpo...

Por otra parte el peliblanco era bombardeo con muchas preguntas.

Nyro les explico que el tenia sellado su chakra y usaba sellos de gravedad como entrenamiento desde hace muco tiempo y que era hora de liberarse de dichos sellos.

Luego de unos minutos hubo una reunión de emergencia del consejo donde se daría a conocer el estado de los tres... bueno ahora dos traidores que se encontraban en prisión.

Toda la reunión fue tranquila hasta que... se revelo la información de que Nyro era el hijo del [Yondaime Hokage] y que era el ultimo del [Clan Uchiha], por una parte los lideres de los clanes mas importantes estaban muy contentos al saber que el Hijo de su querido amigo Minato sobrevivió al ataque del Kyuubi; por otra parte los miembros del consejo civil comenzaron a exigir que el peliblanco tomara a sus hijas como prometidas para hacer resurgir el [Clan Uchiha], cosa que molesto al peliblanco sabiendo que es lo que querían ese grupo de Idiotas, el peliblanco rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y les dijo que no tenían ningún derecho a exigirle dicha solicitud, pero nuevamente los miembros del consejo civil gritaron que era su deber como Shinobi de Konoha ante estas palabras el peliblanco solamente estallo en carcajadas, cosa que molesto a la parte civil.

- Yo no soy un Shinobi de Konoha.- dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a todos los reunidos en la sala menos a la [Hokage].

- A que te refieres mocoso Insolente.- gritaron los miembros del consejo civil.

- Pregúntenle a Tsunade Baa-chan.- respondió simplemente.

- Hokage-sama nos podría explicar a que se refería Nyro-san.- dijo Shikaku lider del clan Nara.

- Bueno verán el es un miembro ANBU y nunca fue reconocido como shinobi de Konoha.-dijo estoicamente la ojimiel.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.- gritaron todos los presentes.

- Se podría decir que el es un simple civil que puede venir y irse cuando quiera.- dijo la ojimiel como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- ah por cierto solo me quedare una semana y luego tendré que irme, aun tengo asuntos que atender con cierto "Cuervo".- dijo el peliblanco mientras se retiraba de la sala del consejo dejando a los miembros de la parte civil hecho una furia..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche rápidamente cayo en la ciudad de Kuoh, se podía observar a una pelirroja durmiendo desnuda en una cama improvisada dentro del salón de Ocultismo, en su rostro se podía observar una gran sonrisa mientras soñaba.

_Dentro del sueño de la pelirroja se podía observar a dos niños jugando el primero era un niño de cabello corto de color blanco con ojos celestes claros, vestía unos pequeños pantalones de color azul y una camiseta de color blanco y en su espalda llevaba una espada_ _europea con un detalle de púrpura rojiza y una empuñadura de oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes de la empuñadura y era un poco mas grande que el pequeño niño peliblanco y a su lado una pequeña niña pelirroja que vestía un vestido rosado con detalles blancos._

_Ambos jugaban a las escondidas en un gran bosque por horas y horas... luego de haber jugado mucho ambos se encontraban al lado de un hermoso lago mientras estaban recostados en un cómodo pasto verde mientras observaban las hermosas nubes que parecían suculentos algodones de azúcar._

_El niño peliblanco era un poco extraño a veces parecía que habla con la espada que llevaba... pero le resto importancia este era el mejor momento de su vida, si ella se sentía libre en este bosque no era tratada como una princesa y eso le gustaba se sentía como si... estuviera en el paraíso. aunque claro lo desestimo por que los demonios no podían ir al paraíso... pero aun así no perdía esa gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Ya tengo que irme... Priscilla-nee debe estar buscándome.- dijo el pequeño peliblanco mientras extendía su mano y ayudaba a levantarse a la pequeña pelirroja._

_- "Umuuu".- la pequeña pelirroja hizo un puchero muy tierno. - Yo quería seguir jugando.- dijo mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos lejos del pequeño peliblanco. - Antes de que te vallas me podrías decir tu nombre.- dijo la pelirroja mirando tiernamente al pequeño niño frente a ella mientras jugaba con manos detrás de su espalda._

_- Claro..- el peliblanco le regalo una gran sonrisa que provoco que la pequeña pelirroja se sonrojara. - Mi nombre es Ny... ...- una enorme brisa de aire paso delante de ambos niños llevándose las palabras del pequeño niño peliblanco .- Espero no volvamos a encontrar... hasta luego Princesa-chan.- dijo el pequeño niño peliblanco mientras se adentraba en el bosque y desaparecía de la vista de la niña pelirroja._

_La pequeña niña se quedo unos minutos observando el lugar por donde se fue el pequeño peliblanco, mientras a su lado apareció un circulo mágico del cual emergió una hermosa mujer vestida de sirvienta cuyo cabello era de color plata._

_- Ojou-sama donde se había metido todos estábamos muy preocupados.- dijo la sirvienta._

_- Onee-sama encontré a mi valiente príncipe.- dijo la pequeña pelirroja mientras extendía sus manos y sonreía como nunca lo hizo en toda su vida._

_La sirvienta alzo una de sus cejas al notar la enorme alegría que irradia la pequeña._

_- Me alegro por usted Ojou-sama.- brindándole una tierna sonrisa a la pequeña._

_De pronto todo se torno de color oscuro dejando sola a la pequeña pelirroja asustada._

_Delante de ella se encontraba un joven de cabello de color blanco con hermosos ojos celestes claros, que se encontraba sangrando por múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, delante del joven una joven pelirroja que lanzaba una enorme esfera oscura que desintegro al peliblanco, mientras la pelirroja mayor sonreía maliciosamente._

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritaba la pequeña pelirroja ante la escena que presencio.- Era nuestro príncipe por que lo mataste... por que... por que... por que... lo hiciste...POR QUE LO HICISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.- gritaba la pequeña con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía al suelo y derramaba lagrimas de sangre._

De pronto dentro del salón del Club de Investigación de lo oculto se escucho un grito.

Rias Gremory se despertó abruptamente mientras su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y pequeña lagrimas caían por su mejilla.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada, se levanto rápidamente y se dirijio hacia la pequeña bañera que tenia dentro del salón del club para darse un baño.

- Que fue lo que soñé... por que no recuerdo nada.- era lo que se preguntaba Rias mientras abría la llave de la ducha que dejaba caer el agua caliente sobre su esbelto cuerpo.

...

Cerca de la Residencia Akatsuki se podía observar a Tsubaki caminando alegremente en busca de su "amigo" peliblanco.

Llego a su destino y toco la puerta fue recibida por Ley Fay la cual la invito a pasar.

- Disculpa Ley Fay-san me podrías decir donde se encuentra Nyro-kun.- pregunto la pelinegra.

- Nyro-sama se encuentra de Misión en estos momentos.- respondió la maga.

- Lo sabia... sabia que no se encontraba muerto.- dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

- Nyro-sama no te llego a contar nada cierto?.- pregunto la maga.

- pues... no... por eso venia a buscarlo.-

- Ya veo.-

Tsubaki y Ley Fay ya se conocían anteriormente ya que un día Tsubaki llego a la casa de Nyro para entregarle algunos documentos que le envió Sona y hay fue donde conoció a Ley Fay y las Semi-Diosas "Anny" y "Ruth".

Después de su breve charla se dirigieron hacia la sala donde tomaron asiento y conversaban un poco.

- Ley Fay-san me gustaría preguntarte algo?.- pregunto la pelinegra.

- Claro que quieres saber.-

- Como fue que Nyro-kun y tú se conocieron?.-

- P-Pues... -

- "Si Ley Fay cuéntanos".- Exclamaron el par de Semi-Diosas bajando por las escaleras, para luego sentarse al lado de Tsubaki.

- "Hola Tsubaki".- exclamaron al unisono las Semi-Diosas.

- Hola Chicas.-

- Vamos Ley Fay cuéntanos como fue que conociste a Nyro-sama.- dijo la Semi-Diosa pelirroja.

- Ándale nosotras ya te contamos como conocimos a Nyro-Sama.- dijo esta vez la Semi-Diosa peliazul.

- Esta bien pónganse cómodas que esto sera largo.- dijo la maga.

Todas rápidamente cogieron unos cojines que comenzaron a abrazar y se centraron en lo que les diria la pequeña maga.

- Todo comenzó cuando fui secuestrada hace 8 años...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola Queridos lectores espero que no me maten, les pido disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo pero acá les dejo el capitulo. Me gustaria contarles que fue lo que sucedió conmigo pero... ah que diablos... se los... diré... mi novia me secuestro por casi un mes... se lo que muchos se estarán imaginando... y déjenme decirles que es lo que piensan... aunque... les doy un consejo nunca se dejen secuestrar por sus novias... o quedaran al borde de la muerte... no es que me queje... pero día y noche dándole a la faena... sinceramente cansa... y mas si es durante casi todo un mes...

Para dejar claro este Fic. Sera multiCrossover. así que... no me maten...

En el próximo Capitulo sabremos como fue que Nyro y Ley Fay se conocieron...

Bueno dejen sus Reviews... ya sean bueno o malos para saber si les gusto la historia.

Nos vemos en el Próximo capitulo Byee...


End file.
